Stars of Hope and Destiny
by juufan
Summary: TAIHEN! This story may be discontinued if I'm unable to scan my hard disk! Virus trouble. Told from Tomite's POV, this fic is about the Genbu seishi and their journey to summon Genbu .
1. Prologue: Holed Up in Mount Black

Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Fushigi Yuugi or anyone that comes with it. And this is the last time I'm writing this, I hate disclaimers…. . I should own FY! Me!!!! You hear that? Me!! 

*Men in white lab coats come in and drag a kicking Juufan away*

Small note: This fanfic was written in Tomite's POV when he was talking to Hikitsu when they were holed up in Mount Black and thinking about his life before and when he was a seishi. Since I'm not knowledgable about the Genbu shichiseishi by the very least, you'll just have to excuse me for weird things that pop up in my fic…. ^_^ Oh, and by the way, this fic was inspired by repeated playing of the 'Star' from the OVAs and Scarlet from Ayashi no Ceres. 

* * *

I watched as Hikitsu sat down on the chilly, icy soil in a cross-legged position, gazing straight at me. It looked as if we were forced to stay in this cave for…100 years? 200 years? I wasn't sure; all I knew was that our duty was to protect our miko's Shinzaho from the hands of any greedy robbers. Still, we were holed up in this dark cave, having nothing to do except wait until the flesh on our bones froze to ice.

Hikitsu didn't seem to mind; it seemed weird to me at first. After all, he _did_ have a family, unlike me, an orphan who just managed to survive by supporting myself and stealing from others. I guess he's got a better grip on being a seishi better than me. After all, he _was _the more responsible one of us both, as to quote our miko, "The worrywart seishi who worries over _everything_."

"You aren't complaining about being left on Mount Black, are you, Tomite?" 

I jumped slightly at the sound of his way before realizing that I had long gone on my own train of thought. Snorting, I tried to hide under my exterior, trying to shake it off as if sitting in this dingy, icy cave was something I did everyday.

"Me, complaining? I've got nothing to complain about," I replied as nonchalantly as I could, managing to avoid the other seishi's piercing stare. It was true; I had nothing and no one to lose when I left my normal life for my duties as a Genbu seishi. Still, I couldn't help feeling a tad lonely as I reflected upon my life before the miko descended, or as I prefer to say, me past life.

Hikitsu was looking at me with a sort of an amused look on his face, (Hikitsu _amused_? That had to be the first time I'd seen such an expression on his face) and he rested his face on the palm of his right hand, his arm balancing itself on his knee as he raised an eyebrow. 

"Funny you should say that, Tomite. You don't seem to be taking it _that_ easily, apparently," he remarked, and I frowned. What was that supposed to mean? And to think that _he_ should be the one complaining about how long we were going to be cooped up here.

I sighed, looking up at the dark roof of the cave, wondering just how I managed to end up here. From being a small kid that had to learn to fend for himself, I became Tomite, one of the famed Genbu shichiseishi in all of Hokkan. I snorted to myself. What a paradox. Once a measly brat, now the one of the most famous people in my land. Of course, that didn't actually mean that I enjoyed my every waking moment as a seishi, though.

They say that once your destiny comes, you must greet it with open arms. Until now, I have truly doubt the truth of that statement, for I understand the pains of having to follow the path that life has predetermined for us to follow. You can never change your fate, no matter how much you want; you just have to follow through.

I lived a normal life for fifteen years, thank Genbu. Nothing was ever different those days, and I usually thought that routine work was boring, but soon enough, I learnt that sometimes, a boring routine is much better than the surprises that life hid from your knowledge.

Before the legendary Genbu no miko descended, I was a hunter living in a small village in the outskirts of Hokkan. Life was hard those days, I admit, but looking back, I'd have to say that the life then was much better then. Of course, a life as a seishi had its ups and downs too…


	2. Chapter 1: First Meetings

It had all started one cold morning when I was out in the forest. The morning's breakfast had been unfulfilling; you'd hardly say a mere cup of goat's milk was adequate to fill one's stomach, especially when the truth that that goat _wasn't_ mine in the first place. In fact, to put it bluntly, I stole it. 

What could I do? I had been hungry with nothing to fill my empty stomach the day before. Besides, my neighbours (I had no idea if they even considered me to be their neighbour or to even exist, though) were quite well off as herders, and I figured that they could always spare a sneaked cup of milk from one of their many goats once in a while.

I wasn't rich, that's for sure. Both my parents had long died in an avalanche when I was eight years old, leaving me to live a solitary life at the edge of a village with little sympathy from the villagers. Apparently, both my parents had been outcasts in the society, and naturally, I, as their son and only heir of their bloodline should follow in their footsteps and be ostracized for the rest of my life.

In short, my entire life had been reduced to hunting and stealing. There was never much in the forest, maybe some deer when the season was right, or perhaps some mushrooms. After all, food was food. Of course, there were times when I was desperate enough to climb up the mountains in search of yaks and any animals of that sort.

That morning seemed abnormally cold, or perhaps it was just me feeling a little under the weather. After all, hunger does weird things to a person. I wrapped my threadbare coat that was practically two sizes too small for me more tightly around my thin frame, feeling the bite of the chilling wind.

__

Damn, everything must have been taken by the villagers, I cursed silently as I searched further into the forest. Ever since the invasion by Kuto, food supplies from the capital had been cut off, and with such drastic weather around here, it was practically impossible to plant anything. Everyone was resorting to hunting for wild foods, and _that_ explained the lack of game lately.

I spat at the soil, feeling the fallen leaves from the trees crack under my boots as I trudged through the forest, avoiding hanging branches that seemed ready to fall on me in a split second.. Winter was coming soon, and temperatures would drop like ants from a branch. I had to stock up, or be forced to endure the long, hard winter by my own means.

It was then that my ears caught a slight rustling sound from behind a clump of oak trees. I stiffened, not moving, lest I should frighten my prey (and dinner) away. Slowly, I inched closer, taking great pains not to make a sound to frighten away my food. I could practically taste some braised deer or perhaps steamed rabbit now…

My fingers curved around by bow, holding it tight as I retrieved a single wooden arrow from the crudely carved container behind my back. My entire body tingled as the wind whipped around me, biting my exposed skin and almost turning it to ice. Soon, I would be sitting in the comfort and shelter of my home enjoying something delicious, I comforted myself, steeling myself to shoot. I just needed to get this shot right…

Maneuvering myself through the trees easily (from much experience), I inhaled, feeling my heart thump wildly in my chest under my thin clothes. Soon…soon…

"ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO SOMETHING TO ME, YOU BAKA?"

The sudden accusation tore through the silence of the woods, startling me. I jumped, letting out a strangled yelp before falling to the ground and landing on my rear with a really hard THUD. I was being attacked by Kuto soldiers! Genbu help me! 

I froze in my position, waiting for a sword to come and slice my neck off to be carried to the base camp. They'd gorge my eyes, pour poison on my tongue and skin me alive and serve me for dinner! This was it. I was finally going to meet my end in the forest- but wasn't I too young to die? I'd barely enjoyed life yet! I kept my eyes tightly shut, waiting for the strike, but nothing came. Curious, I peeked open to see…

…a girl? Nani? An ONNA?! Out here?!

She was frowning over my curled up form, not looking very pleased at the presence of the bow and arrow in my hand. She raised an eyebrow as I sat up and glared at her. Of all the people to be out in the forest, why a girl? Besides, she was dressed in such foreign (not to mention revealing) clothes …

My eye caught the sight of her short skirt that seemed like a few feet above her knees and I blushed for a moment, raising my eyes to her face as she gave me a thwack on the head. Apparently, she noticed the attention that I was giving to the _lower_ half of her body. Well, she _was_ quite well proportioned, to my opinion…

"Ne, which part of Japan _are _we in?" she asked, settling down beside me on the dry, leafy ground as she pulled her skirt a little over her knees, and my heart dropped for a while. Why'd she have to do that for? And it was getting to the best part too…

I shook myself mentally, and shut my wide open mouth that seemed to hang loosely from my jaw. Japan? What _was_ Japan? As far as I knew, the country I lived in was named Hokkan, and the other three countries around it were Konan, Kuto and Sairo. No Japan, or whatever she was talking about. Of course, if this 'Japan' place that she was talking about had girls that dressed like her, it couldn't be too bad.

She glared at me from under her eyelids, and I shrunk under the effect of a furious pair of green eyes that glared at me. "You aren't thinking of anymore hentai things, _ne_?" she asked suspiciously, and I swallowed. Genbu, could this girl read minds?

"I…iie," I squeaked, completely cowered for once. "W…we're in Hokkan in the north. I don't know any 'Japan' either…gomen…"

She sat back, her eyes clouding over in confusion as she leant against the sturdy trunk of one of the trees. I took this opportunity to size her up, scrutinizing every detail on her body. She seemed to come from a strange land; I had yet too see women wearing clothes like these even though I had been to the capital before. She just didn't seem to fit in.

"Ne," I spoke at last, breaking the silence just as I watched her rub her arms, trying to expel the dwelling coldness around her. Judging by her attire, I'd say that she wasn't fit to stay out here in the woods. How long had she been in this forest exactly?

"Ne," I repeated, unsure if she had heard me the first time round. "Why don't you go home? It isn't safe for you to stay here in the forest all by yourself, especially when there are wolves that come out at night," I added, watching as fear flitted across her face.

She hugged her knees, shivering as she looked up at me. "I don't _have_ a home," she replied slowly, watching my reaction as my eyes widened bit by bit. "I don't even know where I am, or where I'm supposed to go. I just opened the book, and I'm here…"

It was then that something struck me. _Wait a minute_, I thought. _Foreign clothes, foreign world_ (I wasn't sure for this one, but oh well…)_, the war between Hokkan and Kuto…it all seemed to fit. Masaka…she couldn't be…_

"Are you the Genbu no miko?" I asked, shooting up to a kneeling position as I stared at her face. She fit all the characteristics of the famed legendary Genbu no miko that was supposed to appear when Hokkan was facing its greatest dangers. 

I never got my answer, for just after that, she collapsed onto the ground, her face pale. 

-------

I had no choice but to carry her back. After all, _if_ she really was the Genbu no miko, I could always do something with a few rewards from the emperor himself. Besides, I wasn't _that_ well off in that sense…

I rubbed my hands together as I struck the tinder, trying to make it catch onto the bundle of sticks that I had lugged into my fireplace. It finally caught, and soon, the warmth from the roaring fire spread around the whole room, and my shivers gradually ceased.

I threw one last look at her face before I stepped out of the house. With one extra occupant tonight, I had to look for food. Couldn't let her have a bad impression, especially when I've _always_ tried to have a good impression with the opposite sex. 

She looked so peaceful when sleeping, a thought crossed my head, and I shook it away, an annoyed frown touching my lips as I hit the hentai part of my head. I was _not_ going to take advantage of a girl, a defenseless girl, to add, when she was sleeping. I had more dignity than that!

Snorting slightly at myself and the fact that I was scolding and talking to myself, I trudged out of the house. The sun was shining rather brightly now, as it was already afternoon, and I loosened the buttons on my coat. The weather wasn't so bad in the afternoon; in fact, it was a lot warmer than the morning or the evening.

Still, it didn't mean that I could let down my guard. Foxes and bears came out during this time, and I usually avoided going to the forest during afternoon, if possible. After all, I'd like to avoid becoming _their _food when they were supposed to be cooking in _my_ pot in the first place.

True enough to my suspicions earlier this morning, I caught sight of a few villagers out hunting in the woods. Their luck hadn't been so good either, I noticed smugly with a slight smirk on my face. Of course, there weren't much food to be collected from the woods in this season, and I understood the best on how hard it was to find something for dinner despite the fact that I knew this forest like the back of my hand.

My attention was once again distracted as I caught sight of a brightly coloured patch clinging onto a low branch. I raised an eyebrow, carefully picking it out so that I wouldn't cut myself, and studied it. It looked rather familiar, as if it had been torn off someone I knew…

The picture of the girl suddenly flashed in front of my eyes, and I smiled, understanding. _That_ explained why that weird clothing of hers was so short; it must have got torn off when she was walking through the woods, or maybe she tore it herself on purpose. True enough to my word, I pulled it out slowly, gaping as the cloth slowly grew longer and longer before my eyes. Did that girl think she was bandaging this plant or something?

I sighed, shaking my head but something tugged at my lips. Somehow, I found it funny that the girl could even tear so much fabric off her and risk dying of the freezing weather merely for a plant. Besides, this plant had been here for five years already, and had yet to die despite the many hard winters that it had gone through. It would take a lot more than the cold autumn Hokkan wind to kill it.

Something tugged at the fabric, and I blinked, turning to my right. A small, brown doe stared at me, trying to pull the long roll of cloth away from my hands but I firmly kept hold of it. Reaching to my back, I grabbed an arrow and picked up my bow with one hand while keeping the same wary eye on the deer who seemed to be keen on eating the brightly coloured cloth.

In a split second, I loosened my grip on the fabric lightly slightly, as if to loosen my guard, and the unwary doe fell for my trick. Pulling harder, it stumbled backward as I let it go and quickly fitted by arrow. Taking aim, I concentrated for a second before letting the sharp object fly. It hit the deer point-blank, and I watched as it collapsed onto the ground with a satisfying _thud_.

"Why did you kill it for?"

I jumped again and spun around to see…her. Groaning, I slapped my forehead and sighed. Looking at her, I raised my eyebrows and stared as she cradled the already dead deer, as if trying to bring it back to life. "Well, it _was _going to be our dinner tonight, unless you're keen on starving, of course…"

She glared at me once more, not taking her green eyes off me as she turned to face me. I shrugged nonchalantly as I handed back the roll of torn cloth that I had found attached to the thorny plant earlier. "I was hungry. I don't know if you were, but I definitely need some dinner. Can't expect someone to starve because of your love for wild life, you know."

I don't think _that_ was a good reply, judging by the fact that she was now gripping me by my collar and giving me a glare that was equivalent of all the four gods put together. She pulled me close, her eyes narrow as she pronounced each of her words slowly, as if she was talking to a deaf person.

"I know my appetite very much, thank you, unlike some dirty minded hentai who makes a living by killing innocent animals!"

I winced at the impact of the last word, feeling the consequences of a female's wrath as she went on ranting about hentai people who only paid attention to pretty girls and didn't care about…something. I wasn't sure of what she was saying, anyway; she was speaking too fast for me to understand.

I sighed, shaking myself loose from her death grip as I unwound some rope that I had draped around my shoulder to tie the doe's legs up while she continued rambling about something of that sort. For the next ten minutes, I knotted the rope around the four legs of the doe, two at a time while trying to tune out the long lecture that the girl was giving me and rolling my eyes. Genbu, if she was your miko, why did she have to be such a _conservative_ miko?

"Look," I spoke at last, getting tired of her tone and I placed hands on her shoulders. "I don't know how _you_ grew up in your place where ever that is, but we do things differently here, or at least I do. If you're going to complain about how I live, go ramble about it to someone else, okay?"

Apparently, she sensed the annoyance in my voice and fell silent as I stood up. Folding her arms, she looked away obstinately as I held a hand out to pull her up, and I shook my head, sighing and cursing silently udner my breath. Sometimes (or maybe all the time for me), this girl could be so _stubborn_, and that irritated me to no bounds. Maybe it was a fact that I absolutely, positively _detested_ stubborn females.

She wouldn't budge no matter how much I pulled her, pushed her back or even scolded her, but just continued sitting in that spot until I finally gave up.

"Fine!" I exploded, and I swear I could have seen her cower at the volume of my voice. Even if _she_ didn't, I certainly did. My own tone surprised me, and I blinked. "Sit there and freeze to death, for all I care! Even Genbu couldn't save you if you were to sit out here all evening!"

As I turned to go, I heard a very loud roar from behind us, and I froze. Slowly turning around, I cursed the bad luck that I was having. First a stubborn onna, now a famished bear that was going to make us all its dinner…

Genbu save us all…

* * *

Author's notes:

Okay! First chapter up and done! . Not a very good one in my opinion. This _is_ my first try in an FY fic (in this ID anyway), so be gentle when reviewing! *blinks*

I didn't scare you away from reviewing when I said that, did I? Nononono!! Come back!!! *chases after potential reviewers whom she has just successfully chased away* Okay, then…_constructive_ criticism but not flames, then! I don't want to get toasted…I've already had enough of that from Tasuki's tessen… >. 

*sighs in relief* Anyway, do review, as I need to know everyone's comments on this fic and how I should improve it. After all, even _good_ fanfic authors need some reviews to cheer them on and some ideas (not that I'm one of course. I just wait for the plot bunnies to hop by, and there are none at the moment….).

Yes, if anyone is going to ask, that girl _is_ Takiko Okuda, the Genbu no miko, but she'll introduce herself in more detail to Tomite later in the story, together with her name. You weren't expecting me to totally leave out her name, did you?? Oh, and if you were wondering just _why_ she had a strange personality, I'd have to say that it was because I was bored of all the usual miko characteristics. Usually, they are portrayed as nice, polite people, so I was thinking: Why not have a slightly stranger miko? It would be fun…

I know that Tomite is _wayyyyy_ OOC, but I can't help it! As I stated earlier (so the fans of the Genbu seishi wouldn't kill me), I have no knowledge whatsoever of the Genbu shichiseishi and am currently doing research to find out more about them. So bear me for a while and continue reading and offering tidbits of information *hint hint* if you have any, okay? ^_^

Oh, by the way, I have to say thanks to Kaze-chan! After reading her fic 'It WAS a Normal day in the Market', I was inspired to write this! Trust me, she, Ryuen and Purple Mouse (a.k.a. the 3 Nurikos) are the best writers ever! ^_^ (By the way, Kaze-chan, Tokaki in your story is cute!! ^^)

Anyways, till next time, ja ne ~! \^o^/


	3. I'm A WHAT? No way, no way

Disclaimer: Okay, so I admit that I don't want people after my hide for not putting disclaimers!! . I don't own FY, or any of the characters involved. Satisfied??

* * *

The tall figure of the beast loomed over us, and I could feel the girl clutching desperately at my tunic, as she stared in terror at the animal. Her face reflected the fear she felt at that moment, and for some odd reason, I felt like laughing and telling her that this was the consequences of getting _too_ close to animals. Still, I silenced my inner voice which seemed to be singing insults at her and instead concentrated on how to escape from the bear.

__

Run, you baka! My internal voice urged me, and I punched it down, mentally telling it that _I_ knew what to do and didn't need any sloppy advice from it. _You'll be better off getting her killed than you! You don't even know her!_

I gave a small snort, wondering when that voice would cease talking and _shut up_ when the bear made a lunge for the girl. Shrieking in fright, she jumped up and ran behind me, trying to use me as some sort of shield. I couldn't blame her though; it was seconds before I was face with the big, furry body of the gigantic mammal that towered over me. I retreated slightly, feeling my courage fade into dust as I looked up, hearing the animal roar. This thing meant _business_.

Its paw swept down towards us again and…

I had no recollection of what happened after that, except that I suddenly held my bow and arrows in my hand. My body seemed to be emitting some strange green glow, as if I was burning in an emerald fire and its flames were visible from the outside. Retrieving one single arrow from the pack, my hands seem to work by themselves as I aimed, concentrating to hit between the animal's eyes. That was all that was needed; it would never be of any harm ever to us again.

Just as the bear lunged forward again, evidently raged at us for infiltrating and entering its territory, not to mention for crossing its path when it was out hunting for food, I let the arrow fly, hearing as it cut through the air with its smooth _swish_. There was a sudden silence in the woods, not even a bird twittering, as if Genbu himself had been shocked by what happened.

Slowly, the gigantic, once menacing beast crumpled and landed on a heap in front of my feet, and I let out my breath in a whoosh, feeling my heart pound in my chest as I finally lowered the bow, breathing hard. What…what had just happened? Did I just do what I thought I did?

"S…Sugoi."

I turned, suddenly remembering the girl's presence, and was surprised to see her inching away from me with gigantic eyes that were as big as saucers. Her mouth was hanging wide open, as if I had suddenly grown a third eye and a pair of horns. I couldn't blame her; even I had no idea what I just did. 

"Who…are you?" she asked, her voice breathless as I looked down, trying to catch my breath. Somehow, that mere shot had taken quite an amount of my energy from me, and I had to lean myself against a tree trunk for support until the feeling rushed back into my limbs.

"I have no idea either," I replied, finally looking up at her. I was confused, yet ecstatic at discovering that I _had_ an unknown capability within me. Still, what _was_ that green glow that was around me just now? Nothing of that sort had ever happened to me all the fifteen years that I had been born; why was it happening to me now? "I've never done anything like this before. So how…?"

Suddenly, a few words flashed in my head, as if trying to send me a message. They were the names of the Genbu shichiseishi that my mother had often mentioned when I was young, about the names of the seven warriors that had been determined by Genbu himself to protect the miko who was to descend from another world. Tomite, Hikitsu, Iname, Uruki, Urumiya, Hatsui and Namame…they were the names of those who were destined to possess powers beyond a normal human's capabilities.

__

That can't be true, the small voice suddenly appeared again, protesting. _You? A Genbu seishi? The chances of that happening are the same as your chances as becoming emperor of Hokkan. Give it up, Chamka, that's never going to happen. You just have an overly active imagination- especially when I'm around._

As much as I hated that irritating little insulting voice, I had to agree with it. There was no way I could be one of the Genbu shichiseishi; I was far too hopeless in doing anything. In fact, I would screw up _anything_ that I was doing.

I sighed, bending down to pick up the remnants of the rope that I had used to tie up the deer's legs and heaped them over my shoulder, gazing at the bear, lest it should move again. It seemed to be such a waste of good fur, especially when these kind of animals were supposed to produce the warmest fur, thus making any merchant who made it into coats one of the richest in town. Besides, this year's winter was supposed to be extra cold too…

I glanced briefly at her, wondering how she would react if I skinned the bear right here. My first guess was that she would probably freak out (Genbu, no, I didn't want to carry her back _again_), and so, I looked up at her. Her eyes met mine, still half frightened, and I felt a wave of sympathy wash over me. After all, she didn't know anything about the life out here where we had to work hard just to put food on the table.

"I think it's better if you went back to the house," I spoke, feeling in my pockets for the small knife that I always carried if I would ever chance against something that needed something more than my bow and arrows. Of course, nothing like that had happened…yet, that is. "Trust me, you won't want to watch this. Do you know your way back?"

I didn't want her to lose her way again, Genbu. If she did, I would have a _damn_ hard time trying to think of excuses to the emperor if she _was_ indeed the Genbu no miko other than facing the wrath from the famed Hokkan god. Watching as she nodded slowly, I shrugged. Well, she herself said that she could find her way back; I had nothing to do with her until I got back now.

After hearing that familiar set of footsteps slowly fade in a distance, I exhaled and rolled up my sleeves, my knife in hand as I bent over the animal. This was going to take a _lot_ of work…

-------

It was evening when I finally got back with the bear skin and meat and the fresh pieces of deer meat. It was heavy to lug them all the way back to the house, and besides, the weather had gradually gotten colder without me noticing it because I was so wrapped up in my work. The first thing that I noticed when I entered through the door was the comforting roaring fire that greeted me. It looked as if this miko actually knew how to keep a fire going, and I was glad of that. Gods above, if she didn't, I wouldn't know what to do with her either.

She was fast asleep on one of the chairs as I quietly strode across the room, trying not to wake her from her slumber. Putting the meat in the kitchen, I stood in front of the fire, trying my best to warm my numb hands and bring some feeling back in them. Genbu, the weather was so freaking cold at this time of the year…

She stirred slightly as I cursed under my breath, her eyelids opening blearily as she looked forward drowsily. Apparently, she _hadn't_ had enough sleep, but still got up and rubbed her eyes to clear them from the sleep that accumulated there throughout her nap. "What time is it?"

"Early evening," I replied, not turning to look at her as I exhaled in relief, feeling the blood rush into my hands. You had no idea how cold it was just _staying_ outside for a few minutes during the night- it was unbelievably freezing cold, a cold feeling that you could feel all the way down to your bones.

She sat beside me, watching as I rubbed my palms together before gazing straight at her. "Ne, I haven't thanked you for saving my life earlier," she spoke, her voice rather soft compared to the tone and volume that she had used when giving me the lecture of my life earlier today. "I'm Okuda Takiko."

I raised an eyebrow at her name as I sat down cross-legged in front of the fire and added another piece of firewood to it. It sounded weird and _definitely_ foreign, unlike the name of the locals that lived around here.

"Tan Chamka. Do tell me, though, how in Genbu's name did you get to the forest? I've been hunting in that forest for four years already, and I've never seen you before," I asked, studying her carefully and noting that her skirt did seem _shorter_ than earlier. Of course, it was extremely rumpled from her nap earlier, so that could've caused it but…

She blinked, her gaze following my eyes and landing on…somewhere _way_ above her knees, and a red blush sprang to a cheeks before she thwacked me yet again on the head. I winced; I had more than enough of her whacks today; what was she trying to do, kill me?

"Don't be such a hentai!" she scolded. "Well, to answer your question…I don't know."

I raised an eyebrow at her reply. That was definitely _not_ what I was looking for. A girl like her lost in the woods at such an unholy hour in the morning? Still, I kept my thoughts to myself and let her finish.

"I have no idea why I'm here, in the first place. All I know is that I was reading something out of the Shi Jin Ten Shio (the Universe of The Four Gods) when this weird green light came and sucked me in. The next thing I knew, I was in the forest. Then, _you_ came along," she added. "You know the rest. Now can you tell me _how_ I can get back to my world? I don't want otousan to be worried…"

Her forehead wrinkled and her eyebrow furrowed in confusion as I folded my arms and sighed. "The Shi Jin Ten Shio? Then you must know the legend of the Genbu no miko?" I asked, watching her reaction carefully as she shook her head.

"No…the book was empty except for some strange inscription on the front cover. All I did was read it out aloud and _boom_, I was here. No sign about any legend or so. Then again, I never got past the front cover," she added, as I stood up, stretching.

Her words had set me thinking; if she really _was_ the Genbu no miko, then she would be able to protect Hokkan from the merciless Kuto forces. At least then, the country could be saved from being ruled by the heartless emperor of Kuto who only knew how to frolic about with the ladies from his 'imperial' harem. 

Besides, she had the Shi Jin Ten Shio, a book that was possessed only by the emperors of the four countries. The book, which was supposed to be owned by each country, held the old legend of the miko's descent from another world to help each respective country when it was facing its greatest threat. Apparently, none of the mikos had descended yet though, for I hadn't heard of any news about the summoning of Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku or Seiryu. 

"About this Genbu no miko…does she have anything to do with green Chinese words?" Takiko asked me, and I turned. Green Chinese words? "I saw one on you earlier, on your back, sort of on the left part, around the part where your chest should be if it was backwards. It said 'emptiness' or something like that, I think. Then again, I was never well versed in Chinese..."

"Masaka," I spoke simply as I shrugged it off nonchalantly. "That's the symbol for Tomite, one of the Genbu shichiseishi. Only the Genbu shichiseishi have symbols to identify themselves and set themselves apart from the rest of us normal people. It'll take me more than a couple of lifetimes to be one of them."

"Demo, it's true!"

I sighed impatiently. Sometimes, I was amazed by the imagination this girl had. First, she didn't know where her house was, now she was saying that I was one of the Genbu shichiseishi. Maybe being out in the cold too long made her crack. Anything was possible out here.

Gazing straight at her, I nodded and started towards to kitchen to make dinner. I would have to pack tonight, I thought as I poked a head out to look at her.

"Whatever you say. Get ready, I'm bringing you to the capital tomorrow. I have a feeling that our emperor will want to see you."

-------

"Me? _I_ can't ride a horse!"

Those was her first words when I led her out to the stables, where I kept a few wild horses that I had tamed. Well, they weren't exactly_ tame_, but they were calm enough to be ridden by someone.

I looked slightly skeptically at her, sighing as I shook my head. I should've expected this; any _good_ girl (which I still didn't believe she was, taking by how _amazingly_ short her skirt was) wouldn't even _look_ at a horse, much less ride on one. Lifting her up by her waist with two hands, I heard her give a frightened yelp of surprise as I placed her on the horse. 

"Damn it, stop that squealing! Fine then, you'll just have to ride with me," I said decisively as I hung my few saddle bags on the chestnut brown mare that seemed to be eyeing Takiko suspiciously, especially when the girl was half trying to get off the horse. "Gods, _don't_ be so frightened! She's not going to kick you off or anything!" 

The horse snorted, as if trying to prove my point. Giving a small squeak, she clung on to the mare's mane for her dear life, and I watched quite amusedly as the animal pranced around, with the girl screaming something about how she would die if she dropped to the ground.

"That's enough from you," I scolded the horse, just as it stopped in front of me, and I patted its nose. "She'll never want to become the Genbu no miko if you continue doing this, and if I'm condemned by Genbu forever, I'm going to put the blame on you."

It snorted, and I hoisted myself up behind Takiko to hold the reins in my right hand. The horse stamped on the ground, just as I glanced briefly at Takiko to see how she was taking all this Her face was pale and white from her fright, and I couldn't help laughing. Hearing me chuckle, she turned around, glaring daggers at me.

"What so funny?" she demanded.

I grinned. "Well, if you truly _are_ the Genbu no miko, you'd better get used to this. Apparently, the miko has to journey to look for her seishi, and the only way you can travel around Hokkan is through horseback," I replied, still trying to stifle my chuckles which now strangely sounded as if I was choking. The horrified look on her face was so comical that I couldn't help it but burst out in another round of laughter again.

"Well, _I'm_ not going to get up on a horse," she frowned, folding her arms. "I'll find some other way to travel around. Maybe there's a seishi who can fly! I could use him as my transport!"

Apparently, she didn't know _anything_ about the old legend, and judging by her words earlier, she _still _had that over active imagination that was working in overdrive _again_. Genbu, I pity her shichiseishi, whoever they were… 

"Well, now's a good time to start. A little training couldn't hurt, ne?" I spoke just as I gave the reins a little tug. The mare trotted obediently at my command, but Takiko latched onto me _again_ with a hysterical look on her face.

"I don't want to die!" she squealed, and I sighed, wondering if I had enough air to last me until we reached the capital. By the way she was clutching my neck and making it hard to breathe, it would truly be a blessing if I arrived there still breathing and in one piece. Genbu, why do _I _have to be the one who finds your miko, damn it? Why couldn't one of her shichiseishi find _her_ instead?

Still, the notorious god that ruled over Hokkan didn't reply, and I sighed. It looked as if I had to bear it until I could find someone to take over, and that was only probably only going happen after we arrived at the capital…and that was practically a few day's journey away. I just hoped this girl could endure the cold as well as I could-I didn't want her to freeze during the journey itself. 

It was then that I found myself staring down at her skirt again and I wondered how a girl like that could have such _perfect_ legs. They were all white and long and who knew what was beneath that skirt of hers…

"CHAMKA NO BAKA HENTAI!"

I winced as I felt her hand let on top of my head again, and I turned around to look at her, feeling quite exasperated at her whack. She was glaring at me in full force, and I felt something wet drip on to the palm of my hand. I blinked, bringing it up to nose, which I wiped slightly after finding it damp from some type of liquid.

Blood?

I sweatdropped, understanding the reason of her sudden outburst of rage, and hurriedly wiped away the red liquid which seemed to be streaming steadily from my nose. Of all the bad times to have a nosebleed, especially when I was just getting to the good part! 

Takiko's glare didn't subside despite my apology, and I shrank slightly on the saddle. Gods, this was going to be a long _torturous_ ride…someone help me!

* * *

Authors Notes: Well, that's it, _the second chapter_!! \^o^/ I finally finished it (even after much postponing)! *grins and does a victory sign for everyone to see* ^_^ v

Well, how was it? Boring? Funny? Nice? *gives _big, big_ puppy dog eyes to everyone to beg them to review* Okay, so maybe this one _wasn't_ as funny as the previous chapter, but I promise I'll put out more interesting chapters later in the story! *holds out hands* Reviews, onegai?

The third chapter will be out soon, but right now, I'm concentrating on finding out what you guys think about the story? Don't worry, Tomite will soon grow to accept his powers! Ne, do you think he's a hentai? I'm really sorry if I wrote him OOC, but then again this _is_ my fic, ne? ^_^;;

The other seishi will appear soon, don't you worry! This couldn't be a Genbu fic without the seishi, especially when it has something to do with the summoning ceremony, ne??? *covers mouth with hands* Oh no! I just revealed the future plot! NOOOO!! (By the way, for some odd reason that is beyond my control, Takiko Okuda is getting stranger and stranger...someone help me restrain her!!! *watches as she slaps Tomite _yet_ again* That must hurt... >.Oh, yes! Almost forgot: Gigantic thanks to the first (and second) reviewer of this story! Eeee!!! Nuri-chan, arigato!! Not that I'm forgetting all you other reviewers that reviewed ^_~, but if you get to be the first reviewer (that's the fourth time I've said 'review') for any of the chapters, similar acknowledgements will be given, okay? By the way, if you have any questions, fire away! ^_^ 

Oh, and to Amiboshi and Company, arigato! *rereads review(s) and blinks* Hikitsu-niichan? *blinks* Em...I gave you acknowledgement, see? Oh, and thanks to Sagara Sanosuke too (despite the fact that he pointed out _thirteen_ typos in the chapters. Wonder if I can find them??)! _Maybe_ he's going to be my beta reader, so keep an eye on your inbox, Sagara!! ^o^ Oh, and I haven't forgotten you too, Arisu! Arigato!!! ^__^ v 

Okay then, until next time, ja ne ~! 


	4. Am I Going To Die?

Disclaimer: Yes, I'm writing this again! I do NOT own FY! If I did, _I_ would be drawing FY, and everyone I hated in it would die! MUAHAHAHAHA!!

* * *

As I had expected earlier, the day seemed to grow colder and colder as time proceeded to flow away. Every once in a while, I would stop to give the poor horse a much needed rest, while helping Takiko dismount. I think she finally got used to riding a horse; she didn't seem as tense as before.

I studied her face that was framed by her straight, dark black hair which seemed to highlight her green eyes. Green eyes weren't _that_ usual around here, and that was _one_ more reason to prove why I should be getting a reward from the emperor for bringing everyone's beloved miko to the palace.

"How long more before we arrive at the capital?"

I blinked, breaking out of my train of thought as I looked up to meet her eyes. She carefully sipped the water from the tumbler that I handed to her earlier, not taking her eyes off me as I looked up at the sky. "Maybe about one and a half day's time; more if we get held up by the weather. With any hope, it won't snow before we get to the capital, or else we'll be having some _very_ serious problems."

She was silent again as she too, looked up at the sky. It was growing dark; maybe we should just camp here, I thought as I looked at my surroundings, taking in the trees that were slowly thinning out on our journey. Well, at least it meant that we wouldn't have to worry about bandits.

The mare came up and almost whiningly nuzzled my hand in her nose, as if pleading me to confirm my decision. I threw a look at the thick clumps of grass that were around us, and sighed. We needed to get some rest- we had to wake up early tomorrow if we wanted to arrive early at the capital. Besides, with the tightened security around the city gates after the first Kuto invasion, it would take a little time to confirm our identities to the guards.

Looking at Takiko, I stood up and stretched. "We'll camp here tonight; if we ride anymore, we won't be able to see where we're going," I told her as I searched inside the saddle bags for the blankets that I packed yesterday night. Throwing one towards her, I paused for a minute and gave her another. "Here, you'll need this. I don't want you dying from frostbite before we even get there."

She took it without a word, and I raised an eyebrow at her, noticing for the first time that evening that she hadn't said as much as five words. Was she sick? Gods, if she was, there went the entire schedule. We would be held up yet again for another few days…

"Ne… Chamka. I was wondering…do you really think that after I summon Genbu, I can go back to my world?"

I half turned, wondering if _that_ was what had been bothering her all this while. Her eyes were hidden from view as she looked down, wrapping the blankets around herself even tighter than ever, as if trying to smother herself. Her entire frame was trembling slightly, and I felt a wave of compassion and sympathy wash over me as I looked at her. 

Kneeling down in front of her seated position, I smiled, taking one of her cold hands in mine. "Don't worry, Takiko-san, I'm sure you'll be able to return to your world after all this is over. Still, we'll need you if you _are _the real Genbu no miko, so you'll just have to make yourself stay here until Genbu is summoned."

She nodded, her smile appearing back on her face as she looked up at me, her spirits revived. I suddenly found myself looking down at her lap, where her skirt seemed to have been drawn up by the blanket. I could feel the blood beginning to flow out of my nose again and-

__

WHACK!

"CHAMKA WA KONO BAKA HENTAI!" 

"Itte!" I collapsed on the ground, swirly-eyed as she rubbed her palms together in satisfaction. I hadn't done that on purpose- it had been an accident! All the same, what was the use of telling _that_ to her? She'd probably think that I was just lying and trying to find some reason to cover myself as a hentai (which, to tell the truth, I wasn't sure if I was).

"I pity the girl who's going to marry you," she stuck her tongue out as I sat up, indignant. "She's going to have a damn hard time handling your roving eye, and I certainly hope you get struck down my lightning before _that_ ever happens!"

"Hey!" I protested, rubbing the bump on my head as I frowned at her, not feeling pleased at the blow that she had just dealt to my ego. "I'm not _that _type of person, you know! I can be nice if I want to be!"

She simply raised an eyebrow at my words and shrugged insolently. "Uh-huh. Nice try."

I folded my arms, and sat cross-legged on the ground, stubbornly refusing to move. How dare that pipsqueak of a girl insult my manhood?! 

She shivered, then threw an inquisitive look at me. "Aren't you going to get some firewood? You aren't planning on _freezing_ out here, are you?"

"You wish," I muttered under my breath, still not wanting to budge. If she wanted to act like that, fine! Two could play at her game. Let's just see how long she could last before begging me to go make a fire so that _she_ wouldn't have to die freezing…

"Oh, come on," Takiko snorted, resting her chin on her right palm as she wrinkled her forehead slightly in disbelief. "Don't tell me you actually took me _seriously_. Sometimes, I just wonder if you're a kid or a full grown adult, Chamka."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, turning to glare at her as she shrugged. She whistled very innocently and commented about the nice trees or something like that, and I sighed. 

"Fine, fine, you win," I surrendered, and she began cracking up, much to my surprise. Her giggles that slowly turned into loud guffaws seemed to tickle her even more, and I watched, with much astonishment as she fell over on her spot and started to roll on the ground, laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

"What's so funny?"

She chortled, trying her best to stifle her laughter, but wasn't very successful as they escaped on by on into snorts of high pitched laughter that rang through the evening. I cocked my head to one side, still not understanding the punch line or whatever the reason she was laughing and pointing at me while rolling around on the ground. What _was_ so funny?

"You!" she managed to sputter out between her gasps for air, and I looked at her skeptically. "You should've seen the look on your face when I said that! You looked as if you'll never see day again!"

Understanding finally dawned to me, and I glared at her as I stood up. "I'm going to get some firewood," I told her with a rather sour tone as I trudged into the woods, hearing her peals of laughter echo through the entire forest. I didn't even want to tell her to be careful; I'd rather she get eaten by some wild animals. What a thing to laugh at!

Still, as I went deeper into the dark shadows, I could feel myself wanting to laugh too. For some odd reason, she was right; I had seemed funny when I was mad. And so, my shoulders slowly began to shake under the force of my laughter and I laughed just like her as I picked up the dry sticks that night.

-------

There was little to be said as we made ourselves warm after I returned, besides cooking some of the food that I had conveniently brought from home. After all, there were no inns around here, and even if there were, I surely couldn't afford them. She was the first to sleep, falling into a deep slumber as I kept watch for the first half of the night as I kept my blanket around me. 

For some weird reason, the night sky seemed clearer than usual, and I could actually see the seen stars that represented the seven Genbu seishi. It was often hard to see the stars back in my village; it was always either raining or cloudy at night, or if we were unlucky, even snowing, and so it was extremely hard to see the seven special stars. Still, I had often wondered how the Genbu shichiseishi looked like, especially the seishi named Tomite, who seemed to have become my most sought-after idol since I was a very small boy.

Saying the names of the seven seishi seemed to be comforting, especially when all I could hear at night was the sound of crickets chirping and the wind blowing. Feeling the warm fire crackle near my feet, I smiled, closing my eyes as I recalled how life had been when my parents had still been alive. Kaasan had often told me that when the seishi came, Hokkan would never have to bow to Kuto, and we could finally be accepted by society. Until now, I still couldn't grasp the meaning of those words, but they still remained in my mind, a nagging reminder that I _had_ to help restore Hokkan to its original peaceful state.

-------

It was near midnight when I awoke with a long sword millimeters away from the biggest vein in my neck. I immediately stiffened, looking down at the shiny surfaces of my captor's boots, silently noting that they were made of expensive animal leather. I gritted my teeth, feeling blood pump through my veins as I closed my eyes. Boots like those could only be afforded by the wealthy citizens, which I truly doubt our midnight visitors were. The only other people who would get to wear them were… 

Bandits.

"That's enough of sleeping for you." I was hauled up roughly by my collar to face the menacing face of my attacker. His breath smelt strongly of sake, or alcohol at least, and I couldn't help but cough at the strong odour that it was emitting.

"Ah…no need to treat you rough, do we?" he rasped again, his voice sounding as if it was laced heavily with sake, just like his breath. "Tell you what. We'll let the girl and you go- but we get the money _and_ the horse. Deal?"

Those useless, lazy men who actually have the decency to call themselves_ bandits_ wanted my money and my horse? I smirked and spat on his face, looking up to glare at him. I wasn't going to give this out without a fight! He gave a growl of anger and pulled me even closer to the dangerously sharp blade of his sword. His tone was now dangerously low and threatening, and I knew that he cold kill me at any moment now.

"Trying to act tough, eh, you little useless pipsqueak of a mouse? We'll see how tough _you_ can act after you've felt my sword on your neck!"

"Wha…? Chamka, what's with the noise? It's not even dawn yet…" 

Takiko's drowsy voice came from under her blanket and she sat up, only to have her arms grabbed roughly to her back by two other burly looking men. She gave a squeak of surprise and looked at me, not comprehending the situation. I didn't meet her eyes, but instead tried to locate my bow, then finally remembering that I had left it somewhere near my horse, which was being guarded by five other men. 

I groaned mentally, wondering what had brought on this round of bad luck _this_ time. We had just started out, and if we lost our supplies _now_, we would have to wait until we got to the next time to replenish them, which would take a long time, seeing by the fact that we _didn't_ have any money in the first place.

"So, how about it?" came the insolent, gruff voice again, and I silently cursed my lack of weapons. Why, if I had my arrows, these guys would be sitting ducks! The guy was still smirking stupidly, giving me the urge to knock his teeth out with one punch, but I restrained myself, reminding that aggressive thought that _Takiko_ was here. I didn't want to get her in trouble, especially when she still seemed wonderfully blur on what was unfolding right in front of her eyes.

"Chamka…who are these men?"

I snorted, wondering for a split second if she truly thought that _this_ was my idea for a joke. Clenching my fists, feeling as the cold, hard surface of the sword's blade grazed upon the skin on my neck, opening a slight trickle of blood. The trees in front of me seemed to waver and slit into half and quarters, and I shook my head, trying to clear it. 

__

Damn it, of all the times to happen, it HAS to happen now…

-------

A sudden muttering sound seemed to come from the forest, and I perked up my ears, wondering if someone could be there. Then, my heart fell again, remembering that _no one _in their right mind would want to meet with bandits, much less rescue them from some guys that were equipped with razor sharp swords.

Suddenly, something shiny seemed to shoot out from the trees, gripping on each of the men's swords and making the men drop them from the drastic increase of weight that was suddenly applied onto each of their weapons. I watched between horror and amazement as the snake-like objects clasped themselves around the bandits' bodies, freezing them in place as they turned into ice. Genbu...exactly _what_ just happened?

I easily elbowed myself away from the previously threatening drunk bandit, then helped Takiko release herself before turning to look at the direction of our mysterious saviour that stood hidden in the shadows. Grabbing my bow and arrows from its place, I quickly took aim and called out warningly, trying to steady my voice despite my sight which seemed to make everything double of themselves. Damn that guy's sword!

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Then, out of the shadows emerged a tall figure with long, flowing white hair that seemed to have a slight tinge of the silver moonlight reflecting from it. We gasped as he removed the black eye patch that covered his right eye, to reveal a glowing green character. The newcomer's deep voice rang through the night as we stared at him.

"How nice to meet the miko and you, Tomite. I'm Hikitsu."

* * *

Author's Notes: Finally ANOTHER seishi arrives! *cries in relief* I've written three chapters, and yes, I still think it's not up to par. . Anyway, Hikitsu's here! \^o^/ I'm _pretty_ sure the other seishi _will_ appear soon, but I've no idea just_ when _they're going to appear, as I haven't planned out who will appear when.

Hmm…let's see, yes, I'm going to put a _little_ WAFF between Tomite and Takiko (no, not between Tomite and _Hikitsu_- I'm a supporter of shonen-ai, but that pairing goes _tooo_ far o.0;;). Then again, it won't go overboard as poor little Juufan here can't write any sap without throwing up and wondering just HOW in the world she wrote that… ^_^;;

What else? Hmm…I need to really thank Kaze-chan for this chapter _especially_, because it somehow resembles how Toroki in her fic appears. And so to make up for it, I shall advertise her fic here! Go to read Kaze-chan's "It WAS Just A Normal Day in the Market"! It's sugoi!! (I know, I know, everyone hates advertising, but bear me for a while, okay? ^_~)

Now, for the moment all of you've been waiting for...it's time for the award of the earliest review! Chapter three's first reviewer is...Natsuki! Congrats!! Oh, don't worry, people! I'm not ignoring you, but from now on this award will be given to the first reviewer of my fic, okay?? ^_^ 

By the way, thanks for the reviews! They're really encouraging! Okay then, until next time, ja ne ~! 

(Author's Notes 2: What Really Happened During The Beta-Reading Of This Fic, by Sagara Sanosuke. Mwahaha.)

Sagara:…This needs work. It should be Tomato, not Tomite.

Juufan: No, it's Tomite.

Sagara: See? Tomite is corrected by spellcheck as Tomato. *changes word*

Juufan: *changes word back to Tomite*

Sagara: *changes again*

Juufan: *changes again

Sagara: *changes again*

Juufan: *changes again…etc.*

Sagara: TOMATO!!!

Juufan: TOMITE!!!

Sagara: TOMATO…*cracks up* Bwahahahaha!!

Tomite: -_-;;; Kindly stop butchering my name.

Sagara: *gasp* You used eloquent language!!! *faints*

Tomite: …I always do.

Takiko: Riiiiiiight. *whacks*

Juufan: *sweatdrop*

Sagara: …This is getting longer than the fic. *grins*

*suddenly, Tomite grabs Takiko and gives her a big ki

Juufan: THE END. *glare*


	5. Hikitsu is scary

Disclaimer: FY isn't mine, or at least I think so. Do you think I'm Yuu Watase? If yes, I own it!! *everyone is confused* ^_^ v Give me the money!! I'm rich!!

Sagara: Alright, hand over my mochi. You've been having too much of it. There's a tonne of sugar in it.

Juufan: Ehehehehehehe. 

* * *

"Hikitsu?!" 

I stared at him in amazement, not believing that one of the legendary Genbu shichiseishi was standing right in front of my eyes. I was looking at one of the shichiseishi, who actually spoke to me! This had to be a dream…but I didn't care. I didn't want to wake up! I was looking one of the most famous people in the land here!

"Hikitsu?" I heard the seishi's name being repeated behind me as Takiko came to stare at him too, her eyes looking slightly confused before she turned to look at me. "Is he one of your friends, Chamka?" 

I restrained the urge to hit her on the head, wondering if she actually _understood_ the entire legend of the Genbu no miko that I had related her yesterday- and evidently, she didn't. Sighing, I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Hikitsu, who was now occupied with the task of resetting his eye patch back to its original position as I turned to look at Takiko.

"Don't you remember _anything_ of what I told you yesterday?" I asked her, and she tilted her head to one side, looking more bewildered than ever. "For Genbu's sake, weren't you _paying_ attention to what I was saying?"

She shrugged, not really looking as if she understood what was happening. "Well, that story that you told me was so boring, so I nodded off. I woke up just at the end," she informed me with a slight grin, and I sighed in defeat. This girl could never be taught- by me, at least. I would die before I even got anything into that thick skull of hers- except the part about whacking me on the head, of course.

"That cut looks serious- you should get a doctor to look at it."

I was startled by Hikitsu's deep voice and started, before realizing that it was just him speaking. His eye patch was now firmly in place over the character 'to', or rather, in its real meaning: Dipper, which now emitted a mere dull green glow before fading into the darkness of the night. Reaching up to try to halt the flow of the blood on my neck, I watched as his image doubled and tripled before my very eyes before merging into one once more. My fingers came away from my skin, stained with bright red blood that seemed to shine, reflecting the moon's rays.

I winced, realizing that the wound was much more serious that what I had expected and frowned. The pain wasn't _that_ bad- it was just to question about the matter of time before I passed out completely from the loss of blood. I needed a doctor- but where were we supposed to find one in the middle of nowhere?

"Those guys might wake up any time too," Hikitsu added, shrugging as he began to walk off with the cold night breeze blowing through his long silvery hair. "I'd hate to think of the outcome when they round up their comrades- it won't be a pretty sight. I'd suggest you follow me- there's a village now far from here, unless you'd rather hang around and get yourself killed, of course. I can't argue about that."

Takiko turned to look at me inquisitively, pointing at his slowly disappearing form as he walked into the shadows once again. "Ne, I think we're supposed to follow him, ne?" she asked me, and I merely grabbed the horse's reins and her lower arm before dragging the both of them before I could lose sight of the tall, dignified seishi.

"I know that, damn it!"

-------

It wasn't long before we arrived at a small village that was surrounded and well protected by the forest around it. A fire was burning brightly in the middle, emitting a very comfortable orange-red glow into its surroundings; its warmth able to be felt even before we arrived at their front gates.

Throughout our short trip here, I had a little trouble walking straight- for some weird reason, trees just seemed to appear out of nowhere to restrain my path, making me bang into the thick, hard surface of their trunks. I winced, bringing up a hand to gingerly touch a bruise that was on my left cheek. It seemed as if I would have blue-black marks on my face by tomorrow- I had better be ready with an ice pack if I needed one.

All at once, everything seemed to blur, and I shook my head, trying to clear it. What was _wrong_ with me? Takiko's face seemed to go out of focus for a minute, and so did all of the houses as they twisted into all different types of shapes, from a weird ellipse to a stretched, wider version of everything. I clenched my fists, trying my best not to pass out. I still had to put the things down and find a place for the house…I couldn't collapse now! Had to stand this…

Despite my inner protests though, my consciousness won out in the end, and everything became a swirling spiral of darkness where the last pinpricks of lights slowly vanished into the small dot in the distance. The last thing I remembered was the sound of a girl's shrill scream, which sounded vaguely like Takiko calling my name, and everything slowly became eerily silent. 

-------

The first thing I felt just as the entire horizon in my head started to brighten was the dull pain that surrounded the spot above my shoulders. It throbbed as if it was alive, giving me the urge to stab it with something to stop that irritating pulse.

"Chamka? How are you feeling?"

Cracking my right open by just a slit, I was greeted by a horrible sight of a close up of someone's face as he or she, what ever _it_ was loomed over me. 

"GYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Jumping back to hit my face on the headboard, I rubbed the bump, still staring at the big face, which had now revealed itself to be Takiko who, too, had jumped back in surprise. She blinked, glaring at me as if I had suddenly gone insane as I stared at her, breathing hard. _WHAT THE HELL DID SHE THINK SHE WAS DOING, SCARING ME LIKE THAT?_!

Likewise, I yelled at her exactly what I was thinking at that moment. "What the hell do you think you were doing, you damn onna?!"

She frowned, not looking very pleased at the greeting that I had just given her as she threw the cloth that she was holding at my face. I winced as the damp cloth landed on my face as peeled it off without a second thought as I continued to glare daggers at her. "And what the hell was _that _for?!"

"That's for some ill-mannered, conceited otoko who doesn't know how to be grateful to someone who just saved his life!" she shot back hotly, not giving up as the both of us started to engage in the loudest verbal argument that the Four Gods had ever seen in the last century.

Pillows had just started to fly when someone walked into the room, missing a pillow by just a hair. I looked up, slightly surprised at someone else's presence just as a fluffy pillow hit me point-blank on the face. I glared at Takiko and held up a pillow warningly just as the newcomer sweatdropped and held up a hand as a sign of a truce.

My eyes followed the soft, liquid movements of the girl that demurely laid the tray which was filled with a delicious looking breakfast which bore such delicious smells that wafted around the room. Although my other four senses were taken with the food, my eyes never left the girl- I had had never seen a more beautiful girl in my life. I wondered if she would go out with me…?

Apparently, Takiko must have spotted the look on my face as she stood in front of me and whacked me again, this time without a pillow to cushion the effect. I winced, glaring at her just as the other girl made a hasty exit.

"For Genbu's sake, can't you just _not_ whack me for one day?!"

"Well, that's what you get if you're going to be such a hentai! Going after girls that are already married too!"

Married? I blinked at the new fact and looked pointedly at the green eyed girl, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "_She's _married? A girl as pretty as that? I don't buy it."

"I'm grateful to find that you find my wife quite…appealing, Tomite. Still, I would request that you keep your attention to other girls who are single and more fitting for your attention," came a wry voice from the door. I turned to see…Hikitsu?!

I blinked once again stupidly, my forehead wrinkling as I realized what he had said. That girl was _his _wife?! I groaned, burying my head in my hands. I had almost made a pass at a Genbu seishi's wife! I was going to die a horrible death! He would use that mysterious power of his to slit me open and then kill me before frying me and feeding to the hungry wolves that howled during the full moon! Or he would slice my head off before I could blink and stick it up on a stake in the grass outside his house! I was dead!!

Takiko was rolling her eyes as she watched me. "Don't mind him, Hikitsu-san, he's often _that_ stupid. Oh yes, I forgot to thank you in the first place! Ari-"

She was cut off as Hikitsu suddenly bowed in front of her, leaving her speechless. His eyes closed, he glanced at me for a short while before turning his attention back to the bewildered girl. 

"There is no need to thank me, miko-sama. I, as a Genbu seishi, am willing to protect you until the summoning of our god."

"W…what?" Takiko's eyes clouded over with confusion once again, and I barely constrained myself to hit her on the head with my pillow at that moment. She _obviously_ didn't remember the legend of the Genbu no miko…

Hikitsu looked up, his face looking a little confused as he shot a look at me. "Demo, aren't you the Genbu no miko, the one fated to bring safety and peace to all of Hokkan? That's Tomite, isn't it? I sensed his presence since yesterday- and I knew that he was around this area with the miko."

"_You're_ confused," I cut in, still wondering why people still thought of me as the Genbu no shichiseishi Tomite, despite the fact that I definitely _wasn't _him. "She's the Genbu no miko, there's no doubt about that. We're just going to the capital to meet with the emperor. One other thing, I'm _not_ Tomite- I just found her and was going to escort her to the city."

Takiko folded her arms as she frowned at me yet again. "You'll have to get it into that thick head of his that he _is_ that Tomite person, whoever that is, Hikitsu-san," she spoke, glaring clearly at me. "I saw that green symbol saying 'emptiness', or something like that, and he wouldn't believe me. This baka's just too stubborn, if you ask me."

"Hey!" I protested, and the seishi raised an eyebrow, looking straight at me, and most probably studying me. "I am _not_ Tomite; that seishi has way more abilities than me, damn it! Gods, why don't you people _listen_?"

Just before I finished that sentence, Takiko had already lifted up half of my shirt before I could even squawk in protest and showed something on my back to Hikitsu, who silently nodded. I frowned, not feeling very amused with that girl's tricks. Why'd she have to drag a seishi into this, of all things to do?

The tall seishi drew back, and gazed straight at my face before raising an eyebrow. "Well, no matter if he doesn't believe it. It doesn't matter anyway."

"N…nani?!" Takiko's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets as she stared unbelievingly at him. "Demo, you said…you saw…!"

"See, I _told_ you that I wasn't a seishi!" I smirked, feeling quite relieved as I pulled my shirt down. The head-hitting onna had some pluck pulling up my shirt like that…! "Now, will you stop bugging me about that?"

She glared at me once again and looked pleadingly at Hikitsu once more. "Demo, Hikitsu-san…"

"I'm not _finished_ yet," the silver haired seishi interrupted, his eyes gleaming slightly at my direction…or was that merely my imagination? I shrugged it off, dismissing it as something to do with his genes.

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't accept the fact that he _is_ a seishi, but since he _is_ one, he'll have to come along with us all the same. After all, one of a seishi's jobs are to protect the miko no matter where they are."

It was my turn to gape like a fish out of water as I stared unbelievingly at him now. Why, or all people and of all times, was he taking _her_ side? Oh…wait a minute. He wasa _seishi_. Of course he'd listen to her. She was his miko, ne?

"Listen, the both of you," I sighed, sitting up to reach for my things. "You guys can keep on looking for the rest of the seishi, but I'm going home. Since you," I looked at Hikitsu pointedly, "Can protect her, I take it she'll be safe with you. Now, where are my shoes?"

__

WHACK!

I winced, bringing my hand up to rub and ease the pain from the bump on my head as I turned to glare at her. She was brushing her hands again, looking very proud at herself as I erupted heatedly, watching in satisfaction as her hair was blown back from the force of my voice.

"Damn it, you freaking onna! I've taken care and tolerated you for long enough, but do I get anything good back from you? _Nooo, _you just have to hit me some more on the head as if it was nobody's business! Now, for the second and _last_ time, where are my shoes?!"

I was then picked up roughly from the scruff of my neck, and found myself facing Hikitsu's face, which, for some reason I didn't want to find out, seemed both black and red with rage. I was thrown roughly onto the bed once again, and skidded back to hit the headboard with enough force to stop an elephant in its tracks.

"_Never, ever speak to the miko-sama in that tone again_," he pronounced each word with such emphasis, his voice dangerously calm, but I saw his eyes burn a fire that was hot enough to char me even from where I was sitting, stunned. "If you do so, I shall not hesitate to take any serious action on you. Is that _understood_?"

The last word was emphasized so strongly that Takiko herself jumped and swallowed in fright, her fingers fumbling with the hem of her skirt while I was simply staring dumbly at the seishi who had been so calm and collected in front of me just minutes ago. What…whatever happened to him?!

"H…hai," I finally sputtered out, and suddenly, his face regained its normal composure once more. Turning to look at me before exiting the room, I trembled slightly under the fierce look that he was giving me.

"I'd suggest you get ready- we're setting off tomorrow to the capital. And one more thing- _you're_ following us, so don't try sneaking away."

As he exited the room, both Takiko and I sat there in stunned silence as we looked each other. His anger had been frightening- as if he was Genbu himself and had ultimate power over us.

"That was…scary, wasn't it?" Takiko spoke up in a very small voice and I nodded. In fact, I couldn't agree more with her at that time. Hikitsu was definitely _one_ guy that I didn't want to mess with. I'd face a furious Takiko who was armed with fists and pillows anytime than cross him when he was in a bad temper…

* * *

Author's Notes: Hmm…not much development in this chapter. They get to know Hikitsu even closer…where he turns out to have a hell of a temper. I don't know where the temper part came from, I swear! I just typed and suddenly, BOOM! It appeared on the screen! I didn't realize its existence before this, I promise! ^_^;;

Pillow fight scene…well, I was _almost_ going to have a full-fledged fight (despite never having an experience in one -_-;;), but decided against it. It would've been fun, though! *files away thought for a further reference in the future if this type of scene ever comes up again* 

Let's see, what else? Oh yes! First mention of Hikitsu's family (as stated in the prologue earlier that he _did_ have a family) in this chapter! My theory is like this: as a seishi (whom I shall hopefully reveal his history if I ever get around to doing it…), he would get a good wife, who naturally, would be one that is pretty and hardworking besides being dedicated to him! Not that I'm dissing women, I'm an onna too, you know! It's just that…uh… *scratches head* Fine! I'll write the story!! *sighs* Demo…I don't have time, no da…

Well, Hikitsu's clan (and family) are nomads, so I've designed this chapter based on that. They settle down to let their goats to graze, and when the grass is gone, they move on. So that's why they live in a house and not in a caravan a la gypsy style. *nod nod* 

Tomite is still denying that he_ is _a seishi (it is hard to see a symbol on your back after all), but he'll come to accept it! After all, he's being forced to follow Takiko and Hikitsu, ne? *smiles at Hikitsu who shakes his head humbly*

Hikitsu: It was nothing, Juufan. A little seishi duty for him will do him good, anyway. He needs to get a little discipline.

*sweatdrops* Ah…hai. Anyways, thanks for the reviews people! Don't worry, I won't forget this story! Unlike my other fic (Sakura in Hogwarts)… ^_^;; Poor Juufan has a short attention span…

Okay, until next time, ja ne ~!

(Author's Notes 2: What Really Happened During The Beta-Reading Of This Fic, by Sagara Sanosuke)

Sagara: -ss. What the?! Why'd you cut me off last time?!

Juufan: 'Cause the author's notes were getting too long.

Sagara: Admit it. You're allergic to sap.

Juufan: I am not.

Sagara: You are. Anyway…*changes subject* Hiccup and Tomato!! ^_^

Juufan: …Hikitsu and Tomite.

Sagara: Hiccup and Tomato!

Juufan: No…I do not want to go through this again…

Sagara: *changes everything to Hiccup and Tomato*

Juufan: Change it back!

Sagara: *sticks tongue out* I hold the mighty keyboard. So there.

Juufan: …I hold the rights to this fic. I can prevent you from even touching it.

Sagara: But you won't. Mwahaha.

~tsuzuku (to be continued…^^)

P.S: Informal poll time! Who is your favourite character? The main characters (Tomato-Sagara, change that back!-Tomite, Hikitsu [Sagara: *hiccups*], Takiko) or the minor characters (the bandit that threatened and almost slit Tomato's neck…_Sagara…_)? Tell us in your reviews!


	6. Choke choke

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. What, do you think I'm rich enough to own it? Ask Yuu Watase if she'll give it to me without even suing me then… -_-;;; 

* * *

The next morning seemed even colder than usual, and I shivered as the cold air hit my skin. Hikitsu seemed totally unscathed by the climate, as if he himself was already used to it (he _was_ older than me after all), while Takiko was still busily rubbing her eyes and saying something about pillows and blankets that were chasing after her.

We started out after an early breakfast, with both Takiko and me yawning and with Hikitsu leading. He seemed to know the way better than us, at least- I had only been to the capital only three times, and the last time I went there was when I was…when I was…ten, I think. Besides, my sense of direction was totally unreliable in the first place, so I wasn't surprised when Hikitsu informed the both of us that we had actually gone many, many miles astray from the road leading to the capital.

Takiko, being the totally undependable miko she was , fell asleep, much to my disgust. It wasn't that I minded her sleeping, but why did she have to fall asleep on me? Besides, her skirt was beginning to get blown up by the wind that was blowing from up front… 

I sighed in relief, remembering for a minute that she_ wasn't_ awake, so there was no way that she could actually hit me on the head. I only discovered how wrong I was when her arm flew back and struck me point blank on the nose, leaving my poor nose red as I glared at her. She, in turn, had merely mumbled something in her asleep about hard beds and tried to turn over- much to my horror. Why did Hikitsu have to leave her with me? Wasn't _he_ the better and only, (in my opinion) seishi? Why did I have to end up with _her_ again?

Still, he didn't seem to be acknowledging the many glares that I shot towards him, and I relaxed slightly, shaking my head as I looked down at the slightly snoring Takiko. Soft wisps of her black hair framed her small face slightly messily, and I reached a hand down to clear them from her face as she mumbled something and turned again in her sleep.

My hand seemed to freeze in its place, and I suddenly blinked, wondering why I had even bothered doing such a thing. After all, this ungrateful onna wasn't going to thank me even if I did so, and besides, she was sleeping! Her hair didn't look _that_ nice even when she arrived, anyway…

"Tomite."

I blinked, responding to that name despite my inward protests to ignore the name that Hikitsu had been set on giving me. He had slowed his midnight-black horse to a trot as he came up beside me, his silvery-white hair flying loosely as the morning breeze blew, playing through his hair with its long fingers. "Nani?"

"How did you meet the miko? I do believe that she wouldn't just drop out of the sky."

"_You_ wouldn't know," I muttered under my breath, carefully keeping it out of earshot. He didn't know how accurate his guess was, apparently, and I couldn't help disappointing him. "Well, I found this head hi…uh, Takiko in the woods when I was out hunting. According to what she told me, she was brought to this world by a book called the 'Shi Jin Ten Shio', the book that all the four kingdoms have, if I'm not wrong."

The seishi never said a word as I spoke, yet his forehead wrinkled slightly in astonishment as I spoke. At the end, I looked at him expectantly, wondering if he had been anticipating stories of dragons who wanted to devour the miko or crazy monkeys who were trying to chase Takiko up a tree. Either one seemed much more interesting than the real story, though.

"I…see," he spoke at last, and I couldn't control the smirk that rose to my lips as I nodded, then almost falling off the horse as Takiko gave a kick to my right leg in her sleep, making me yelp in pain. Why that onna…!

Both Hikitsu and I sweatdropped as she rolled over once again and muttered something about painful the end of beds were, though. The both of us exchanged weird looks, and at last, to my greatest relief, Hikitsu offered to take over her for a while. Takiko awoke somewhere when I was transferring her to Hikitsu's horse, but soon fell asleep promptly asleep, much to poor Hikitsu's horror.

I laughed, and massaging my neck, continued to look forward and bring my horse to a swifter gallop, leaving the rest of them behind, despite Hikitsu's yells for me to slow down or get lost. (I think he meant it literally, but if he meant it the other way round, I wouldn't have minded either.)

-------

I followed him in after seeing to the horses and practically pushing Takiko who was standing in front of the building with her mouth agape, watching as he requested for two rooms. Well, naturally we had to use _two_ rooms; Takiko was an onna after all, no matter how she didn't act like one. I had absently (and accidentally) voiced out that thought, and resulted in receiving a hard jab on the ribs by Takiko who glowered at me.

"…And may I ask for you names…?" the man with the moustache behind the counter peered at us, and I wondered if he thought we were refugees that had fled from Kuto. Well, we must really look like a wreck if he even thought so, but with Takiko's clothes? I didn't think so.

"Okuda Takiko, Tan Chamka and Chen Emtato," Hikitsu spoke, and I looked at him confusedly. I knew Takiko's name and mine, but who was Chen Emtato? Him? Besides, why was he using our real names (although he had always made it a rule to call me Tomite) when he could have easily gotten free room with the presence of the Genbu no miko?

"…Okay. Follow that boy over there- he'll bring up your luggage. Hope you have a nice stay. Next please," the almost bald man spoke monotonously, which I suspected, was more of a routine when you were stuck working in such a dreary job. We watched as a blond haired boy hurried over, limping slightly and grabbed our luggage as he whistled to a few other boys of his age to come help him.

We were forced to walk up the stairs for approximately five floors, if I counted properly on our way up. The boys seemed to have no problems; they ran up the stairs, and beside me, I heard Hikitsu wonder aloud about how they had so much energy. I couldn't agree more, noticing much to my glee, that Takiko was slowly huffing her way up, still somewhere on the first floor stairs while we were on the third floor.

Sighing, I jumped down the stairs, two at a time and picked her up, only to get hit hard on the head for my efforts. I glared at her, daring her to do anything more as she gave me an answering glare and a swift kick in my shins that made me grimace at the sharp pain that flew up my knee.

"Will you simmer down?" I asked exasperatedly, walking up slowly, wondering if I should drop her 'by accident' somehow. "If you keep kicking around and hitting me like that, I'll be bound to trip and drop you over the railing sooner or later."

Those words seemed to have the desired effect over her, and she became slightly quieter and stopped fidgeting, but that didn't stop her from mumbling some insults at me under her breath which I tried not to pay any attention to. Hitching her higher, I felt her arms tighten around my neck, and I blinked, realizing for the first time that she _was_ afraid that I'd drop her. With that, I grinned slightly and continued the unpleasant task of carrying her up.

We finally arrived at the top of the stairs, and I was out of breath. I didn't understand how heavy _she_ could be when the normal girls that I usually hung out with (okay, perhaps I did more than hang out with them) were usually lighter than her. Still, I didn't say this out loud, wisely reminding myself of the hard jab in my ribs that still ached from where she nudged me.

Hikitsu's and my room were across the hall from Takiko, and it took much cajoling from both of us before she agreed to sleep in her own room. We exchanged relieved looks, and I wondered for a minute what would happen if we had ended up in one room, and how we would explain what happened _that_ to the emperor when we got to the capital.

Dinner came soon enough as the growl of our stomachs seemed to fill the air, and I was painfully and hungrily reminded of the fact that we hadn't eaten lunch. Needless to say, we didn't have to go hungry any longer and were soon sitting at a table at a crowded bar. We wisely avoided the areas with more people, instead sticking to those in the darker areas of the room.

Waiting for the waiter to come to take our orders, I inquired idly, watching as the waiters went from table to table. "How long more before we arrive at the capital?"

Hikitsu shrugged, taking out a map from his pocket and opened it, making sure that it didn't roll back when lying flat on the wooden surface of the table. Looking at the map, I studied it, noting that the capital was somewhere to the southwest, near the country of Sairo. 

"We're here," he pointed at a small spot that symbolized the northern provinces on the brown scroll that had been marked with black ink. Moving his finger to the capital, he frowned, estimating the amount of time and route that we should take to arrive at the capital faster. After all, the country needed the miko as fast as it could.

"If we take this path though these mountains here, we could shorten our journey by half," he observed, tracing his finger down the suggested trail. "The capital isn't far after that- it shouldn't be more than a half a day on horseback after we've got though the mountains."

"Demo, aren't the mountains dangerous?" Takiko asked, and I nodded, agreeing with her. "Seeing the climate around here, I don't think I need to ask how cold it is up there. What if we get caught in an avalanche?"

Hikitsu frowned, then traced another, but longer route onto the map. "It's either that or we can ride around the mountain, but that _would_ take longer as we would've to cross the river here."

He pointed at the small, squiggly line that ran from the sea and his eyebrow furrowed. I could see that it was further than taking the mountains, but the risk was always there. Then again, everything had its own risk.

Looking up, he gazed expectantly at the both of us. "What do you think?"

I frowned, folding my arms as I scrutinized the scroll. Which was the better route? 

"Mountains," I decided at last, looking up to see Takiko's reaction. "Demo, we'll need to pack extra supplies, or we won't be able to last up there. From what I hear, it's extremely cold up there."

Takiko nodded, her forehead wrinkling. "I suppose I can't disagree since it's two against one. Now, our main problem is the money. For supplies, we need money, and I don't think even you have enough," she looked at Hikitsu who nodded in reply. I quirked an eyebrow at her, noticing the serious look on her face for the first time.

"I could always go and look for firewood to sell," I volunteered. Despite being shunned by the villagers back home, I had learnt that people were _extremely_ lazy and would pay to have a measly job like that done for them. I wouldn't be surprised if there were people like that here too.

The tall, silver haired seishi nodded in agreement. "I can see if I can help any of the merchants. I know a little about accounts and counting- with any luck, I may be able to work in a granary." 

"I could cl-" Takiko started, but was sharply cut off by Hikitsu.

"You are _not_ going to do anything, Takiko-san (she had insisted that he call her by her first name). You're going to sit in the inn and _not_ go anywhere at _all_. We'll be checking on you during breaks."

"Demo…!"

"We don't need you to be too exhausted when we finally gather enough money to make the journey. The emperor and Genbu would never forgive us if you ended up dead at the palace doorstep."

"You mean the palace _has_ a doorstep?" I muttered under my breath, then receiving a warning glare from Hikitsu. Why didn't that stupid onna have to do any work? She couldn't be excluded just because she was the miko! "Talk about an onna who's got too much free time in her hands…"

"Tomite, I'm warning you…" 

The seishi's voice had risen to a higher volume, and he was glaring dangerously at me. I immediately fell silent, waiting as a harried waitress finally came to attend our table. I looked down at her legs, noting that they were long and…

__

WHACK!

"You baka hentai! Don't you know how _not_ to be serious?" Takiko's fist had landed on the side of my head this time, and glared sideways at her as the shapely waitress sweatdropped but continued taking orders from a very amused Hikitsu.

"Oh, and this comes from some ungrateful onna who shows too much of her legs anyway!" I taunted her in my best irritating singsong voice, somewhat eying her skirt that had been drawn to a very _interesting_ height above her knees. She narrowed her eyes, and I could practically see the lightning that seemed to flash between us.

"WHAT DID YOU _SAY_?!"

Hikitsu sighed, and got up, putting a hand on both of our heads before pushing us down on our seats as he huffed exasperatedly. 

"Honestly, sometimes the two of you act just like kids," he commented, despite the fact that the both us were too busy glaring at each other to listen to him. "Now, cool down before you bring this place down, okay?"

I snorted, folding my arms as our food began to appear, starting with the cups for the tea. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if some stupid onna brought down this place with her damn whacking, for Genbu's sake!"

Hikitsu sighed. "Tomite, don't make me _make_ you shut up."

Takiko smirked, taking a sip out of her cup. "Yeah, Chamka, your mouth's too big sometimes. It's something like this," she spoke as she stretched her own mouth, making her look so ridiculous that I started laughing.

"That doesn't look like mine, you damn onna! That looks like _yours_ when you're asleep!"

We started off again, and Hikitsu finally stopped trying to silence us after a few attempts, resorting to eating his rice quietly and letting us get at each other's throats before we started to choke from eating and talking at the same time.

-------

The town seemed so much more subdued at night, I noted as we walked out of the bar after paying the tab, inhaling the fresh night air. It wasn't as cold here as my village, since it was further south, yet a trace of the lingering coldness still remained. 

Takiko rubbed her arms, and eyed the goosebumps that had rose on her flesh with a raised eyebrow. That reminded me- we had to get her some new clothes- she couldn't possibly face the emperor in such indecent attire. Besides, I was afraid that Genbu would be too horrified to grant her any wishes.

It was then that we caught sight of a bright ray of light that lit up the entire area and the loud sound of crackling flames. We exchanged looks, and all three pairs of eyes widened as the smell of smoke in the air became inevitable. 

"Is it just me or is that a _fire_?" I asked, but the other two had already set off running in the direction of the light, leaving me standing alone to stare at the bright, red-orange flames. "Hey, wait up! You don't expect me to keep out of the fun, do you?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Yup, this story is slow paced…what do you expect? I'm the type that _loves_ to drag stories along and write short chapters (well, in my opinion, they _are_ short). 

This time, Hikitsu and Tomite have at least learnt how to get on together (as opposed to Tomite and Takiko who are still fighting like cats and dogs). Yes, the other seishi will be appearing soon, be patient! Maybe they'll appear in the next chapter, or the one after that, or the one… *cowers as everyone glares at her*

If you're wondering where I got the idea for the mountain route, I was thinking of Mulan's 'Tung Shau Pass' in the show. I figured that since that show was set in China, there had to be mountains in China, ne? *happily ignores Geography teacher who is glaring angrily at her* ^_^

Slight clue for following chapters: Someone by the name of Kyou Geishun will be appearing in the future chapters. To tell the truth, I wanted to use that name for Tomite at first, but then I found out his real name… . The name Geishun is cute! Don't you guys think so? ^_^

Thanks for the reviews! *is even more geared up to write* Okay…don't forget to R and R! I don't want to push you people, but I love reviews too, you know! Please?????? *big puppy dog eyes*

By the way, congrats to Kaze-chan as she's the first reviewers! Oh, and Flying Heart, thanks for the reviews!! ^_^ 

Okay then, until next time, ja ne ~!


	7. Fire!

Disclaimer: I don't own FY. Full stop. End of story.

* * *

Apparently, it _was_ a fire, and a crowd had gathered around the roaring fire, some merely pointing and staring at it while others were working hard to put it out by using the water from a nearby lake. The heat was astounding, one could start sweating and feel sweltering hot when just standing in a 3 miles radius from the burning building.

Hikitsu and Takiko had already arrived by the time I managed to find the scene of the fire after tracing the light back to its source. The look on their faces were serious as they watched the fire grow out of control, and I greatly suspected that they wanted to help despite not knowing how to. After all, the situation was very hectic, and adding a helping hand in might make it worse.

"Chamka, Hikitsu-san, can't you _do_ anything?" Takiko pleaded, her green eyes wide as she stared helplessly at the blazing building that was being consumed by flames. "Can't we at least _help_?"

Hikitsu's eyes were very serious as he shook his head very slowly, speaking in a low tone. "I'm sorry, Takiko-san, but if we use our powers here, our identities might be revealed. We don't want any danger from the villagers, if you understand what I mean."

Genbu, we were worried about _threats_ from the villagers? Somehow, despite the fact that it _was_ true, it sounded corny, and I wondered bitterly if _that_ was the real reason why we were so hesitant to help. Maybe it was merely us that were over frightened-who knows? 

It was at that time that my sharp eyes caught sight of a brightly coloured head somewhere in the red-orange flames, waving frantically to the people down there. I squinted, trying to focus through the smoke that was blocking my line of vision before finally making out a boy of about ten years old in there.

Genbu, he was the same boy that had brought our luggage up to our rooms in the inn! My eyes widened in horror as I realized the seriousness of the situation. I watched as he waved frantically and seemed to yell, but his voice was lost over the sound of the crackling flames. Besides, his small body seemed so inferior to the fire, and no one could see him except those who focused hard enough.

Starting forward, I grabbed a long piece of discarded tablecloth near the rubbish heap nearby and grabbed someone's bucket of water as they were busy trying to extinguish the flames.

"Chamka! What are you _doing_?" I heard Takiko call but ignored it as I pushed the helpelss man that seemed to cower before me as I took the water. He trembled, looking as frightened as if I was about to kill him, and I snorted. Did he really think that I had the time to toy around with him when someone's life was at stake?

Throwing the water on myself, I then rushed in, dripping wet as I covered myself in the wet cloth. The smoke was terrible- and I dropped to the floor, crawling under the thick, black smoke above me. I thought I heard Hikitsu call me to stop and come back- but everything else had been drowned out by the loud crackling of the flames around me. I couldn't go back now- I had come in here to rescue someone, and I had to do it without sacrificing anybody's life!

The stairs seemed to spiral a long way up as I made my way up slowly, being careful to avoid any fallen beams or any that threatened to collapse in on me at any moment. It wasn't easy, and I had to hurry, for I heard the boy's cries growing fainter as each minute passed. Besides, the heat around me had seemed to increase- it was a matter of time before the cloth dried out and started to catch fire.

"Boy!" I called, hoping to all the four gods in the skies that he could hear me. "Can you hear me? Where are you?"

There was a silence, and just when I thought that he was dead from suffocation-

"Onegai! I'm here, in the third room to the right! Please hurry!" 

It was then that my foot slipped from the steps, and I found myself in a dangerous position and about to fall, but my right hand grabbed the wooden railing, steadying the rest of my body. I sighed in relief, silently offering a prayer of thanks to Genbu especially, and continued my task to climb the stairs and avoid any fallen beams.

It didn't take me long to maneuver myself through the hallways after I cleared the stairs- to my luck, the damage and fire wasn't so bad there, but it was slowly spreading. Counting three doors down the hall, I kicked the wooden door down and found the small boy trembling and quaking from fear inside. Perspiration beaded his forehead as he stared in terror at me, as if I was some monster that was going to eat him.

"Okay, now that we've got you, let's get out of here!" I said decisively, trying to calm my own pounding heart as I wrapped him in the wet cloth together with me and painstakingly but quickly made our way down the stairs.

Halfway down the stairs, my worst fears came true. The fire had finally spread and was covering the entire bottom half of the creaky wooden steps, leaving our exit blocked. My eyes darting from left to right, I realized that I had no choice but to leap down to the floor below us, risking a broken leg or try to walk through the fire, which seemed plain ridiculous. Still, a broken leg was better than a lost life, ne? Besides, the ceiling might just cave in and collapse on us any time…

"Listen, kid," I spoke to the whimpering boy whose eyes were wide with fear. "We're going to have to jump, but you've got to land properly, or you'll break one of your legs. Just hang on to me, okay?"

He nodded, his bright blond hair ruffled and unruly as I heaved him onto my back. Inhaling, I took a deep breath and jumped, praying once again for safety from Genbu. Genbu forgive me if I've ever insulted you or anything like that…

As we sailed off the railing, the beams crashed behind us on the spot where we had just been standing, giving me a feeling of relief that I had made that quick decision. Looking down, I concentrated on landing, or at least to feel that pain and hear a loud crunch to prove that we _had_ landed. 

It was then that the most bizarre thing happened. A translucent bubble seemed to float from outside through the wall towards us. It seemed to enclose itself around us, bringing us to float down to the floor safely before finally bursting with a soft _ping_ when my feet touched the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" I muttered to myself, then promptly shook myself out of it. Telling myself that now was no time to think about floating bubbles that could go through walls, I tightened my grip around the boy and made a sprint for the door, hearing as more beams collapsed behind us. The boy was hanging onto my neck as hard as he could with his eyes close as I pushed myself forward even more, hoping that my years of chasing after rabbits would finally come to use.

Just as both my feet hit the familiar soil of the outside world, there was a rumbling sound, and the building finally collapsed, leaving the once mighty building in just mere scaffolding now. The boy was roughly grabbed from my reach from whom I thought was his mother, while two arms immediately surrounded me, pulling me hard enough to make me gasp for breath.

"You damn baka, Chamka!" Takiko mumbled as she buried her face in my shirt, and I blinked, looking confusedly at Hikitsu for an explanation. He shrugged and patted me on the back while the girl seemed to sob a river onto my clothes. What in all of Hokkan was going _on_?

"Next time, think of your own safety before that of others, Tomite," the serious seishi remarked, smiling slightly as he glanced at my back, much to my astonishment. "By the way, your seishi symbol's glowing again."

I frowned at his comment, but patted Takiko's back, wondering why she had suddenly become so emotional of a sudden. Maybe I _had_ done something stupid by just running in like that, but she didn't have to go all teary over me because of that! I stared helplessly at her as she continued to mumble something into my shirt, and finally pulled away.

"Why'd you do something like that for?" she demanded, her voice still scratchy from crying as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Don't you know that you could've gotten killed?"

I sighed, watching as she sniffed, trying to stop the sobs that wracked her body. Smiling slightly, I patted her on the head, smiling slightly as I did so. 

"Well, _miko-sama_, you were the one that told us to help. I just did the best I could."

"Demo, you could have gotten killed! Even over inhalation of smoke could kill someone!"

I smiled, patting her slightly on the head as I offered her my biggest grin. "Well, I'm still alive, aren't I? That's to prove to head-hitting girls like you that I _am_ tougher than you think!"

"You damn baka, who ever said that I was worried about you in the first place?" she shot back, trying to hide her red rimmed eyes as she pouted. I laughed, wondering why she was so stubborn.

"Maybe the fact that you're crying as if the world's going to end tomorrow?" I offered, dodging as she playfully swiped at my head. "Now, now, no more head hitting for tonight- I'm too exhausted to play along with your games."

She laughed and latched on to me again, much to my surprise, and I shrugged. Why pull a girl off when you were getting all the attention that you should've gotten in the first place? 

-------

That night, I slept as soundly as a log, never ever feeling this exhausted in my entire life. My dreams were fitful, reminisces of what had happened earlier that night, and according to Hikitsu the next morning, I had smiled and said something about some baka miko in my sleep. Talk about weird…

I hadn't mentioned the weird bubble to Hikitsu or Takiko yet; I had been too drained of energy to even comment about the weird bubble the last night. Still, I wondered if that bubble had anything to do with the other Genbu seishi, for as far as I knew, no normal human could create such things, unless they had great powers of sorcery.

"You're not eating, Tomite?" Hikitsu had asked when I went down for breakfast, noticing that I hadn't touched my food at all. Takiko, however, was happily devouring the food that had been set in front of her, much to my amusement. It was as if she had never seen bread before.

I reluctantly took a bite out of my breakfast, not feeling very hungry, instead quite lethargic, if I could describe it. I was worn out from last night for some weird reason, and I couldn't stop myself from nodding off at the table. "Nothing like that, Hikitsu. Just…tired."

Takiko finally stopped popping things into her mouth and gazed at me, her eyebrow furrowed. "Tired? You shouldn't have woken up so early then, Chamka. We would've let you sleep in- you deserve it."

"True," I remarked, as I stretched, trying to stifle another gigantic yawn from escaping my throat. "Ne, did the two of you see the bubble that floated in from outside yesterday? Did you make it, Hikitsu?"

The seishi was eyeing me with much puzzlement as his forehead wrinkled. "_What_ bubbles? I don't have that type of things in my seishi powers. Are you sure that you weren't hallucinating?"

I was slightly annoyed; did he really think that my senses had been dulled by the smoke? I was much more careful than that! "I don't hallucinate in an emergency. Wait a minute- you said that you _didn't_ do it? Then who did?"

Takiko seemed to look confusedly at the both of us before piping up. "Could it be another Genbu seishi?"

"Probably," Hikitsu agreed as he frowned, thinking as he chewed an extra large piece of dumpling, making me wonder why he didn't choke when swallowing. "Let's see, we have to look for Iname, Namame, Uruki, Urumiya and Hatsui. One of these five may be the person who saved you yesterday, Tomite."

"I'd like to thank him," I yawned as I took another drink of my hot tea in front of me. "If it weren't for him, I'd be lying dead in that house dead like a rat. He saved my life."

Takiko sipped her water, raising an eyebrow at me as she swallowed. "Well, I should've told him or her to leave you alone. A person who simply runs into burning buildings and risks his life for no apparent reason deserves to die like a rat."

I narrowed my eyes as I glared sideways at her. "Sure. And this comes from a head-hitting onna who was going on and on yesterday about how worried she was. _Suuuuure_."

A most interesting shade of pink lit up Takiko's cheeks as she blushed slightly and looked away. Folding her arms, she averted her eyes, not meeting my amused ones as she spoke.

"Well, it _is_ usual for a person to panic when someone does a crazy thing. After all, I'm sure I would've done the same thing if Hikitsu-san did something like that too. That, of course, is highly improbable, since he has much more sense than you!"

"Nani?! Are you saying that I have no brains at all?" 

"Well...judging by your practically _nonexistant_ brain capacity, why not?" 

"Take that back, you damn onna!" 

Hikitsu sighed as he stood up and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, making me yelp in surprise. Placing some money on the table, he looked at Takiko while still keeping a firm grip on me. 

"We'll be going to look for some jobs. Remember, go back to the inn _straight_ after you finish- no wandering around. If news gets out that you're the Genbu no miko…" he shook his head, his eyes serious while I struggled to free myself from his grasp.

She nodded obediently, looking down at my unfinished food. "Can I have Chamka's food since he's not going to eat it?"

I glared at her, just wondering how much food that girl could consume. "That's up to you, you head hitting- itte! Let go of me, Hikitsu!" 

Hikitsu had taken some liberties to drag me out by my collar, giving my behind a very _hard_ time as I was dragged along. I winced, directing a death glare straight at him. He shrugged, not listening to me as he pulled, but stopped for some reason.

Astonished, I followed his gaze, only to see the very same boy that I rescued the night before standing at the door of the bar. He seemed just as untidy and didn't seemed to have taken a bath since yesterday. He seemed to be looking at something, for I could see that his eyes shining while his face slightly pale. I blinked, tilting my head slightly so that I could get a better view of him. He seemed to be looking straight at me, or so I thought.

"Are you really the Genbu no miko and her seishi?" he blurted out after a few long minutes of staring, and I felt the seishi's hand on my neck stiffen. The boy knew that we (or just Hikitsu) were seishi? But that was impossible, unless... 

Somehow, news of the arrival of the miko had leaked out, and this boy knew. But who else knew that Takiko and Hikitsu were…?

There was a stunned silence as the bread fell from Takiko's hands. The boy still stood there, his eyes darting from her to both me and Hikitsu, as he waited for a reply. The bar suddenly seemed to grow eerily quiet, as if the other patrons had heard the boy's seemingly innocent question. Onegai, Genbu, we've had enough problems already...

"Genbu no miko…?" I heard an awed whisper from somewhere, and I bit my lip. Now, the whole town would know who she really was. This was _bad_…

* * *

Author's Notes: Sixth chapter! \^o^/ This fic's gone so far already! Well, it _is_ longer than any of my other fics… *recounts* Yup, it certainly is!

Ah…the mysterious bubble! Who could it be - a friendly sorcerer (as what Tomite said) or one of the shichiseishi? That you people will have to wait and see! Oh, and while all of you die of suspense, do review! It might help me to chug out the next chapter! ^_~ v

If all of you have to know, I'm suffering from a terrible bout of writer's block. It's made my sentences _very_ long winded (reread this chapter and you'll understand what I mean) and everything sounds corny! . My poor creativity resources have been drained empty…

*empty gargle of water sounds from poor Juufan's brain* Ideas…maybe I'll take a rest off this fic for a while. If it continues like this, it'll never get anywhere! Maybe I'll work on a side story for Hikitsu… *thinks* Maybe I will…

*pokes finger into empty brain* Well, that's it. All the rest's gone _phut_ and up in smoke. It needs to cool down a while, so I'll try working on other fics during this stretch. Gomen nasai!! .

Oh yes, thanks for the reviews! Kami-sama, you have no idea how hard it is to get reviews! I'm just glad that you guys know how hard it is! *grins* by the way, I do realize that Takiko seems to hit Tomite in each chapter. So, I've decided a contest: at the end of the fic, the person who correctly counts the number of whacks that Tomite has received throughout the story will receive a prize! Of course, that reward will be a surprise! 

*sighs and pokes empty creativity resources again* Oh well, until next time, ja ne ~!


	8. Mud is not good

Disclaimer: I had dinner today. That dinner is mine, as it's in my stomach now. But no, FY isn't in there, so it's not mine. *Eats FY* 

Note: This chapter was written 2 weeks after the last one; showing that Juufan has somewhat recovered from the effects of writer's block. Let's just hope that she doesn't get another bout of that _again_ .

* * *

Things were getting worse and worse. First we had that _little_ trouble with the fire, and now some kid has to come in here to burst the bubble on us for being Genbu seishi. Genbu, what wrong had we done to deserve such punishment?

Whispers and murmurs had begun to spring up from every corner of the bar, each about Takiko, Hikitsu and me. Apparently, even the legend of the Genbu no miko was known here, judging by the sudden silence. I could even sense the tension in the air as Hikitsu released my shoulder to walk up to the innocent-looking blond haired boy who blinked questioningly but didn't utter a word regarding the man's advance towards him.

"Why do you want to know if we _are_, my little friend?" he asked, his voice deadly calm in that dangerous sort of way. I immediately stiffened, ready to hold him back if he started to beat up the kid for letting the cat out of the bag. We didn't need more publicity for now, at least. Takiko herself looked slightly alarmed, and her eyebrows had already raised to phenomenal heights as she looked at me and nodded.

The big, brown eyes blinked innocently at Hikitsu as the boy spoke, evidently unaware of what might happen to him if the seishi _did_ explode. "Well…I thought I could thank that oniisan there for saving me," he spoke, pointing at me, and I blinked, surprised at the new revelation. "Besides, my 'niichan wants to see you."

I blinked again, then leaned further to look more closely at the ruffled blond haired boy who seemed to stare admiringly up at me. Well, I was honoured by the acknowledgement that he was giving me, but this was a bit too much, especially when we were trying so hard to keep our profiles low. Wait a minute- did he say his 'niichan'? Who _was_ this 'niichan'?

"Your 'niichan?" I inquired, pushing the tall, silver haired seishi to the back with the back of my arm. "Thanks for the acknowledgement, but who is he, may I ask?"

Before he could reply, a small, high voice spoke timidly behind us, making me jump. "Well, if you want to know, his brother's a farmer who lives somewhere around the west of this village."

I spun around to see a small trembling girl whose arms were shaking so hard that the drinks that she was carrying had spilled onto the wooden tray. She seemed to be looking at us with total awe, as if the emperor had finally decided to enter this place, and I sighed. The popularity was definitely _not_ doing us any good.

"Ne, oniisan, can you come with me? My 'niichan really wants to meet the seishi who saved my life!"

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned, and saw Hikitsu's extremely serious face. He seemed to be prodding me to make up my mind; this could either be an innocent gratitude from that brother of his of perhaps a trap from the Kuto side to foil the plans of summoning Genbu. His eyebrows seemed to plunge from its original position and I glanced at Takiko, who was busy looking at the boy with wide open eyes.

"Well…I guess it wouldn't do any harm to pay a little visit to someone."

-------

We were led through so many winding back alleys and streets that I totally lost my sense of coordination, confused by the many buildings that seemed to look the same as the next one. The boy didn't seem to have any problems however, he was skipping along, and I guessed that he should be used to this; he lived here, anyway. 

It took us a little time to catch up with him (Takiko couldn't run fast, despite that skirt of hers. Wonder what was the use of tearing it in the first place…) and when we finally caught up with him, he had rounded another corner and disappeared. I muttered something under my breath and sped up to keep in track with him.

"I wonder if we're walking straight into someone's ready trap," Hikitsu mumbled aloud beside us, as he looked doubtfully at me. "Are you sure you made the right decision, Tomite?"

I shrugged, feeling the cold wind blow from the sea that apparently wasn't _that_ far away and shivered. The freezing weather around here was driving me crazy; even back in my village, I hadn't experienced such chill before. It drove me nuts to be sleeping with _five_ blankets every night in that inn and getting queer looks from Hikitsu when we settled in every night.

The boy's head popped around a corner, beckoning us with a slight impatient look on his face as he motioned for us to follow him. "Come on, oniisan! The house isn't far away! We'll be there in a couple of minutes!"

__

For you, it's a couple of minutes, I thought, noticing that Takiko had slowed down _again_, much to my exasperation. _But for us older people, it'll take us half an hour, so slow down!_

I hadn't stopped to ponder if his words were true, but simply shrugged it off. After walking through the next alleyway, we were greeted by the sight of a small house beside a plot of land that seemed to be planted with every single plant imaginable (at least to me) from vegetables to flowers.

Screeching to a stop, I stared at the place, only to have someone bump into me from the back, thus pushing me forward to land on the muddy soil. I gave a yelp in surprise at the sudden shove and _thud_, I was face-first into the mud.

"Oh….gomen!!" I heard Takiko's voice from somewhere on top and my mind immediately registered her words. She. Pushed. Me. Temero!!

Sitting up, I glared at her apologetic face, knowing somehow that it _had_ been done on purpose because she had been wishing for revenge over what happened yesterday night. Still, she didn't have to dirty one of my few pairs of clothes!

"Nice try, _miko-sama_," I retorted sarcastically, trying my best to wipe the mud off myself, instead making a terrible mess out of myself. "Now that I'm all dirty, you've managed to get your revenge. Satisfied?"

She glared back at me. "And what makes you think that I'm so free to make you trip and fall? It was hard enough keeping up with that boy too!"

"Oh, so it was _my_ fault, I see?"

"Well, at least you know how _not_ to blame other people for your own wrong doings! If it wasn't because you were standing right there, I wouldn't have crashed into you! Look, even _I'm_ dirty!" she pointed at the gigantic, muddy brown stain on her skirt as I glared.

"Well, you're the _miko_, so you can get whatever you want. I'm just a poor person who has no money. Can't you just take a while to think?!"

"May I ask if you two are going to sit out there and argue in the mud or come in?" Hikitsu asked with a raised eyebrow from the doorway of the house where he had been conversing with the apparent 'niichan' who seemed to be looking quite amusedly at the both of us too. "If you like the wind _that_ much, we could always leave you out here to enjoy it."

Takiko turned her glare back on as she looked at me as fierce enough to burn through my stomach. "See, now because of you, I look like a complete fool!"

"Like you weren't one in the first place," I muttered, standing up while frantically trying to clear myself of any mud that had hardened. "Come on, you damn head hitting onna, I wouldn't want Genbu to kill me just because his miko froze out in the cold."

"What? Let go of me, you hentai!" she screamed as I picked her up, expertly dodging a whack that seemed to be aimed towards my head. I had too much experience to go through to the same thing for ten times already.

"I'll do that…when I think I should, that is," I grinned as I carried her into the house.

-------

The interior of the building was extremely warm with a roaring fire warming each crack and crevice to give off a very welcoming glow of heat. It was a brilliant change from the low temperature outside, and I promptly dropped Takiko on the floor to warm my hands, not caring when I heard the loud bump and the string of words that had something to do with 'baka' in it. 

The heat was so nice, and so good and so-

"Er, Tomite? I realize that you like the fire, but at least _look_ at our host first," I heard Hikitsu's reprimanding voice and a deep, rich laugh from the other man. He was of a short build and slightly round in the belly while his hair seemed to have streaks of white, signifying his age. He didn't look like the boy one bit, despite the fact that the kid was now staring up at him as if he was a god.

"It's okay, Hikitsu-san," he shook his head, and I wondered just _how_ much of our information had the older seishi given away. "After all, you are _our_ guests, and I can't expect you people to be warm after that trip. Now, Keniji, go and get some tea for our guests. Your niichan will be back shortly."

I looked with much astonishment at the jolly round man who somewhat reminded me of the fat old man back in my village who seemed to enjoy letting out a stream of curses at me every morning I passed his house. Well, _he_ was different, judging by how warmly he was treating the three of us.

"You mean _you're_ not the niichan that he was talking about?" I blurted out, not able to contain my surprise. He laughed, watching as Keniji slowly took a kettle of water that had been boiling in the fireplace off and put it on the table.

"No, I'm not _that_ young to be referred to as a 'niichan'. It's Sho Huang that you're looking for. He'll be back in a few minutes- he's just gone to the market to buy some things. I'm sure he'll be back in-"

__

SLAM!

"Tadaima, ojisan, Keniji! By the way, kid, they need you down at Teiki's place; you'd better run down and have a look. It looks as if they're having problems with the repairs."

I stared at him with stupefaction, taking in the trim, tan figure that had suddenly entered the house. The yellow blur that was Keniji raced past, the kettle forgotten and was picked up and swung around the room.

"Niichan! You're back! What did you buy?"

"Oh, nothing, just a little odds and ends to help with the work around here. Teiki's having a really hard time; he told me to send for you. I think he wants to apologize over what happened yesterday. Run along, Teiki was never a patient person, you know."

"Demo, niichan, the seishi who saved me yesterday is here! Don't you want to meet him?"

The newcomer's attention was finally drawn away from Keniji who was put down on the floor, and I caught sight of his profile for the first time. What struck me immediately was his abnormal yellow eyes that resembled those of a cat, and the bright green hair that seemed to have the _slightest_ tinge of blue in it that hung past his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't know we had company. All right, go and pour the tea, Keniji, and remember not to spill any. 'jiisan won't be pleased if you burn a hole in the mat _again_. You do want that puppet for your birthday, don't you?"

It was quite amusing to watch as Keniji resumed his work and the boy, whom I guessed to be around 19, sat down opposite of me, seeming to study my features. "So, you're the person who saved Keniji's life yesterday? The Genbu seishi…?"

"Well…ah…" I raised an eyebrow at my counterparts, only to see Takiko shaking her head frantically. "…Not exactly. I had some help, but that's not important at the moment. In the first place, how did you find out that we're, well…seishi?"

Before he could answer, a few porcelain cups were set in front of us very clumsily as Keniji went around putting the cups of hot tea in front of us. I watched as the steam rose up to the roof, bringing together with it the sweet smell of the flowers in the mountains during the clear days.

The old man seemed to realize the sudden lingering silence, and quickly bustled out with Keniji. "Tell you what, Keniji, let's go out and have a look at those puppets that you pointed out to me yesterday. Tell me which one you like, ne?"

Immediately, the two had left the room, leaving us together with Sho Huang who sat quietly in his seat before looking up at us. This time, the glimmer had gone from his eyes, and he was gazing at us with seriousness which even was able to rival Hikitsu's.

"I could sense it. Besides, I was the one who rescued you, if you haven't realized by now."

Immediately, Hikitsu sat up straighter beside me and laid a warning hand on my shoulder, shaking his head, his eyes sharp. This person could sense our ability (or at least Hikitsu's) and had rescued me and that Keniji? Wait a minute…that could only mean that he was…

He seemed to be able to decipher what I thought and nodded agreeably. "That's right, Tomite-san, Hikitsu-san. Genbu shichiseishi Iname at your service, miko-sama," he spoke, bowing slightly. I had the utmost pleasure watching as Takiko's eyes grew bigger and bigger at each moment, before she turned to look to at the two of us pleadingly.

"A…Ano…"

I grinned amusedly, extending my hand to shake his as I caught sight of the green character for 'cow' shining through his clothing on his lower thigh, just above the knee. This was the first time that I had seen Takiko rendered speechless by such a revelation.

"Welcome to the group, Iname. Watch out for that head-hitting onna- or rather miko- of ours. If your head isn't protected, you'd better take a few hints from me," I winked, only to get hit right on the head by her.

"I know how to introduce myself, _thank you_," she glared at me. "Don't mind that hentai baka- he only knows how to look at girls. Typical for people like him anyway, don't you think? I'm Okuda Takiko, by the way…and the Genbu no miko," she added, pronouncing the last words with slight difficulty. Apparently, she still _hadn't _gotten used to saying that yet. Well, she had better; she was going to be introducing herself in that way for the next few…months if it took that long.

"I'm not like that, you head-hitting onna! Well, even if I _was_, it just means that your _assets_ aren't that valuable compared to other people's…"

__

WHACK!

"Itai!" I collapsed onto the floor with swirly eyes, and could clearly see Hikitsu sweatdropping from where he was.

"We're not exactly alone here, the two of you…" he sighed, shaking his head as he set down the cup of tea that he was sipping. "Can't this wait till we get back to the inn?" 

Suddenly, Iname spoke up with great concern in his voice. "Oh, does that mean that I'll be having trouble?"

"Nani?"

Both Takiko and I blinked as Iname turned an unflattering shade of red. He averted his eyes, the red tint growing larger every second. "Well, if you want to know I am an…eeto…"

He pointed to his chest area, and immediately, all our eyes widened in horror and surprise. I laughed nervously, not wanting to believe what I hoped he _wasn't_ going to say. "You're a…what?"

"...Onna."

"NANI?!"

The birds outside flew from the tree beside the house in surprise after the loud exclamation.

* * *

Author's Notes: Seventh chapter done!! ^_^v It took me a week just to churn this chapter out, and yes, I've been having relapses of that dreaded writer's block. That is…not good… .

Iname is here and…yes, she's a crossdresser! She's not going to be modeled after Nuriko (gomen nasai... -_-;;), so for all you Nuriko fans out there, don't worry! Note: Keep your eyes peeled for Namame's appearance in the story: she/he'll have Nuriko's traits! No, don't peel your eyes like that. NOO!!! *turns away as everyone's eyes peels* Of course, Iname is an onna, not an otoko… -_-;;

If you're asking why (s)he was called as 'brother' by the girl in the bar, take it this way. She's a crossdresser, and usually, no one knows about their gender unless they tell or find out for themselves, of course, a la Nuriko style, ne? ^_~ And so, Keniji doesn't know about his niichan's..._other_ gender...

It was very hard to write this time, and I've contemplated taking some time off to cool my head down before it overheats. *points at head which is smoking and sweatdrops* See???

By the way, I've finally got an idea for the Hikitsu side story! I can finally tell his past, and once I post it, you people have to review it, okay? Of course, you mustn't forget _this_ fic either, ne? *grins* Balance is good! Very small hint for that fic: It's tragic like the entire FY! *grins* Try to imagine…you'll have to put up with your own imagination while I write it, people!

By the way, the reviews were great! I never knew this fic could even get reviews in the first place, to tell the truth… ^_^;;;;;;

Okay then, until next time, ja ne ~! 


	9. Tomite shows that he's sensitive!

Very interesting fact: Juufan has actually wrote a disclaimer for the past seven…or six chapters! And so, she's writing one more: Say I own this and this fic will be sued and Juufan will have no comp and fic shall end. Okay? ^_^ 

* * *

I stared at the red-faced Iname with my mouth open, not able to believe that the person sitting down opposite of me dressed in _men's_ clothes was an onna. An ONNA! An onna whom even _Hikitsu_ could mistake for an otoko, judging by how low the other seishi's jaw had dropped after hearing that astounding fact.

My eyes darted back and forth from Takiko to him…or her. There was a world of difference between the two; that was obvious. But an onna? What the…?

The silence was finally broken by Hikitsu who promptly shut his mouth and tried to look nonchalant at the new phenomenon that had just unfolded before his very eyes. "Er…that's an _interesting_ fact."

"Weird, you mean," I retorted, still not taking my eyes off Iname with my mouth hanging wide open. That...otoko lookalike was an onna? When will wonders in the world never cease? Would Genbu suddenly appear in robes and start boating down to Konan?

A hard hit to my head brought me back to my senses, and I glared at Takiko. She was frowning apparently, but wasn't doing a good enough job at it. It was quite obvious that even _she_ was trying to restrain and hide her surprise at the new discovery too. Miracles will always happen at the weirdest times. When will Takiko suddenly decide that she wanted fox years and live in the forest? 

"Don't say that, you baka. That's not nice."

"Interesting that you can actually fit the words 'baka' and 'nice' into one breath," I muttered, rubbing the spot on my head with a huff. The bluish-green haired Iname still seemed to have a sight red tint on the cheeks as…_She_ averted her eyes. Remember...not a _he_, but a _she. _A _she_. _She._

"Was I wrong in telling that…?" she inquired after some time, and three of us immediately shook our heads, trying our best to mask the sweatdrops that we knew were sliding down the back of our heads. She looked slightly unbelievingly at us with her yellow cat eyes and frowned slightly. "Was I?"

"Well…it was unexpected!" Takiko chirped up suddenly, trying her best, as I could tell, to mask her surprise and nervousness. "Come on, Iname-chan, I'll tell you how to hit that baka hentai Chamka over the head if he ever bothers you, ne? Don't worry, if you can't do it, all you have to do is to ask Hikitsu here to do it!"

I glared sideways at her, but she simply turned away and took the girl's arm. It looked as if she had finally learned a tip on how to get out of someone's glare daggers and stay alive at the same time. Iname, however, looked slightly surprised as she turned to look at both Hikitsu and me.

"…Chamka?"

"Tomite," Hikitsu replied decisively, pushing me forward slightly to introduce me. "I'm Hikitsu, by the way. Nice to meet another seishi, don't you think so, _Tomite_?" he asked. I could swear that mentally he was telling me to say yes, or risk eternal mutilation from his ice snakes.

"Er…hai." I gave Hikitsu one of those fine-I-did-that-are-you-satisfied-now looks before turning back to her. "So…nice to meet you?"

"Well…Tomite doesn't look like quite a bad person," she volunteered, only to get another round of big and bug-eyed stares from Takiko. "…In fact, I think he's rather…cute."

I myself was shocked at the end of her sentence. No, make that incredulous. Or better even, make it mortified. Gods above, she thought I was _cute_?! A Genbu seishi thought I was CUTE?! Dear Genbu, why do you torture me ever so much? First, I had to put up with the fact that there was a weird crossdressing onna as a Genbu seishi, and now the new fact that I was _cute_ in her eyes? Gods above, save me….

"Ah…" Hikitsu gazed at me from the corner of his eyes skeptically to see how I was taking all this. "Well, I guess so. He is rather…cute."

"I am not," I mumbled under breath as I folded my arms. "Now can you mind telling us what you did yesterday?"

"Oh?" he…no, _she_ blinked. "That was one of the skills that I learnt when I was trying to master my wind manipulating capabilities. It's supposed to protect you from any injuries, as far as I can remember."

Takiko had sat back in her chair and was staring very interestedly at Iname now. Apparently, this was her first run-in with crossdressers, but I couldn't blame her. There used to be one very weird man in my village who got his kicks in wearing women's underwear…or so I heard. All I knew was that he got really, _really_ injured after the women in the village found out who had been stealing their laundry. Then again, I was better off not thinking about that.

"So…" I tried my best _not _to stare to see if I could actually see the top half of her chest. "What _is_ your real name, anyway? As far as I know, Sho Huang is well…a guy's name. Surely you must have an onna name?"

"I'm…Shunrei. Kou Shunrei, at your service. And you're the Genbu no miko…?" she directed the question to Takiko again before recoiling slightly as the overly genki (from amusement, I presume) miko chirped a loud "Hai!!!"

Trying to distract myself from vying to look at Shunrei (or rather her chest area, in fact) I looked around at the small room that we were in. We _did_ need accommodations and staying at the inn wasn't a good idea to save money, so…

"Ne, Iname-san. Can I ask you something?"

She looked up from her somewhat one-sided conversation with Takiko for a moment, her eyes reflecting great surprise in them. "Nani?"

"Do you mind if we stay here for tonight and for…well, until we can set off again?"

-------

It was just after nightfall before I could finally separate myself from the crowds in the town market that had swarmed around me to purchase my newly chopped firewood. As I predicted, many people were lazy (in my eyes, anyway) and were more than glad to pay a small price to have their work done for them. Shunrei had finally agreed to let us stay in the house, despite her protests on how it would look weird if there was an onna in the house. I couldn't blame her- even I knew about the traditions and the taboos that surrounded men and women living in the same house.

Plopping myself down onto a bench, I shivered at the freezing night breeze that grazed my skin, wondering why it didn't seem any warmer despite the fact that we were heading down south towards the capital. Weren't we supposed to get nearer to the deserts of Sairo than to the northern mountains of Hokkan?

"Tomite-san…?"

I looked up, and my eyes widened in surprise to see Shunrei standing there, holding a few planting tools (I never knew their names; I'd never touched one of them ever in my life) in a very manlike manner, much to my surprise. For all I knew, (s)he was most probably more otoko than me.

"Nani…Iname-san?"

"Just Sho Huang or Shunrei, onegai. I've never told the other villagers about my seishi heritage. You see…they might find about me being an onna."

"I bet they'd die of surprise," I muttered under my breath, thinking how all of them would be horrified to find that the respected, hardworking 'otoko' who worked in the fields was actually an onna. An onna! How horrifying!

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing!" I grinned, rubbing my head as I hoped to Genbu that she hadn't heard my words. "Just…commenting something about the weather. It's rather cold here, don't you think?"

The tools were placed in a nearby barn with a slight _plink_ and _plunk_ metallic sounds of steel being put to the ground before she finally came out, brushing her hands clean. She smiled, taking a seat beside me as she nodded, wiping the perspiration that beaded her forehead despite the biting cold.

"Well, we are near the mountains, and so, we seldom get much sun. I'm sure the weather's much better over Mount Taihun," she spoke, pointing to the dark silhouette of the tall mountain not far off. "Still, who am I to curse Genbu's own doing? Even us villagers graze our goats up there since there's a little grass here and there. I shouldn't complain."

I leaned back, surveying the night sky and the stars that peeped out to twinkle beneath the blanket of clouds that lay spread out on the entire black sky. "At least you're this lucky to have family," I told her, pinpointing out the constellation for Hatsui among the stars. "I don't have any siblings at all, and both my parents are dead."

"Keniji isn't my real brother, you know."

I blinked, taking my eyes off the night sky as I gazed at her face in surprise, my eyes slightly widened. "He isn't? But he has your eyes, or so I could make out…"

She shook her head, pulling off the turban-like cloth that she used to cover her head like a hat. Her long green hair twinkled blue in the dark as she took the cloth in her hands and fingered it. 

"'jiisan took us in out of sympathy. I was once the only child of a poor family whose house was destroyed in a fire. Keniji just happened to be one of my neighbors whose parents died too in those fatal flames. Funny how fate can play with your luck, ne?" she sighed, pushing a few loose strands of waist long hair behind her ears.

We were silent for a while, each contemplating and trying to figure out what each other were thinking. It was weird how her history seemed to almost relate to mine; my parents had died in an avalanche, hers in a fire. It seemed eerily…connected, as if it was more than a mere coincidence.

"Demo, you're lucky, Tomite-san," she finally spoke up, and I blinked, looking at her. She was looking at her lap, her left hand squeezing her upper right arm as she gave me what seemed like a smile. "You have Takiko-san and Hikitsu-san who are almost like siblings to you."

I patted her shoulder, giving her a small smile to comfort her. If that head-hitting onna was my sister, I'd cringe and jump off a cliff than admit that she had blood relations with me. What a ghastly thought!

"Well, now that you're one of the seishi, I guess you're in the 'family', then," I joked, giving her a wink as she looked up quizzically. "After all, being Genbu shichiseishi Iname does have its good points, you know."

Her shoulders seemed to shake, and I wondered for a split second if I was patting her too roughly when suddenly, I felt her hand holding mine very tightly. Blinking and turning a slight tint of red, I sweatdropped.

"A…are you okay?"

There was a soft _drip_ as a drop of something liquid landed on my hand. I blinked, lifting my hand up for a moment to study it. Masaka…?

She looked up, her eyes lined with the same liquid that shone soft silver in the moonlight: tears. I recoiled slightly, wondering just _how_ in Genbu's name was I going to explain this to the others when we went back to the house.

"H…hai," she stammered, hurriedly wiping her eyes with the hem of her sleeve. "It's just that…I've never thought about my past until now. It's always been kept a secret…but I guess that all secrets can't be kept, ne?"

__

Nani?!

"You're such a nice person, Tomite-san," she whispered, pulling herself closer and I sweatdropped. _Just hold on a second! _What in all of Genbu's name was happening here? Why the sudden confession and-

A pair of long arms suddenly seemed to find itself around my neck, and before I could blink, she had already pulled me close with unladylike (I wasn't sure if that'd apply in _this_ type of a situation) manner and was already hugging me. Here, I was caught in a very awkward position with her so close to me that I could practically see the top of her head from here. Genbu, what the…?

"Okay, Chamka, who've you been bullying _again_?" Takiko's face suddenly appeared in front of mine, looming as if she was a ghost.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Before I knew it, I had already shoved a stunned Shunrei away from me and was five feet from where the bench was. Takiko blinked very innocently (I'm sure she would never go to Tengoku, _never_, unless Genbu was blind!) as she gave us her most angelic smile before suddenly glaring at me.

"You aren't doing hentai things to Iname, _are_ you?" she questioned, suddenly narrowing her eyes as she noticed that the girl was in a very disheveled and teary state. "I know you're a damn baka hentai, but I never knew that you were _that_ perverted! Iname, what did he do to you? If he did hentai things, I'll give him a bashing he'll never forget until he dies!"

"_Sureee_," I muttered under my breath. "That is if I don't _die _from a concussion by the rate you're whacking me!"

"Oh, so I see you want to try it out, ne? Come on!"

"Fine then, you damn head-hitting onna! I dare you to do your worst!"

"You're challenging _me_?" she snapped back, rolling up her sleeves, just when Iname finally spoke up.

"Takiko-san…he wasn't doing that!" she sputtered suddenly and Takiko stopped in mid advance. "We were just talking and I got something in my eye, and he…"

I mentally slapped my forehead. Instead of helping the situation as it was, she had made it worse. Why do I even _trust_ women in the first place? They just brought me more trouble than I needed!

"Look," I retorted, glaring at Takiko. "I did _NOT_ do anything to her, so lay off on the accusations, you damn onna. Besides, what's the big idea suddenly popping out of nowhere? Found that you've finally sprained your arm so you can't hit?"

__

WHACK!

"Very funny, Chamka," she replied sarcastically. "The much _better_ seishi, Hikitsu was wondering why you guys (she cast a questioning eyebrow at Shunrei) were taking so long to come into the house."

There was a flash of green hair as Shunrei suddenly stood up, her face going phenomenally red for some obscure reason. "I just remembered that I'm supposed to help 'jiisan with the dinner. Sumimasen!"

With that, she sprinted off, leaving the both of us alone. I blinked, but before I could even say anything, she had run into the house, and the wind had blown it shut from the inside. Shrugging, I turned to look at Takiko who seemed to be studying my face with an interest that could bring an elephant to its knees.

"What's with the staring?" I queried, blinking, forgetting about the argument for a moment. "Is there a bug on my head or something?"

She grinned mischievously as she spoke. "Well. Well. _Well!_"

"Well _what_?!"

"I never knew you had it in you, Tomite," she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. It was the first time that she was calling me using the seishi name, I noticed, and I grew more and more confused by the minute.

"Knew I had what in me?"

"I never knew you were such a sap at heart," she grinned, raising an amused eyebrow. "Do you really think I saw nothing at all?"

I looked horrified. "You were _listening_?!"

She nodded, grinning the widest grin I had ever seen on her face ever since I had met her in the woods that day. "What did you expect? That I'm as shallow as you think? That'll be when I'm old and dying, Chamka no baka. At the moment, I have _perfect_ hearing and eyesight. Now, I think the others would be _interested_ to hear about what happened, ne?"

I glared at her. "You wouldn't dare…!"

"Oh? And what gives you _that_ idea, Chamka the sap hearted?" 

"I'll throw your clothes out to feed the wolves if you even _breathe_ a word about it to Hikitsu," I threatened, knowing how the silver haired seishi would tease me if he knew. "I'll…starve you for life too, despite what he says!" 

She narrowed her eyes and glared sideways at me. Mumbling something under her breath, she sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll keep that lovey-dovey little scene to myself. Satisfied? Now don't you go hiding all my food!"

I grinned, wondering what would happen if I isolated Takiko from her food. Would she beg for mercy? Crawl and plead for it? I filed away the thought for future incidents if that ever happened.

* * *

Author's Notes: Tomite has a soft spot! Tomite has a soft spot! *dances around saying that, although the words 'soft spot' begin to sound like a tongue twister…something like 'sot spot', you see? ^_^*

As all of you should know by now, I _won't_ base Iname on Nuriko, that'll be left for Namame (Gah…I've just given away another hint! _Nuuuu_!), so hope to (insert your favourite of the four gods here) that she/he comes on soon! No, Namame is _not_ an it… *glares at readers who are whistling a _tad_ too innocently*

Hmm…eighth chapter up! I am _soooo _proud of myself. I have a good, _long_ attention span! Well, that is until the next best plot bunny hops along, of course! Would you believe that I got stranded in the first half of the fic and couldn't work on it until a week later? Gahhhhh, the curse of writer's block!! .

For all you people who are asking why Iname's character seems so different from the previous chapter, look at it this way: she's never been able to talk about it to anyone for…*thinks for a while* 6 years? Now that she's got a person to listen, she can spill her heart out, ne??

*looks horrified* No, this fic is NOT a Tomite/Iname fic! *cringes* If anyone can remember, I already said that this was going to be a Tomite/Takiko fic, so lay off on poor Iname, people! By the way, if you're curious on how I got the name 'Shunrei', no, I have _not_ been watching too much of Sailormoon and FY to mix up Shunkaku and Rei! Shunrei is just a girl that was in an episode of Gensomaden Saiyuki that I was watching a few days ago! Besides, it's a nice name, ne?

As you can see from here, Tomite has a soft heart, despite the tough manner that he's using to try to cover it up. Unfortunately, he's not as sensitive as that to Takiko…or is he? *grins evilly* Go figure it out, you sappy bunch you!

By the way, the reviews were absolutely great! Eeeee! People, I love you! *glomps reviewers with enough strength to rival Nuriko's* You guys are great! Of course, don't forget to continue reviewing, ne?? ^_~ v

Okay, until next time, ja ne ~!


	10. Setting off to tackle a mountain

Disclaimer: Well, no one's sued me (yet), but I don't want to take chances. If Yuu Watase _ever_ reads this, it's either this fic is good or she's looking for a fic to sue. Gack. Watase-sensei, I do _not_ own FY, so don't kill me! .

* * *

It took us a week to build up sufficient supplies for the long travel to and over the mountains. Looking by the burden that our horses were carrying, I wouldn't be half surprised if they suddenly collapsed from over exhaustion. Then again, Hikitsu was the person who said that they could bear such weights, but in this weather? It seemed atrocious.

Although not stated clearly by the old 'jiisan who took in Iname (I finally got the hang of calling her Iname and not Shunrei) and Keniji, I could tell that we were starting to overstay our welcome. Despite the fact that he did know about us being seishi, I suspect that if we didn't get going soon, they were going to be flat broke. Keniji didn't seem to mind much though; I suspected that it was either that we spoiled him too much or Hikitsu had given him too much candy to eat. Lucky kid.

Takiko (yes, that head-hitting onna) had finally gathered enough sense and bought herself a few pairs of clothing together with a few coats for us. Despite the fact that I despised her to the very ends of this earth, I guess that I still have to admit, grudgingly or not, that she actually looked _nice_ in the native clothes of Hokkan. Of course, it meant that the thigh-showing days for her were over, unfortunately. Sigh.

On the subject of clothes, Iname had pondered for three days whether she should go as a girl or dress up as an otoko for safety's sake. She finally decide to fact two sets of clothing (one for men and another for women), but used the other four days to wonder if she should buy more clothes. Then again, I guess that girls will be girls, as long as they're not head-hitting onnas. Can't help it Taiitsukun created it that way.

"Tomite? Had enough of dreaming yet?"

I was startled out of my thoughts as Hikitsu lay a broad hand on my shoulder as he loaded up the horses with the other. Seeing how tangled his long hair was, I was sorely tempted to rush out and buy him a comb. He hadn't been taking care of it- it took a long time just to crush it, he explained. Well, _I _wouldn't go to see the emperor of Hokkan with _that _type of hair…

"Now that you've given me the biggest bruise in the century, of course I've been severely scarred!" I feinted injury with a hurt look on my face but Hikitsu merely laughed and patted my on the shoulder. Come to think of it, I seemed to be bonding with him nowadays, although I think it's because he's the only otoko (technically speaking, if you don't count Iname) in the entire group.

"Tomite, do you think we can make it over Mount Taihun?" came Hikitsu's question, his voice quieter and his tone a little more subdued than normal. "I've asked around, and it seems that no one's ever managed to go over that mountain without either dying from hunger, coldness or sickness. Even the villagers just scale the foot of the mountain to graze their goats."

I raised an eyebrow at him, watching as he fixed the saddle onto his white stallion. So _that_ was what had been bothering him for the past few days! No wonder he had looked so absent-minded.

"Well, they _are_ normal people after all," I spoke, linking both my fingers behind my head as I watched Iname help Takiko get onto the horse and looking very surprised when she found out that she had a horse phobia. "As a seishi, your powers are much better than any of theirs. So why worry?"

The silver haired seishi chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at me. "You're always the optimist, Tomite. Not that anything's wrong with that, but that's going to be something hard to live with. Then again, it might not be such a bad thing."

"And _you_ had better get a comb," I retorted back, unable to restrain myself any longer as I quirked an eyebrow at him. "By the rate how the wind blows in the mountains, you'll need a few too."

He laughed. "You should be glad that I'm not Takiko-san, or you'd get hit on the head for that. Fine, fine, I'll go buy a comb."

We laughed together, and I could have swore that the girls, especially that head-hitting onna, were actually looking in surprise at us.

-------

We set off the next morning after a hectic night of checking the things to see if we had left out or forgotten something on our little shopping spree. Hikitsu and Iname seemed to be everywhere, checking frantically on everything, as if the world was about to end today. I couldn't understand why they were so panicked, we were just going over a damn mountain, for Genbu's sake, not preparing for someone's funeral! 

Takiko herself had seemed a little lost and overwhelmed at the two seishi's frantic movements and had actually asked me if they had gone off their rocker or something weird of that sort. I had given her a weird look, wondering what 'gone off their rocker' meant.

Praise Genbu that I no longer had to ride on the same horse as her, though, now that Iname was here. Despite the gladness though, I felt a little...sad? Maybe it was because I had no more onna kicking me in the leg, but it seemed different, somehow, but I didn't know how to explain it. Then again, why worry about things that you couldn't explain?

"Tomite, look out!"

I blinked, finally noticing that a tree was three inches in front of my horse and quickly pulled it to a stop before it gave an irritated neigh, as if to scold me for my negligence. Hikitsu rode up to me with a slightly annoyed look on his face, and cringed slightly, knowing that I was in for a _BIG_ lecture on how important it was to pay attention when riding up steep mountains.

True enough, he opened his mouth and-

"You don't know how important you are to us, Tomite. If you die, who'll take your place at the summoning?"

I blinked. What? That was it? No lecture? No threatening to chop off my head? Had the world suddenly ended? Or had Hikitsu really gone mad?

I stared wide eyed at him with my mouth hanging open as I blinked repeatedly. "Er…hai. Hikitsu, are you feeling all right? Is the mountain air affecting your head or something?"

He narrowed his eyes, glaring slightly at me as he raised an eyebrow. "What was _that _supposed to mean?" he asked, his voice sounding somewhere between annoyed and angry- I didn't want to find out.

Takiko grinned from Iname's horse, sticking her tongue out at me while she had to the reins for her dear life. "Well, it simply comes to show that Hikitsu still has _more_ sense to save his saliva then to lecture you, baka."

I glared sideways at her, jerking my horse's reins and made it trot over to her. "Oh, and _who's_ saying that, Miss I-can't-ride-a-horse-because-I'm-_scared_?"

Sure enough she shot back a biting reply. "Well, at least I'm not the one with the _hentai_ secret!" she sang out, and Hikitsu looked confusedly between me and her. "Hikitsu, do you know that Chamka here has a _very_ interesting thing to tell?"

"Oh?" The silver haired seishi's eyebrow shot to his hairline as I almost shook a fist at the smirking girl. "What kind of a secret is _that_, Tomite?"

I mumbled under my breath about a certain damn onna who just _couldn't_ keep her mouth close. Genbu, why do _I_ have to suffer of all people? Can't you just ask the other three gods to strike her dead?

"Oh, nothing," I grinned, suddenly having a fantastic idea on how to wipe that smirk of that pale face of hers. "Just that Takiko said that she wanted to go on a diet so that she could go after you…"

I pointed at Hikitsu, as if to state my point, and I could have sworn that Hikitsu had _actually_ cursed me under his breath. His eyes seemed to narrow slightly, but that was _nothing_ compared to the horrified look that had replaced the triumphant expression on Takiko's face earlier.

"I WHAT?!" she sputtered, and I could see that even Iname was trying to hold back her giggles (or perhaps it was chuckles- then again, Iname was acting more and more onna-like nowadays, for some odd reason). Couldn't blame her, though, anyone would either be alarmed or tickled to see the varying shades of changing colour on our dear Takiko's face.

"T…Tomite-san," Iname tried to fit in her words between the giggles that had now been turned into some _very_ suspicious sounding coughs, but failing miserably. "I…*cough* I think it's *cough and a slight giggle* time you stopped joking around. Takiko-san is…"

She never could finish that last sentence for she burst out laughing, almost rolling off her horse as tears came to her eyes. I quirked an amused eyebrow at Hikitsu as the both of us watched her reaction and shrugged simultaneously. Crossdressers were _this_ weird, I guess- must have been those years wearing those otoko clothes. They must have affected her brain or something.

The other onna, however was trying unsuccessfully to glare at the both of us before finally giving up and fixing her glare on the green haired girl who was consumed in her own laughter. "Iname, it's NOT funny!"

"D…demo, Takiko-san, it's so f…f…funny!" she gasped before collapsing into another bout of laughter again, and I sighed, nodding at Hikitsu.

"Remind me never to make jokes again," I told him and he nodded in reply. We stared at her until she finally calmed and quieted down to just a snort or two of laughter.

"Are you sane yet?" I asked her, quirking an eyebrow, and she nodded and pulled herself up by the stirrups and caught hold of the rein to steady herself. "If you aren't, I'd advise you to finish laughing first. We can't take the risk of you tumbling to the ground when we ride up the mountain."

The silver haired seishi eyed her carefully before nodding. "I have to say that Tomite here took the words right out of my mouth. I think you're beginning to learn some sense at last, Tomite." 

I glared at him. "_Very funny_."

Iname nodded her head, obliviously ignoring the death glares that Takiko was shooting towards her. If glares could kill, the both of us would be dead even before we'd walk another step.

"Don't mind me," she sweatdropped with a sheepish grin on her face. "I'm just like that, I guess. 'jiisan says that I have an uproarious sense of humour."

"Or freaky," I muttered under my breath, watching as the head-hitting miko took a deep breath and glared at the both of us. The frown on her face had deepened as she turned her glare to me, giving me full blast of her fury. 

"And what _exactly_ did you mean by that statement earlier, _Chamka_?" she demanded, but I simply whistled (I'd learned that it's a _very_ useful trick when you didn't want to listen to what somebody else was saying) and looked at Hikitsu.

The tall seishi sighed in reply and shook his head. "Honestly, the both of you, _do_ grow up a little. I know that it might seem funny to you, Tomite, but we need to reach the capital as fast as we can before winter sets in. These...inappropriate jokes doesn't seem to be helping to get us anywhere, if you'd notice by now."

"Well, a little humour never hurt anyone," I shrugged, carefully restraining myself from grinning at Takiko from the corner of my mouth. "Besides, no one can be too pessimistic when doing these sort of things (climbing a mountain, I mean). You need to look on the bright side and joke a little!"

"At the expense of others, no less," Takiko mumbled under her breath, and Hikitsu raised an eyebrow to look at Takiko and gave her the best disapproving seishi-to-miko look that he could administer.

"Please, Takiko-san, not you too…"

She directed one last glare at me before turning to Hikitsu. "Fine then, I'll just show him that I'm _above_ those baka comments that Chamka gives," she spoke, and I chuckled. Her? Above me? Never in a thousand years!

"I _seeee_," I grinned at her. "Then you are a head-hitting onna after all! A damn ugly one with weird clothes that are torn so indecently too! Isn't that _interesting_?"

Takiko glared at me, and I grinned even wider when my ears caught the faint muttering under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Restrain…Restrain…Do NOT reply…". It looked as if our head-hitting miko here had a personality _problem_…

"Tomite," Hikitsu's voice was a warning, but I happily ignored it, amused at the new prospected of teasing Takiko until she finally gave up the godly act.

"Oh, our poor head-hitting miko!" I shook my head in mock sympathy. "She has to control her temper! Who wants to bet how long she'll last?"

I kept on piling comment after comment until-

__

WHACK!

I collapsed on the ground, falling off my mare while Takiko brushed her hands clean. 

"ITAIIIII!"

Hikitsu sighed and shrugged. "Sometimes, I wonder if the only way to discipline you is to let Takiko-san do that to you, Tomite. You don't learn, and never will until she does that."

I glared at him while Takiko grinned and clapped her hands in a flourish. "Well, what are we waiting for? This baka hentai can always find his way up to his horse again sooner or later. Why waste precious time waiting for useless people like him?"

I despise the Genbu no miko. That damn onna who hits my head about a thousand times already. I hate her!!

Suzaku, Seiryu and Byakko, strike her dead!!!

* * *

Author's Notes: Hehehe…humour! Well, this is one of those 'transition' chapters where nothing interesting actually happens, so why not put in a few jokes? I don't want you readers (and reviewers, I hope ^_~) to feel bored, you see!

Oddly enough, Tomite is going really OOC, but then again, I guess that's because of the previous chapter. I have too much sap in my head. Not good. Have to get it out. Yes, I know that it's already Chapter 9 of the fic and there's only the _slightest_ hint of Tomite/Takiko in it, but be patient! Things have to come gradually… ^_^ No, you may not kill me either for writing so many boring (and confusing- did you really think I was going to pair up Tomite with Iname??) chapters with no hint of that pairing! It's _my_ fic, see? ^_^ v

*thinks for a minute* Another weird fact is that I have no idea how long this fic is going to be. Maybe 50 chapters over, by the rate how I'm seeing it, because, they won't be able to find all 7 seishi in this journey alone. Then again, I'm the type to stretch things to long, boring chapters…. *grins*

Of course, if it's getting a little _too_ draggy for your liking, you can always say so in the reviews! (Yes, this is another way to get you people reviewing) Of course, I'm just afraid I'll ruin the plot if I hurry it up too much… *thinks* 

By the way, my writer's block is over! After slaving away, I've finally got an idea and inspiration to write! My method? Don't pay attention to your fics for a day or so and go work on something else (like drawing or schoolwork or something or the sort) and come back a few days later! Trust me, you'll see the difference! ^_~ Of course, this tactic might only work for me… -_-;; 

Totally random statement of the day: Suzaku driving a red Suzuki with Suboshi eating sushi. Don't ask.

Oh yes, about Mount Taihun!! *grin* Have you guys ever eaten beehoon? It's a type of long, stringy noodle that is usually used in Chinese cooking. Yes, it's nice, but I shall now enlighten you about beehoon in this fic! Taihun = Beehoon. See it? No? Hmm…I'll try again.

Take Mount Taihun. Change it into a mountain (literally, as tall as a real mountain) of beehoon. See?? *watches as Tomite, Hikitsu, Takiko and Iname walk up the Mount Beehoon*

Tomite: *slips* Why is this damn mountain so slippery?

Takiko: 'Cause it's made of beehoon…?

Hikitsu: Looks like our author has a _bad_ sense of humour.

Tomite: Not to mention how cheesy that joke was too. 

Hey! I expected a compliment, you know! Anyways... *grins* from now on, I'll be referring to Mount Taihun as Mount Beehoon in my AN, okay? You guys have to understand, cause I won't say it twice nor will I explain why and what 'Mount Beehoon' is again in further chapters if the question ever comes up. I know, I'm _baddddd._ ^_^

The reviews were so cooool! *squeals* You guys are so great! *takes out cheerleading outfit* Reviews and reviewers are G-R-E-A-T!!!! Yay!! ...That was lame... -_-;;

By the way, Flying Heart, your first two reviews DID come in, so congrats!! You're reviewer number one!! Oh, and Kang Xiu, so far, you're my most avid reviewer!! ^_^ Thanks for your support!! 

Okay then, until next time, ja ne ~!


	11. Invasion

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own FY? If yes, please give me enough credits in the reviews. If no, please give me even _more_ reviews, okay? ^_^ 

* * *

Night seemed to arrive earlier than usual and before we knew it, the familiar darkness of the fast fading dusk was upon us, forcing us to camp for the night. We weren't even half way up the mountain, but I felt as if all my insides were turning into icicles. It was so cold up here that it finally got into my head why none of the villagers ever grazed their goats here despite the animals' ability to survive cold climates like this. Genbu, why did it have to be so freaking _cold_ in this country?

I shivered, wrapping my coat around me even tighter as I watched Hikitsu tell Iname and the head-hitting onna (fine, _Takiko_…)to set up the tents while we went to hunt for some firewood. I protested, wondering just _where_ in Genbu's name could you find forests this high and the tall seishi raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Sometimes, Tomite, I truly wonder if being with us for a week and a half or so has dulled your senses. Perhaps you didn't see the forest just _around _that ledge?" he inquired and I winced at his particularly icy sarcastic tone. 

Well, I couldn't blame him for being grumpy. This crazy weather was driving me insane too, and I was glad for a moment for the training that I had received by being a hunter for eight years. You had to have the patience of a monk to wait for the animals to come by, and this was one of the times where it actually came in handy.

Takiko rubbed her arms to warm them as she nodded. I wondered if she was thinking whether we would be having frozen food for dinner tonight- judging by the temperature around here, I wouldn't be surprised if we did.

"All right then," she shivered, forcing her words through her chattering teeth. "Be careful, though. Any animals up here must be _savage_. Brrrr…"

I studied her shaking form for a moment and sighed before opening my saddle bag slightly and handing her the long piece of cloth that my mother had sewn for me when I was just seven. Apparently, she had misjudged by size then and made it extra big, and so, it never came in handy- until now that is.

"Here," I sighed, not looking at her in the eye. "You'll freeze without the proper accessories and I don't think you're as used to this climate as the three of us. I…I don't want to Genbu to kill me just because his miko froze to death, you know."

She blinked, looking at me and I felt my cheeks go hot for some weird reason. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I giving her this? I had better use for this- _I_ was the one who was going into the forest.

__

Still, you don't want her to freeze, ne? a small voice piped up from the back of my mind and I glared inwardly at it, wondering since when that irritating little nagging subconscious had finally made its comeback. _Admit it, you _care_ about her…_

"A…arigato," she stammered, carefully taking the scarf before giving me a very strange look. "Chamka, are you sure you're not sick? It's either I'm hallucinating, or did you actually act _nice_ for once?"

I snorted, suddenly having the courage to look her in the eye and glare at her. "Just because I do a good deed doesn't mean that I'm _crazy_, you know," I retorted, folding my arms. "If you don't want it, fine. I never pass up an extra thing to keep me warm and alive for another day, unlike you."

She glared at me, practically shooting razor sharp daggers at my head. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Ah…nothing much. Now, unless you want to chew on ice tonight, I'd advise you to go and do something about fixing up a place to sleep and getting out the food that Iname packed. By the way, Iname, are you sure you can take care of yourself here?"

The green haired girl nodded, giving me a wide but slightly shy grin as her yellow eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark. "Don't worry about me. I've had enough experience with these kind of things for the past few years. I'm able to handle it. Being an otoko _does_ require me to learn their ways, you know."

"So literally, you're an otoko too," I spoke up decisively as I extracted my bow from the saddle bag and fastened the carved wooden container of arrows to my back. "Looks like the only weak one is our head-hitting miko here, ne?"

Hikitsu sighed and stepped forward, pulling me slightly by my ear, catching me off guard. I let out a yelp in pain as he shook his head and dragged me along, muttering something under his breath about me being unable to watch my manners and having to learn to be courteous around the miko.

-------

I had heard how absurdly low the temperatures could go in Hokkan, but nightfall in Mount Taihun sure took the spot. I had hoped somehow that it could get warmer when we were in a forest (despite knowing for around five years that _that _wasn't possible), but in here, everything was practically freezing cold.

I peeked at Hikitsu out of the corner of my eye, wondering just _how_ in Genbu's name was he able to walk around so calmly as if we were in a house with a roaring fireplace that emitted such luxurious heat. Genbu, he never ever showed any sign of emotion other than exasperation or impatience after that sudden blow-up of his in his village. Was he even human?!

"Hikitsu," I spoke, hoping that saying something would help keep my tongue from freezing. "Remind me why we're here instead of some nice, warm house on flat land again?"

"Because we're seishi?" He turned to look at me then paused, giving me a strange look. "Why do you ask? Is something wrong, Tomite?"

"You can freaking well guess," I mumbled under my breath as I bent over and picked up a few more dry twigs from the ground as I watched my breath come out in small white puffs. "I don't understand why you guys insist on dragging me along. I mean, isn't the _real_ Tomite going to pissed off when he finds out that you guys were treating me like him?"

There was a deep sigh from the silver haired seishi as he straightened himself and looked pointedly at me. "I thought we had gone over this more than a hundred times already. There _is_ no other Tomite. You _are_ the Genbu no shichiseishi Tomite. Or would you like me to provide you with a mirror so you can have look for yourself?"

"…No thanks."

The silence between us continued, only to be broken by the sound of leaves being crushed underfoot by the both of us. Noting the end of today's short conversation with the potentially potent seishi Hikitsu, my thoughts reverted to the rest of the seishi.

After I had seen them to the palace, I would make my way back to my village and continue living that solitary life that I had endured for eight long years. I was just a normal villager- nothing more than that.

__

ZING!

Something flew past my hand, almost grazing it with its fine surface and my eyes narrowed. Hikitsu himself seemed to pause, his sharp eyes scanning the dark forest as well as a normal person could. There was someone-or something- between these trees, and it definitely wasn't a ghost. 

"You can as well give it up now," I finally heard the tall seishi speak as he carefully laid his pile of sticks onto the ground. "No use hiding- I can sense you. Or do you need me to pull you out?"

There was nothing to be heard except the rustling of leaves on the trees and crickets chirping, but I knew what Hikitsu meant. There was someone here watching our every move, and I didn't take fancy on people spying on me while I was busy.

"Oh, it looks as if our little guest doesn't want to come out, Hikitsu," I shrugged, following Hikitsu's action and laying my small pile of accumulated firewood on the slightly damp ground before taking an arrow from the container on my back. "We don't want to be too _hostile_, do we?"

Silence. 

Then suddenly-

-------

Many arrows seemed to rain down on us, and I focused, hoping to Genbu that if I _was_ indeed one of his seishi, he would give me the power to defeat the fools that thought they could confuse us by doing an all-round attack. Throwing a look at Hikitsu, we nodded simultaneously.

The other seishi's symbol began to glow a bright neon green under his eye-patch as he focused and muttered something under his breath as I concentrated, trying to find out the main source of the arrows. 

__

There! My eyes opened as I quickly fitted an arrow into my bow and took aim before letting it fly. A loud howl sounded through the night and I smirked, knowing that I had hit the bull's eye. The arrows seemed to cease, but some seemed to come from other directions at us. Just as I took aim again, suddenly, Hikitsu's closed eyes opened and he stretched out his hand at a direction.

The familiar ice snakes that had saved both me and the head-hitting onna once immediately flew out from his palm and disappeared into the shadows, and at once, something dropped to the ground. There was a sound of pattering feet, as if someone was trying to make a run for it and I sighed. When will they _ever _learn?

I lowered my bow and immediately switched targets to where the running noises were coming from and shot a few arrows. There were yells and shouts as some reached their destined targets, but the others who managed to dodge those lethal weapons of mine were simply frozen in place by Hikitsu's ice snakes.

"Well, _that_ was pretty nice of them to drop by and have a look at how we're doing," I commented as I lifted the lantern to have a better look at their faces and noticed that they were wearing _Kutou_ armour. Genbu, what was the Kutou army doing so far north?

The wounded man spat in my face as if I tasted bitter, and I raised an eyebrow. "You'll never defeat Kutou! Once the Genbu no miko disappears, Kutou will rule the four countries! Kill me as you wish, but I still die with pride!"

I snorted. Pride? What kind of pride was it by dying in the hands of an enemy just because you _served_ your country like that? Just as I raised my bow to fulfil the man's last wish, my mind clicked and the first half of his second sentence struck me.

__

Once the Genbu no miko disappears…

Takiko!

My head suddenly jumped into action and I loosened my grip on the defiant Kutou soldier. This group was too small to harm us, and somehow, I knew that this couldn't be. Unless…

"Kuso!" I cursed under my breath, exchanging looks with Hikitsu. Their aim wasn't us! It was that damn head-hitting onna! Why didn't I see it before?! How could I have been so freaking _blind_?! This was just to put us off guard!

Before I knew it, I was racing through the woods, feeling the low branches slap my face while undergrowth tried to trip me. How could I have been so freaking stupid to fall into that trap?! Baka, baka, baka! I had gotten caught up in that decoy that had been sent to take care of us while the rest of them would most probably be trying to capture Takiko. How could I have been so ultimately _stupid_?!

Without warning, I suddenly tripped on a solid rock and landed face down on the grass. Lying there, I didn't know why, but I could feel something warm and wet streaming down my face. Blood? No…it couldn't be. Blood didn't feel like this…it wasn't this warm. What was this feeling that my heart was pounding out…?

I brought one hand to wipe some of the warm liquid off my cheek. Tears…? It was impossible; I had never cried ever since my parents' death eight years ago. So, what was this feeling inside me…?

__

You're going to give up now? 

The small voice at the back of my head piped up, this time more urgently than normal. I scrunched my eyes close, trying to stop the flow of warm tears as I brought a mud crusted hand to wipe the remaining tears from my face. _Are you going to give up the chance and let both girls get hurt? What happens if Takiko gets killed? Won't you regret it for the rest of your life?_

"Damare…" I gasped out, trying to push it down again, but it reappeared in full fledge. _Do you want to watch her die because of your carelessness? Are you willing to shoulder the guilt that'll be with you for the rest of your life?_

"Damare…"

__

Are you going to sacrifice her life just because of your selfishness? My fingers dug into the earth as I shook my head, trying to clear it. What was I thinking? Wasn't I the one who wanted her dead in the first place? Why should I even save her? Why was I even _caring_ about her?

__

Can you truly say that you want her to die? Do you WANT her to die? 

"_Damare_!!" I bellowed, pushing myself up despite the scratches on my arms and legs. I didn't want to be responsible for what happened! I didn't want anyone to get hurt! Worst of all, I didn't want that head-hitting onna to die…!

"Takiko!!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Sap!!! *watches as everyone dies from too much sap in this chapter* Weirdly enough, I thought that this would most probably become a transition chapter, but it turned out _this_ way instead. Still, who doesn't like this sap, anyway? ^_^ 

*sings* Sap and waft (Sagara, it's WAFT- Warm and Fuzzy Tingles, see??)!! Hehe, never knew I had it in me, ne? True, I'm not usually a writer of sap, but there's always a song that promotes sap in my head, and this time, it's Voice by Tamahome! *claps* Actually, I was reading a FF9 fic, and noticed how it fitted the song, and so, I kept listening to the song…and this happened. Interesting what specific songs can do to your brain, ne??

Zidane: Whatever. There shouldn't be a mention of me here, anyway. I belong in the Games category.

True. *stuffs him back into the fic by Ravyn Crescent (I know it's advertising, but I don't care -_-)* Anyway…how did you readers (and reviewers ^_^) like this chapter? Can you people tolerate the amount of sap in it or would you like me to cut down? I can…but I don't want you people to be disappointed! ^_~

HINT: He doesn't get hit for the first time in this chapter! Draw your own conclusions, people, but keep in mind that the contest of the number of whacks is still going on! Don't forget to count, no da!!

School no good… .. I have a major exam this year, so it'll be harder for me to post chapters, but don't worry, I'll send Sagara to post them for me! Oh, and if he even _tries_ to change Tomite to Tomato and Hikitsu to Hiccup again, kill him! I can always find another beta reader, see?? ^_^

Finally, the first traces of love!! *grins* Aww…poor Tomite! Don't worry, people, they'll end up together! Whether she ends up in Tengoku as a Nyan Nyan for Taiitsukun is up to your imagination until the next chapter. Hmm…Tomite with a Nyan Nyan…interesting thought. *files away thought for future fics* I think I died from drowning in too much sap…

*fishes herself out of sapdom (as in the kingdom of sap, see?) * This is the tenth chapter! Wow, it's amazing how much I can write…a few months (or was it weeks? I can't remember ^_^;;) ago, I had just put up the first chapter! *looks back* It was so far back then…

Oh, and in case, anyone was asking, 'Damare' means 'shut up'. Literally. It's true! Of course, if you think that's a little _too_ rude, you could always settle for 'keep quiet' see? ^_^ v 

*looks at clock* It is currently 2.31 in the morning, and I'm short of sleep. *yawn* As always, review, people! I _looove _reviews, and if people ask for it, I can always step up on the sap and turn on Voice at full blast. What do you say, people? How about reviewing? I'd appreciate it, and of course, you have to race to be the first reviewer! Still, don't worry, I won't forget my long-time patrons (this is beginning to sound like a restaurant), and you guys will get mentioned too! I love you faithful reviewers!! *hugs*

Okay then, until next time, ja ne~!


	12. I have to save Takiko

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. I own myself, though. Does anyone want to buy a part of me to copyright? ^_^ 

* * *

The icy wind struck the back of my neck, as if trying to slow down my steps as I raced through the forest, frantically trying to remember where we had came from. I could hear Hikitsu calling me from somewhere far, but I ignored it, focusing on my target: saving Takiko from the clutches of death.

"Don't die, you head-hitting onna," I whispered softly as I felt a low branch graze my cheek, bringing out fresh pain to my exposed skin. "You haven't lived enough yet- you still have to summon Genbu and…and…"

Minutes seemed to turn into centuries and I grew more and more panicked as time flowed by. Everywhere I ran seemed to end up in a dead end or a high cliff, but none seemed to lead back to the path around the mountain ledge. My heart pounded in my chest as I wiped the cold sweat that dotted my forehead, my breath coming out in ragged gasps.

__

There… 

A soft voice seemed to appear from nowhere, and I blinked, freezing. Was I going crazy? I was hearing things…wasn't I?

__

Don't give up. Take the left path in the fork after you retrace your steps. Hurry, they won't last long if you hesitate…

I didn't stop to contemplate whether I was indeed going slightly crazy in the head and quickly ran back the path where I had came from until I came to the fork in the road. It was very hard to see; even the lantern that I had brought had long extinguished, unable to take too much wind. Still, I could barely make out the small, rocky path that seemed as familiar as the other roads that I had taken. Praying silently and fervently to Genbu that this _was_ indeed the correct path and that I wasn't going for a wild goose chase, I raced around the corner.

My eyes widened at the next thing I saw, and I felt as if my heart had dropped to my feet.

Takiko herself was struggling, trying to release herself from the grasp of a very burly, Kutou armoured man who was having either a smirk or a leer on his face- I couldn't tell but I could see that he was smiling. Iname as lying face down on the ground, looking very badly injured and immobile.

"Leave her alone…" I growled softly, feeling something inside me boil up in rage as I glared at him. "Leave her alone!"

He seemed to newly acknowledge my presence, for he blinked, glanced at Takiko who was grimacing from how tightly he was gripping her wrist and twisting her hands behind her back. Then, slowly, his mouth turned downwards to reveal an ugly smirk as he twisted her wrists even harder until Takiko let out another loud squeal of pain. Suddenly, there was a loud _crack._

The rage in me erupted.

"I SAID, GET YOUR FREAKING HANDS OFF HER!!" I growled, eight levels louder than before as I leapt, half blinded by rage. My hands seemed to ball up into fists automatically as some unknown power gave me strength to sock him in the stomach, forcing him to release the small sized girl in his grip.

Takiko fell onto the ground, letting out a small cry in surprise, but I didn't seem to care about that. Instead, all my attention was focused on the soldier who lifted his despicable gaze to glare at me and my hands reached for my bow then for an arrow, as if I wasn't the one controlling my own body.

He dodged my arrow quite easily, his mouth twisting into an ugly smirk as he towered above me, having that hated look on his face. I narrowed my eyes, feeling something warm in me glow inwardly, and I closed my eyes for a minute, letting myself sink into the green light that seemed to envelope me.

Apparently, this must have provoked him, for he was charging at me and before I knew it, had given my the worst wound I had ever gotten right in my gut. I doubled over, feeling a choking sensation run through my screaming innards before I sank to the ground, coughing up blood. Genbu, he had a dagger…?

"Teme…" I whispered, my fingers fumbling for my bow that seemed to have suddenly disappeared. I had to hurry-for some obscure reason, my fingers were losing their power to feel. Finally locating it somewhere at my side, I picked it up and fitted an arrow into it and took aim, though very unsteadily.

I forced my mind to focus, telling myself that I could last just a while more. I couldn't be defeated in a Kutou soldier's hands! At last, the message finally arrived at my fingers and they twitched, taking aim. I closed one eye, concentrating and praying to Genbu that I would strike bull's eye before I let the arrow fly.

Hearing a growl of pain, I felt a feeling of triumph run through me. Still, he didn't seem to be dead yet. Shimata…I should have been more careful…

"Chamka!" I heard a scream, and my eyes seemed to force themselves open. I was slapped from side to side, and I grimaced, feeling the last of my energy drain from my body as a heavy punch landed right into my face. I flew a few meters away, landing on the cold, hard soil. The earlier energy and courage in me had disappeared- I couldn't even find a trace of it. Why…?

"This'll show you puny people of Hokkan that Kutou shall rule over the four countries!" I heard a growl as I was kicked hard in the stomach, at the exact spot where I had been stabbed. "We won't let the stupid god of yours stop our emperor's wishes! Now, say goodbye to your dearest miko, boy!"

__

Miko…Takiko…

Through my haze of pain, I manage to connect these two things together. He was going to hurt Takiko! I head to stop him…but…

"Chamka!" 

I heard a sickening crunch again, and Takiko's voice suddenly fell silent. I looked up in shock, seeing the collapsed girl on the ground. The soldier was grinning at her limp body and stepping on it, while kicking me slightly. No…Takiko…Takiko…

A flashback seemed to be playing itself in my head, and I could feel the soft words of my mother telling the legend of the Genbu no miko and her seishi, and how they would protect her to the end. It was as if everything was flying before my eyes: my meeting with Takiko, the rescue by Hikitsu, our first meeting with Iname…

Takiko's words some nights ago seemed to float back to my head, and I closed my eyes, savouring each word.

__

"Chamka, do you believe in destiny? In fate?"

"Hmm…I don't know. Why?"

"Nothing. Just that I went to a fortune teller once, and she told me that the person that I would end up with would both hate and like me. It's weird, ne? Paradox, if you understand what I mean. I've always dreamed of a person who will take me away from my boring life one day."

She had laughed. "Guess I've been having an overactive imagination, ne? As if something like that will ever happen."

Fate…if I had been destined to meet her, I knew at that moment that I was destined to protect her with all my heart. I was the seishi Tomite that had sworn to protect the miko together with the rest of the other Genbu seishi. I couldn't let her die! 

Forcing the last bit of energy into my hands, I pushed myself up, swaying very unsteadily as I glared at him and took the last arrow from my back. Fitting it into my bow, I blinked, trying to clear my eyes as I saw him double and triple before merging back into one. He was laughing away saying something about the 'weakest miko in history', and I could feel the familiar rage in me again. 

"Damare!" I yelled, letting the arrow fly and watched as it hit his chest area with a satisfying _thud_, making him stagger back slightly. Immediately, I pounced, taking Takiko behind me as I gave him an unsteady glare. "No one…hurts her!"

"Why you little…" he cursed, wincing as he tried to stop the blood from flowing from his wound. "I'll kill you for this!"

He lunged for me, and I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing that I would finally meet my end. Wrapping an arm around Takiko I prayed to Genbu that the rest of the Genbu shichiseishi would protect Takiko, even if I wasn't there.

There was silence and-

-------

I carefully opened my eyes and blinked at the sight of slightly transparent barrier around us. Blinking, I turned to look at Iname, who was grinning slightly from where she was lying. Her face still showed that she was still in pain, but the same transparent thing that had rescued both me and Keniji that night had reappeared as she stretched out her palm. 

"I can't believe you had fun without me," she spoke, her voice hoarse but still audible. "You should've left some of the entertainment for me- it isn't fair that only _you_ get to play with him." 

The soldier's eyes had widened unbelievingly as he took a step back, only to find himself suddenly frozen in place by ice snakes. I watched as Hikitsu stepped out from around the bend, his face set with a very grim smile as he walked over to the both of us. "You okay, Tomite? We'll handle everything from here."

"I think he broke Takiko's wrist," I whispered, feeling my throat dryer than usual and my words came out in a hoarse rasp. The tall seishi took a look at the both of us, and I could have sworn that he had muttered the word 'kill' under his breath before signaling to Iname that she could let down the barrier. The other seishi understood and I watched as the whitish-silver barrier faded into thin air before Iname pushed herself up.

"Can't believe I let him get to me," she muttered, gesturing towards the pile of soldiers that were piled up into a heap near the ledge. " I thought I could handle them- until this guy came along, anyway. Is Takiko-san going to be okay?"

He reached down, feeling her pulse as I let go of the girl and collapsed to the ground, feeling the hard soil under my head. I was exhausted- just those very movements had taken most of my energy. All I wanted to do now was to get a doctor and go to sleep.

Hikitsu nodded. "Nothing much. Her wrist is broken, but it'll heal. He just knocked her out- nothing to worry about. The _real_ problem is our Tomite here…"

He raised an eyebrow at me and I looked up at him. "Don't worry about me," I assured him. "I've gone through worse," I rasped, wishing that there was a spring somewhere. I needed water to quench my thirst, and Hikitsu seemed to understand as he reached over to one of the horses that had been away from the reach of the soldiers and handed me a tumbler filled with fresh water.

I drank deeply, enjoying each drop and finally handed back the tumbler before wincing in pain. The stab wound that that baka soldier had given me was no laughing matter- it hurt like crazy. Everything was fading again, and I shook my head, trying to clear it. I couldn't lose consciousness, not now. I was useless to drag the entire team down like this…

"Rest, Tomite," I heard Iname's soft voice, and I blinked drowsily as she appeared over me. "Don't worry about Takiko-san. We can handle her."

"Me…?" I spoke sleepily, everything becoming just big blobs of my blurred vision. "What makes you think that I'd be worried about her?"

With that, everything turned black, and I was pulled into darkness once again.

-------

I was floating- the soft green light radiating around me seemed to be so relaxing as I let myself loose. The pain was gone…was it? 

I could see my mother nodding from a distance, and I blinked sleepily. "Kaasan? Is that you? Have you come back to stay?"

She smiled that sweet, serene smile of hers and I was confused. "Don't worry, Chamka. Rest for now, you'll need your energy to protect the Genbu no miko after this. You can't have this happening to you every time you are forced to fight."

I snorted slightly, not daring to close my eyes lest she should disappear. "Kaasan…am I really the Genbu seishi Tomite? Why haven't you told me when you were still alive with 'tousan?"

That wistful smile was now on her face as she stroked my forehead ever so gently. "If I were to tell you, you still wouldn't believe me, will you, Chamka? You're stubborn, but that's what makes you who you are. Yes, you are the seishi Tomite. We ('tousan and I) have been very proud of you ever since your birth. We knew that some day, you'd become someone important- someone who could completely change the history of our family."

The drowsiness was hypnotizing me- I was pulled closer and closer to it as it tried to force my eyelids shut. "Kaasan…don't leave."

Then, my eyelids grew too heavy to open anymore and they shut, blocking her from my view. Only her words came back to comfort me as she faded into the green light.

"Don't worry, Chamka. You'll be able to find someone to replace both 'tousan and I in your heart soon…you just have to open your heart. Goodbye, my son…"

Kaasan…

* * *

Author's notes: Poor Tomite! Still, sap is sap no matter what people say! *sticks tongue out and quickly corrects herself before potential reviewers disappear. Tomite is _soooooooo _protective of Takiko! Isn't that _sweet_? *dies from too much sap*

*Juufan's spirit floats up from dead body* Ahem…anyway…how was it? How was it? Did you people like it? Was it too sappy? Hai, hai…I know Tomite is _very_ weak (or so it seems by this chapter), but don't worry, he'll get stronger soon! I promise! You don't expect him to K.O. every time after he battles someone, ne? Don't kill me, you Tomite lovers!! *is pelted by tomatoes (weirdly enough, Tomite is also thrown at her)*

He's protective of Takiko! As you people can most probably tell, I'm trying to make up for the past… (Ten? Nine? I don't know… ^_^;;) sap-less chapters. You're getting it in full blast now! Voice by Tamahome and Yo Ga Akeru Mae Ni (or rather known as the first OVA opening song) have finally been doing their job! 

Tomite: Shut up. I think you've been playing too many PS games again, haven't you? You're still obsessed with FF9. You're still basing me on _Zidane_ for Genbu's sake.

Am not. *kicks him away* Go play with Takiko or something, you're interrupting me here. Back to what I was saying…yes, the pairing is Tomite/Takiko! I think I need to spruce up Takiko's personality a bit, though, she seems to be earning Miaka traits by the rate I'm writing this. -_-;;;

2nd HINT: She doesn't hit him again! Oh, you were expecting her to go "CHAMKA NO BAKA HENTAI!!" again? Sorry to disappoint some of you, then. She doesn't, at least not in this chapter. Remember, count the whacks! ^_~

Takiko: My vocal chords need a rest sometimes. Besides, he might not be the right person to waste it on. *looks at Tomite*

Tomite: I'm not? *depression cloud appears*

Juufan: Aww, Takiko, don't be that mean. See, you made him depressed! That's mean!

Takiko: *mumble mumble* _Fine_.

^_^ Back to what I was saying…this is my eleventh chapter! Look at how many reviews I have now! *grins* when I first started out, I had only seven reviews! But now… *big eyes with anime waterfall tears* Arigato, everyone!!

Please don't forget to review, by the way! I like to hear what people think about my fic (unlike Sagara's first review- he gave me a beta reading review and listed out _all_ of my typos. Gack. .), and long reviews are of course welcome! For those faithful readers (and reviewers), I know who you are! You guys are so great!! *hugs*

Syane!! You're the first reviewers, and so CONGRATULATIONS! *hugs Syane and glomps Kang Xiu* You _do_ know that you're number one fan, ne?? ^_^ 

Okay then, until next time, ja ne ~! 


	13. Recuperating

Disclaimer: If I owned FY, I'd be giving away stuff like cels and mangas. Unfortunately, I don't. Sad, isn't it? 

* * *

It seemed like ages as I fell through the black space, hurtling through the black emptiness and feeling no wind even graze my face. I tried to grab at objects, only to feel mere thin air in my hand. I shut my eyes, willing myself to wake up from this horrible nightmare, praying to Genbu that I would wake up. A roar seemed to be echoing around me, and I scrunched my eyes up tight, and opened them to…sunlight.

Wait a minute. Sunlight? I thought it was night the last time I saw the sky. Besides, what are _windows _doing on the mountain? Surely I wasn't going crazy…ne?

Something moved near my elbow and I jumped back, only to see Hikitsu sleeping on a chair, snoring slightly. What was _he_ doing here? As far as I knew, we hadn't brought any _chairs_ on this trip with us, so did Genbu suddenly take pity and start raining furniture (I noticed the bed I was on and the table beside it too)? I highly doubted so. If he were to take pity on such souls, I wouldn't have lost my parents and get caught up in this entire Genbu seishi thing in the first place, would I?

"Ah, you're awake, Tomite-san!"

I turned and blinked at the sight of Iname in a _skirt_ before rearing back, sputtering and wondering what in Genbu's name had possessed her to do such a thing. Had she finally accepted the fact that she was an onna and not of the other gender? Of course, I couldn't complain. That chest looked rather…huge, come to think of it…

She set down the bowl she was carrying onto the table beside me and signaled me not to disturb Hikitsu. "He hasn't been sleeping well since what happened last week, so give him some time to rest, ne?" she whispered in a low voice and I raised a doubtful eyebrow at him. Him, worry? Iname needn't have worried about such a thing; he worried too much anyway. Wait. Did she just say a _week_?!

She must have spotted the incredulous look on my face as she dampened the cloth in the water from the bowl and dabbed my forehead slightly after removing a gigantic blood stained bandage. "I think you've most probably lost track of time, ne, Tomite-san?"

I nodded speechlessly, wondering just what the hell a gigantic bandage was doing on the upper part of my head. Besides, where was the head hitting onna? Wasn't Iname injured too? This was getting weird... too weird for me, anyway.

She laughed softly. "We couldn't go on with so many people injured, Tomite-san, so we came back to the village to get everyone treated. Though, you were the worst of course," she added, a slight tint of pink appearing on her rosy cheeks and she looked down and quickly rinsed the cloth in the water again. "We thought you would never wake up ever again."

The last sentence came rather fast and soft, but still within audible range and I gazed at her sharply before letting out a laugh and slapping my chest a few times with a bandaged hand, trying not to wince at the pain that surfaced. "What, me die? It's not that easy, Iname. Someone has to kill me first, see? Or else, I'll always be as good as new!"

I didn't know why, but she seemed to be happy to hear that. Throwing her arms around me, she hugged me tightly and I blinked a few times, not knowing what to do. What exactly would you do if a girl suddenly hugged you for no apparent reason? I couldn't kick her away; she didn't have reflexes like Hikitsu or the power to hit heads like Takiko. Speaking of which…

"Um…Iname? You can stop now, you've suffocated me permanently," I squeaked, feeling the unbelievable strength she had learnt when she was crossdressing. My bones and innards were going to suffer permanent damage if she didn't let go- _fast_. I think my face was turning blue…

"Demo, I was so worried, Tomite-san!" she spoke, her voice muffled in my shirt as I tried my best to squirm out of her grip, but in no avail. Genbu, how did she get so _strong_, anyway? Onnas were supposed to be nice and gentle, not like men! 

"I thought I would never see you again, after what you did to rescue all of us! Even Hikitsu-san said what you did was the bravest thing he ever saw!"

He _did_? Genbu, either I must be influencing him, or he's going crazy, but I highly doubted that it was the second one. But me influence Hikitsu? Wouldn't that happen when the sun dies and the moon takes over? 

"Actually, I never said such a thing," came a decisive voice from the other side of the bed, and I managed to turn slightly to see Hikitsu standing with his arms folded, one eyebrow raised slightly in amusement. "All I did was comment on how rarely you actually display such courage, Tomite."

"That's nice," I squeaked, breathing in mouthfuls of air as Iname released me and turned tomato red at the sight of Hikitsu. "Next time when you see me almost dying, can't you _help_?!"

"I don't think that's absolutely necessary, Tomite. You seem to be doing fine by yourself, don't you think?"

I glared at him, grabbing my throat as I inhaled. Damn it, if I was in better shape, I'd do anything to and wipe that grin off his face! Iname, on the other hand seemed to be frantically trying to gather her wits as she quickly wrung the cloth in the bowl.

"I didn't mean to twist your words, Hikitsu-san! It was just that I was so happy to see that Tomite-san was awake…"

"Don't worry about it," Hikitsu waved it off with a slight grin. "I needed some amusement , and I think the both of you have just accomplished that for me. By the way, Iname, how is the miko?"

"Speak of the devil," I spoke, taking in a last gulp of air before turning to look at Iname sideways. "Where _is_ that head-hitting onna, anyway?"

Just as Iname opened her mouth to reply, something shot in from outside and leapt onto me, landing hard on my stomach and giving me yet _another_ suffocating bone-crushing hug, this time even worse than the one that Iname gave. I gestured frantically, knowing that my air supply was running out, and hoping to Genbu that Hikitsu wouldn't take this for _amusement_ again and actually save me before I died.

"You damn baka! You don't know what you did, did you?!" a familiar voice came from the heap on top of my chest, and I blinked, before my eyes widened as I recognized the name that I had just been called. "Don't you know you could've gotten yourself killed?"

"I was never _that_ weak, you damn head-hitting onna," I replied, feeling my face flush slightly and I cursed Genbu under my breath. What the heck was happening to me? "I thought I told you before; it'll take me a long time before I die. I have a much longer life ahead of me than all of you think."

Takiko looked up with a slight frown on her face. "That's no excuse! Do you know that you could've gotten killed out there? If you died, who would summon Genbu?"

Oh, so _that_ was what she was worried about. Baka. She still hadn't grasped her duties as a miko yet, had she?

"Though," I added in decisively, grinning slightly as I managed to push her off with help from Hikitsu _this_ time. "I'm surprised you didn't use your head-hitting skills this time. I'm sure you would've been able to take him out in no time, ne?"

She glared at me. "You know, Chamka, if it wasn't for that bandage on your head, I'd hit you to the next house already," she snapped, not looking very pleased at all with my comment. "You sure don't _act_ like an injured person in your state."

"Of course I don't," I replied with a partially raised eyebrow. "I'm perfectly healthy as you can see, head-hitting onna."

Hikitsu shrugged, quirking an eyebrow at me. "Actually, I think Takiko-san meant that you're as childish as ever, Tomite. For that, I have to agree with her. You haven't changed a bit."

I turned to focus my glare on him. Genbu, not him _too_! Why was it that all the people I knew were against me? 

The long haired miko nodded as she grinned at Hikitsu. "You know, Hikitsu, sometimes I wonder if he really is a seishi. I can tell that you are one, though. Just look at your eye, ne?"

Hikitsu was speechless for once, and I almost cracked up seeing his incredulous eye(s) bulge out from his sockets as he tried to find a suitable reply for her statement. Genbu, what would you reply when someone commented about your seishi symbol on your _eye_?

"Um…yes, Takiko-san," he finally sputtered out, not meeting her eyes or anyone else's. Finally not being able to withstand it, I cracked up and started laughing until my insides hurt. The look on Hikitsu's face had been so memorable that I was sure that I would remember it till the day I died. That had to be a once in a lifetime chance to see Hikitsu react that way!

Takiko was looking back and forth from Hikitsu who was glaring at me and me laughing until I cried. "…Did I say something wrong?"

Iname herself was trying to restrain her laughter and was silently chuckling away. "Ano, Takiko-san, I think it's better if you didn't comment on Hikitsu-san's eye. I don't think he find it rather (cough) amusing." The cough masked the gulp of laughter that had almost seized her and she erupted into a series of coughs while a helpless Takiko looked on at her.

"Can someone tell me what's so funny?"

"Well, for one thing, it's about hie e-e-eye!" I managed to sputter out before collapsing into another bout of laughter again. This time, poor Takiko looked even more confused and lost, looking at Hikitsu who had gone red faced in either embarrassment or shame for help. I think he was on the verge of killing both me and Iname, but I couldn't help thinking it was so f-funny!

Hikitsu was glaring at me and finally seized my arm. "One more word from you and you're frozen, Tomite. I don't think you want that to happen, _do_ you?" he threatened silently, but I couldn't stop. The tears were streaming down my eyes nonstop as I guffawed and rolled around helplessly on my bed.

It was one frozen arm later that I realized my mistake. _Never_ irk Hikitsu, especially when he was already annoyed. The ice on my hand stung like hell before numbing all the nerves on it, and I grimaced, cursing Genbu for giving that tall seishi such a bad temper. Wasn't being a worrywart and silent enough?

Iname and Takiko didn't look too brave after that as the both of them slunk away step by step, giving me a helpless grin and exiting the room before I could even say anything. I shuddered, remembering that I was now in the same room as _Hikitsu_- who could be prone to making me into an ice statue as an ornament for the villagers. Nope, this definitely _wasn't _good…

-------

The entire lower half of my body only managed to thaw after much sitting in a small portion of sunlight near the window. After the other seishi's rather huffed exit (I was thankful that he _hadn't_ turned me into an ice statue…yet), both Iname and Takiko had crept in again. I had cursed under my breath at that moment, because my two hands were frozen to my sides with ice, thus making me unable of teaching those two a lesson they would never forget.

"Sometimes, I wonder how much of a baka can those two be," I muttered under my breath, rubbing my hands to try to get the feeling back in them. They were still rather blue from cold, and I wondered where the nearest fireplace was. After all, the sun was already setting in the west, and most people should have returned home by now to cook. Besides, cooking meant _fire_.

I stumbled out of the room, praying to Genbu that I would be able to walk, even with these half-frozen legs of mine. It seemed to take a longer time than normal as I stayed close to the stone walls on my sides and dragged my legs, trying to remember where the kitchen was. Now, was I supposed to go straight or go round that corner on my right?

Apparently, my choice to go round the corner proved to be wrong because I suddenly my skin being in contact with the cold air from outside- I had successfully found the back door. The air was nothing compared to Hikitsu's ice- in fact I think it was much milder.

I was just about to turn when my foot caught on something and I began to lose my balance. Fumbling frantically, I tried my best to grab at any nearby solid objects, only to find none. Seeing the soil outside that seemed to near my face, I cursed and scrunched up my eyes as I fell, feeling cold mud splatter onto my face. 

I hate Hokkan.

Hearing footsteps nearing me, I cursed yet again, this time getting a mouthful of wet mud that I spat out before looking up. Takiko was looking down on me with very wide eyes. Great. Must Genbu have a good laugh at my expense?

"Chamka, I think you're rather…old to be playing with mud, ne?" she commented, and I wondered why my bow wasn't in reach. Any more stupid comments from her, and the head-hitting onna was going _down_.

"I appreciate the attention, but could someone _help_ me before the pigs come?" I muttered as she helped pull me up, only to trip and make the both of us land on the mud again with a disgusting squelch in…_not_ a very good position. To explain it concisely, she was on top of me. Genbu, I swear I'll kill you when I arrive at Tengoku!!

"A…Ano…" Takiko's face was red as she tried to get up before slipping on the mud, only to fail miserably and land back on top of me, giving my bones more pressure than they could stand. I tried my very best _not_ to stare at her legs- I think the fall made her skirt flip up a little. Must…resist…

"Look," I spoke up, hoping to tear her attention away from where I was staring at. "Why don't you try to sit up before getting up? It might give you a better chance than trying to get up while you're on your back."

Genbu, I never knew a girl could be so _heavy_. Watching as she attempted to sit up (with me muttering threats to Genbu about what _would_ happen to him if she couldn't even do that, of course), I crossed my fingers, watching as she pushed herself up onto her two legs, balancing very precociously. Holding my breath, I watched as she jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding a few splashes of mud before giving me a victory sign.

Great. That left me. 

I didn't know if my legs would be able to withstand the weight I'd be putting on them, but I simply gave it a wild try. The first time landed me back on the mud, giving very much pain to my behind and I wasn't feeling very pleased when I heard a slight laugh from Takiko. Pushing myself up again, I centered my weight on my feet, giving them strength as I pulled myself up. Finally getting myself into an upright position, I knew it was just a matter of seconds before I would collapse again into the mud. Expertly shifting my weight as I used my many years of experience as a hunter, I jumped to the left, narrowly colliding with Takiko yet _again_.

"That was _not _fun," I commented sourly, sneaking a peek to see if she had already her skirt down, but unfortunately, she had already done that and _caught _me in the act.

__

WHACK!

"Chamka no baka hentai!"

She brushed her hands clean as I collapsed, swirly eyed on the ground. Glaring at me sideways, she folded her arms. "I should have known better than to actually be grateful you!"

My eyes snapped back to focus as I gazed at her with a puzzled expression on my face. "Be grateful to me? Whatever for?"

The anger on her face subsided slightly as she averted her eyes, not looking at me straight in the face anymore. "For…for saving me. Without you, I'd be dead."

Oh…so _that_ was what all this was about. "I never said that I wanted any acknowledgement," I shrugged it off, but I could feel my face burning as I did so. "You could have said nothing, and I couldn't have begrudged you, you know."

"But…it's not nice, if you know what I mean. You risked your life to save mine- of course I must be grateful!" she whirled around to face me, and I could see that her cheeks were as red as the feathers of Konan's god, Suzaku. "'Tousan…tousan always told me that we should be grateful for whatever we have. Even if he's not here…I should still obey him."

Her eyes were beginning to well up in tears now as she bit her lip and I stared at her worriedly. I didn't understand how homesick she felt- I had forgotten how it felt after losing my parents. I had never depended on anyone nor card for anyone either. It just seemed like too much of trouble, having to do that. 

Still, watching Takiko fight back her tears seemed to cause something in me throb in pain, and I patted her shoulder. I had never depended on anyone nor card for anyone either. It just seemed like too much of trouble, having to do that. 

Still, watching Takiko fight back her tears seemed to cause something in me throb in pain, and I patted her shoulder. "You were never disobedient in any way, were you?" I whispered softly as she shook her head, still looking down. "Then, he should be proud of you. You've endured so well…in another world too." 

Suddenly, she gave me a bright, yet obvious fake smile and gave a small chuckle. "What am I doing?" she spoke, hiding her sorrow behind a suspicious happy exterior. "I should be happy. I had always wanted to try Chinese food- and now I've got my chance. I even have new friends. I should be happy…ne?"

When I didn't answer her, she grabbed me by the collar and pulled me closer. "Ne? Come on, Chamka, answer me! Shouldn't I be happy? I have all I want; I shouldn't be sad, ne?"

I didn't know what to say. She was forcing herself to be happy, to enjoy her time with us. 

"…Takiko."

"…Ne?"

The last word was uttered very softly as a small teardrop slid down her cheek. I restrained the urge to wipe it from her skin, watching as she looked down, her hair now blocking me from seeing her eyes. 

"Doushite, Chamka?" she whispered, her voice going softer each minute. "Why does life have to be so unfair? Why was I chosen to be the Genbu no miko? Why? _Why_?!"

This time, I was more than speechless. I knew that she had never taken well to her duties as the Genbu no miko, but this was the first time that I had heard that she was reluctant to hold the responsibility in the first place. Frozen in my position, I could only stare at her as she covered her head in her hands while wild sobs wracked her entire body. I didn't know what I could say at this moment- every thing that came to my mouth either died there or was rejected due to the fact that I was worried that I might make her cry even more. 

"Takiko…" I broke the silence finally, and she looked up and hastily wiped her eyes dry. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, not looking at me straight in the eye. "Hai…I feel better now. Thanks, Chamka. I think we'd better go in- it seems to be getting colder out here, ne?"

She looked up at me with a forced smile and I couldn't help sighing inwardly. "Hai. Come on, you're not _that_ well protected, even in that dress. You still aren't familiar with Hokkan's climate yet."

And through all this, I never saw Iname's eyes peeking from behind the back door.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Okay…BAD chapter. I think my grammar's a little off (I've been suffering writer's block _again_), so gomen nasai if you see any as I've sacked Sagara from his post as beta reader. Brain not functioning properly for me, you see. .

Hmm…chapter 13 is done! Yet _another_ one of those boring little transition ones of course (I like to stretch my stories, so you might notice that this chapter's a little longer than the others), but you people with have to bear with me. I'm the author of this fic after all, ne? ^_^ 

Hint: Review! Review! You won't regret it, I promise you! ^_~ v

Yes, more sap (upon request) in this chapter! Have you died from too much waft yet, people? If you haven't, prepare for more in the coming chapters! Remember: little kids and people who are allergic to sap (this kind, I mean), you'd better slow down and tell me if you aren't able to handle the sap, ne? Of course, your request could be overridden by other requests for sap, so be careful! ^_~

On Iname wearing a skirt, that weird idea came to me while writing. As I said, don't blame me; I don't have control over my writing! I'm just a tool for fanfiction…but no, that does not mean you can flame me for that. You can give constructive criticism, though. See? I _am_ nice!

Hikitsu shows the famous temper once again, this time freezing Tomite's lower half! No, you bakas, I wasn't thinking hentai thoughts! He was wearing pants, see? No yaoi!! Of course, I won't say that I'm not an advocate for yaoi… *grins* 

Still, the Tomite/Hikitsu pairing will not exist in my fic. Tomite ends up with Takiko, you see? Or maybe not…he dies in the end, if anyone remembers the episodes in Mount Black (Nuriko!! *cries*), he was dead and so was Hikitsu. Only their spirits survived, so…you make your own conclusions. Of course, that part might _just_ be included in the end chapters of this story, so keep reading (and reviewing, of course), people!

By the way, I'm sure you people should have noticed by now that there _is_ a slight repetition in this chapter with previous ones. No, not only for the whacking, but also for the hugging thing. It's natural that Tomite should be irresistible to the girls; Hikitsu's married after all. So, bear with it. Too bad for Iname, though. :p 

Woohoo! Jealousy from Iname's side! *sets up ring for cat fight* _Annnnndd_ on the left side we have Takiko! *crowd roars in approval and Takiko bows* _Annnnndd _on the right side, we have….Iname! *crowd also cheers* 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….START!

*Cat fight ensues*

Tomite: *sweatdrop* Shouldn't you stop them before they kill each other?

*shrugs* They were on the verge of doing that anyway, so what's the difference? (Tomite: -_-;;;;;;) Besides, they're arguing over YOU. You should be proud of that! The only other person who gets that much attention is Hotohori-sama.

Hotohori: I am flattered by that comment, but it should be natural that one of such beauty should receive so much attention, don't you think?

Yup, definitely! Oh, by the way, for any questions that you might have (or if you're lazy to review), you can always send me an email! Just type in yume_no_sadame@hotmail.com into the box. Oh, and please refrain from sending me viruses. I don't like that. >.Oh, and Syane, you're the number one reviewer again!! Of course that soldier got what he deserved: how dare he hurt Tomite!! Kang Xiu, of course you're my number one fan!! You always review my chapters!! ^_^ Oh, and as for Arisu: what do you mean I don't update? I update this fic almost every week. -_-

Okay then, until next time, ja ne~!


	14. Arguments

Disclaimer: Hmm…Fushigi Yuugi? *checks in Copyright section* Nope, sorry, don't own it. 

* * *

I had to spend a freaking _three_ days in bed before I was allowed to even touch my bow, thanks to one certain silver haired tall seishi who had the bright idea of confining me to my room to minimize any risks of running into trouble. While he went to make inquiries in the village about the Kutou soldiers, however, I had been muttering curses in his name, wishing that he had left someone else and not Iname in charge. There was _no _way I could rival that overwhelming strength.

"Oh, come on, Chamka," Takiko had raised an eyebrow after I had complained to her about that. She seemed to have gotten over her previous bout of homesickness, and I was glad to hear that Iname was teaching her about her duties as miko and actually managing to get some _sense_ into that thick skull of hers. "Hikitsu's just worried about you. He didn't want you injured again."

I gritted my teeth, folding my arms as I inhaled the most welcoming cold air near the stable. "Well, someone would _have_ to get injured if he kept me in that confining room any longer," I spat out, offering a fresh carrot to my mare who took it quite willingly, and almost biting off my fingers in the process. "I was going to go crazy, if you get what I mean."

"Well, you aren't crazy. By the way, I heard that more of the Kutou soldiers have just moved up north from Kutou. I think they're going to launch a full attack soon, by the looks of it. How fast again can we arrive at the palace?"

This new piece of news caught me off guard, and I blinked. Well, _that_ was something that Hikitsu never told me, even after his inquires around the village. "They ARE?! Genbu, this is going to be hard…" I was silent for a minute, contemplating our options with what she had just told me and the information that Hikitsu had been supplying me with for the past few days.

"Well?"

I looked up, busying myself with grooming my mare's mane before answering her question. "As Hikitsu told us earlier, we shouldn't take more than half a day to arrive at the capital once we pass Mount Taihun. In fact, we estimated that it should only take roughly one or two weeks for us to get through that mountain. But now that we've got to be delayed by so many battles…"

Takiko's eyes were very serious. "Are you saying that we might not be able to arrive in time to summon Genbu?"

I wasn't the type to lie, so I looked at her in the eye and nodded. "Even _if_ we were to be able to arrive at the capital in time, I'm afraid that we might not have sufficient time to gather the rest of the seishi. Not all the seishi will pop up like us, you see. They're scattered all over the country, so we'll have to look for them. That might take months…even years."

"But by that time, it would already be too late!"

"You seem to catch on easily, head-hitting onna," I spoke, raising an eyebrow at her, unable to tolerate the tension in the air and desperately in need of some humour . "Was that clueless act that you put on supposed to fool everyone? Well, congratulations. You definitely fooled me."

She sent me a glare that was enough to kill me in one second. "Watch that mouth of yours, Chamka. There are many tools around here that I can use as equipment for hitting your head, you know," she shot back and I grinned, unruffled by her threat.

"Oh? I dare you to, head-hitting onna! Bet you can't even lift one of them!"

"Oh?" she gave me an evil grin and easily lifted a pitchfork from beside her. "Come and get it then!"

I stared at her, wondering if Iname had been giving her some lessons in strength too. That pitchfork had to at least weigh three quarters her own weight! Genbu, this miko was starting to scare me…

It was to my luck that there was a loud sigh and Hikitsu walked in, his whitish silver hair blowing to the west (or what _seemed _to be the west) in the cold autumn breeze. He shook his head disapprovingly at us, giving me a look equivalent of Takiko's. "Genbu, why can't the two of you _ever_ get along? I expected you to be better, Takiko-san. I would expect such childish behaviour from Tomite, but you?"

I half glared at him as he shook his head before turning and smirking at her, narrowly dodging a pitchfork that was aimed straight for my head. "Hey, watch that! You might kill someone with that!" I glared at her. "Gods, can't you even take a _joke_?"

Hikitsu sighed yet again, holding up his hands. "Before the both of you engage into a full fledged battle, let me just explain a few things to you first. Apparently, the Kutou soldiers are already on the move (as you know), and it's just a matter of time before they reach the capital and seize the palace. We have to set off as soon as possible, and try to find as many seishi possible on the way to the capital. That, of course, would be a slight inconvenience as it will take some time."

I leaned on the wooden wall of the stable, raising an eyebrow at him as I voiced my thoughts. "Wouldn't that mean that we would have to reveal who we are? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you said that we were supposed to keep a low _profile_?"

"Well," he replied, choosing his words carefully as he raised an eyebrow at me. I think he didn't expect me to even _think_ of such a thing. "True. Still, the safety of Hokkan comes first, and we'll have to run a few risks if we want this to be over quickly." 

"I see," I folded my arms, letting his words sink in. "So it'll be safe for us to reveal who we really are without you killing us?" 

He glared at me before nodding. His eyes grew serious, however, as Iname walked out from the fields to join us, her eyes wide as she looked from Hikitsu to Takiko. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, clad in her dirt-smeared otoko clothes as she pushed a few loose strands of hair below her straw hat. "'jiisan said you wanted to talk to me. Is anything the matter? Why are all of you looking so serious?"

"Iname, we might have to leave tomorrow," I filled her in, nodding at Hikitsu. "We should already make a move on- news have come that the Kutou soldiers have already began to move up north. If they seize the capital, that's the end of Hokkan."

She nodded. "Wakata. I'll start packing tonight."

-------

The atmosphere was very tense the next morning when we set out to try to conquer Mount Taihun again. Everyone seemed so solemn that for once, everyone lost in their own thoughts. It was so silent until even I thought that everyone were reincarnations of Hikitsu who were born to worry their head off. It was so glum- even _Takiko_ didn't make any smart comments for once. In fact, the silence was not only deafening, but also somehow…frightening. 

"Ne," I finally spoke up, unable to withstand the lack of speech any longer. "You guys are acting like the end of the world is coming! Lighten up, people, we still have time. Don't worry; we'll get there in time."

I grinned, hoping to inspire some people into better moods, but was simply slapped in the face by another stony silence. Folding my arms while I held on wisely to the reins, I frowned. This wasn't like the first time we set out- it seemed as if we were escorting a coffin to a funeral of some sort. Genbu… 

It was then that I spotted a pool of water not far ahead of us, and an idea came to my mind. It would be risky, but I knew that if I succeeded, I could probably lift their moods. Giving my mare a little dig with my feet, I forced her to go faster than her usual trot, stopping short just before the water and letting myself fly into the water, praying that this 'joke' would work.

At once, there were the sounds of galloping hoofs and shouts as the other three came galloping down with their horses with worried expressions on their faces. I sat up, wishing for a second that I hadn't done that, before changing my mind. I couldn't be indecisive!

"Tomite, are you all right?"

"Chamka, what were you _thinking_?!"

"Tomite-san, are you okay?"

All three voices came at once and I sweatdropped, wondering just how in Genbu's name did they expect me answer all three questions at once. "Well…ah…of course I'm okay. I did that on purpose, by the way."

Hikitsu glared at me. "Do you have nothing else on your mind except to fool around, Tomite? We don't have much time to get to the capital!"

"And you guys have to learn to get a life! Can't you tell a joke from something serious when you see one?" I shot back, standing up and shaking myself dry from the wet clothes I was in. "Do you guys notice that we haven't even been _speaking_ to each other since we set off? Gods above, is it just me, or have your lips been _sealed_ shut?!"

"Now isn't the time to be talking about these kind if things, Tomite!" Hikitsu's voice went louder as he got more impatient, but I stood on my ground. "The more time that we waste, the more time the Kutou army will gain to invade the capital, don't you see?"

This time, I lost my patience and my mind, if I were to sit it from how Takiko sees things. Striding over to Hikitsu's horse, I grabbed him by the shirt and forcefully pulled him down, almost causing his shirt to rip. Glaring at him, I pulled him closer.

"Listen, Mister We-are-worrying-because-we-don't-have-enough-time, worrying won't help any. Anxiety will just slow you down, as far as I know, and the more we do this, the more stressed up we'll get. Honestly, don't any of you _think_?"

He roughly shook himself out of my grip, giving the glare equivalent of Genbu's, even with that eye patch of his as he drew himself to full height and spoke coldly. "Perhaps you've failed to notice, Tomite, that if we were to keep up _your_ optimism, we'll eventually lose out? Such things cannot be applied to this kind of situation! Sometimes, I wonder if you can really stop and think logically!"

"Oh? Then can you tell me what good will come out of worrying like hell?"

"Tomite, I'm warning you not to utter another word if you value your life," he threatened, and I reached for my bow, lest this should turn into a full fledged fight. "I will not listen to this nonsense!"

"Then you admit that no good comes out of worrying," I replied heatedly, feeling something in me wind round and round, getting ready to snap soon. "By the way, keep your warnings to yourself. I know how to protect myself, if you haven't noticed already."

Hikitsu was already muttering something under his breath when I fitted an arrow into my bow, getting ready to aim. Just as he let his ice snakes aim for me and when I let my bow fly, two transparent barriers appeared around the both of us, making us stop for a second and blink simultaneously.

Iname stepped up, watching as the ice snakes and arrow hit harmlessly on the barrier before giving the both of us a very angry look. "Well, I can only say one thing: I don't care if worrying gets us anywhere, but I can definitely say that this argument is wasting us enough time! Can't you guys act like your age?"

That was _Iname_ talking in that furious, raging tone. Iname, the most patient seishi in our group, scolding us for acting like a bunch of kids. It took a while for the reality to sink in as we exchanged looks, the barrier still between us.

"Fine then," I huffed, fastening my bow behind me as I heaved myself up onto the saddle of my mare. "If this is the way it should be, fine. I surrender. Go on, convict me of trying to get some sense into those heads of yours."

Takiko shook her head, looking at me with a slight disapproving look on her face. "Chamka…"

I held up my hand, stopping her in mid sentence. "Fine, I'll follow you guys and make this worrisome group into a foursome. Excuse me while I worry," I spoke sarcastically, making up my mind to find my way home as soon as possible.

Folding my arms, I didn't even meet any of their gazes focused at me, refusing to look them in the eye. If they wanted it this way, so be it!

-------

The silence remained till nightfall, where I found myself accompanying Takiko to set up the camp and not to collect firewood; Iname went with Hikitsu instead. The both of us (me and Takiko) didn't exchange a word as we set up the two camps, until we went to unpack the food from the bags. 

"Ne, Chamka."

I looked up pointedly at her from the salted vegetables that I was unpacking, giving her an impatient look. "What do you want now?"

"Why don't you apologize to Hikitsu? After all, the things that you said to him _were_ rather hurtful- it's obvious that he would have argued with you by the way you spoke. If I were in his shoes, I would have done the same."

I paused for a second before pulling savagely at a small paper packet of dried fish, venting my anger on the small helpless object. It was as if it had the other seishi's face imprinted on it, making it vulnerable to any attack from angry hands. 

"Oh, so you're being sympathetic to _him_," I spat out sourly. "So he deserves sympathy and I don't? Great." I snorted. "Of course, he's the more _perfect_, well behaved seishi. Everyone will follow what he does and says. If he tells you guys to jump off a cliff, I'm sure you would do that, ne?" 

Takiko looked hurt by that remark. "I didn't mean it _that_ way," she protested, extracting a few bits of food from the packets that she had taken out. "It's just that I thought the things that you said to him were rather…unkind (I never knew she was the type to mince words). As much as I agree with you-"

"Aha!" I pointed out. "Even you agree that worrying doesn't get us anywhere, ne?"

She glared at me. "I haven't _finished_. As much as I agree with you, you should also have taken into consideration the fact that he was worrying for a good cause. He wasn't just anxious about something random; he was just wondering how we could arrive at the capital before the Kutou army attacked. If _you_ can't understand that, Chamka, I seriously think you're in need of some medical treatment."

"Still-" I began to protest, only to be cut off by her.

She paused, looked at me pointedly in the eye and spoke decisively, pronouncing each word slowly as if I was deaf. "Well, I can only say one thing, Chamka. No one is ever the same- it's not unusual to find that Hikitsu doesn't agree with you. The both of you have different opinions. Whether you accept his opinion or not is, of course, up to you." 

"Hmmph." I turned away, not speaking anymore to her, but the wheels in my head were turning. She _did_ have a point- my accusations earlier _did_ sound rather hurtful, come to think of it. It wasn't Hikitsu's fault that he was so worked up over this whole thing; in fact, _all_ of us were equally as stressed up, even me. 

__

Still, that didn't give him the ability to order you around! The small voice from the back of my head made its comeback and I snorted, pushing it to the side. _HE was the one who wanted to pick a fight with you, ne? Shouldn't he be the one to blame?_

"If only it were _that_ simple," I mumbled under my breath as I snapped close the saddle bag that now smelled something like salt .

-------

With the both of us being of well…the different gender, Hikitsu and I had to share the same tent. There was no talking that night, and for some reason, I found it impossibly hard to sleep. Tossing and turning didn't help either- it just made me more restless than ever. 

After having lying restlessly for about an hour, I got up and went out, hoping that some fresh night mountain air would do me good. The sky was so clear that night- you could practically see all the constellations in the sky, all seven of them. Let's see, there was Uruki and Iname and Hiki-

"Can't sleep, Tomite?"

I blinked, distracted from my counting as Hikitsu took a seat beside me, his silver hair looking rather untidy and his eye patch off. He turned to look at me, and nodded, giving me a slight smile before looking at the sky. "Funny how fate can get in the way of living, ne?"

I cast a surprised look at him. What did he mean by that? "I don't understand."

"It's the human nature to not accept things that are presented to his face when he or she doesn't want to hear about it," he continued, not listening to my reply. "They usually get a little carried away- until they can get to the extent of hurting others, if you understand what I mean."

"So…"

He smiled, turning to look at me, and for once, I got a full view of him without his eye patch- _and_ the eye shut close forever with a symbol engraved over it. "Perhaps I _was_ a little too anxious today. I apologize for my actions earlier."

How was he _able_ to do that when he was looking straight at my face was something I never discovered. His apology had taken me by surprise; I hadn't known that even _he_ had been kept awake by the same problem.

"It's okay…" I spoke slowly, not lifting my eyes from the floor. "I was wrong too, in a way. Instead of just shooting my mouth off, I should have grasped the situation better- the words I said _were_ cruel. Gomen nasai."

He clapped me on the back. "Apology accepted. By the way, Tomite, you _have _to work on your tact and patience."

"As if _you_ have got any," I shot back, this time playfully.

He grinned. "I have enough. Don't worry, we'll train you up on that, ne?"

We laughed, and for the first time that night after we went back to the tent, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hikitsu and Tomite ARGUE! *looks horrified* Well, at least no one got hurt, anyway, thanks to Iname. To tell the truth, this was another _surprising_ chapter; I think I've got one of those 'Arguing never gets you anywhere' things in me turned on. *searches for the on/off switch*

As you guessed, Iname went to advise Hikitsu while Takiko did the same to Tomite. Yes, stubborn, mule-headed Tomite wouldn't listen, but as you know, he _has_ a heart and an intuition. Surely he couldn't be angry with Hikitsu was so long, ne? ^_^

I'm afraid this chapter is rather long in terms of sentences- they seem to be spanning longer and longer as the minutes pass. Eep. . Not good. This is definitely _not _a good sign- I might bore you readers (and reviewers, I hope ^_~) to death! Hmm…

Not much of a chapter for this one; mostly discussing about the plans that have been laid. Oh, and by the way, the pitchfork throwing isn't counted as whacking, as it doesn't hit Tomite. Of course, that was a rather _interesting_ scene, ne? ^^

Tomite: Sadistic author. -_-

Whatever. *looks at chapters* Sugoi…I've got 13 chapters up now (not including prologue, of course)! Two more chapters and I reach 15…must have some type of celebration. *goes to make self congratulatory banner* Hehehe ^_^;; By the way, notice that _this_ is chapter 13. Eep. No wonder this chapter's so screwed up; an unlucky number. .

Just asking, but I'm curious to know now if anyone likes the Tomite/Iname pairing. Not that I'm going to use it, but if enough people like it, I _just_ might write a fic about that. Tell me in your reviews! Of course, that might take a long time to churn out; I still have Hikitsu's side story to churn out. . Have to stay focused, you see, so if I ever get around to seeing those reviews, I'll try to type it as a sub project, okay??

Takiko: You mean you aren't enjoying yourself? Why do you consider it as a _project_, like at school?

I would like it if I wasn't inflicted with writer's block. *sweatdrop* That's the only drawback to writing fanfics, I guess; you just have to accept those temporary blackouts of creativity in your brain. *sighs*

Oh, and don't forget to continue reviewing! Remember, I watch my reviews, so I know who reviews and who doesn't (is that truly possible??)! I also know who are my usual reviewers! ^_~

And who is the first reviewer this time round?? Why, it's....*drumroll* Flying Heart! You're the best, girl!! Oh, and nuri-chan, thanks for the many, many reviews! Don't worry about missing those chapters- there'll be more to come! As for Nyan-nyan neko...what do you mean by 'it's rather weird'? ^^

Okay then, until next time, ja ne~!


	15. Of Cold Mountains and Whacking of Heads

Disclaimer: *hums song* Ladida…I don't own Fushigi Yuugi…lalala… 

* * *

Only one thing came to my mind when I first opened my eyes: COLD. No, make that freezing. I shivered, reaching a shaking hand out for my warm blanket, only to find that I _was_ already using it, yet the coldness still penetrated the warm cotton material.

To tell the truth, I _had_ sort of expected the weather up the mountain to be rather extreme, but not _this_ cold. Genbu, this was even colder than my village during the winter! Believe me, even living in a house that has holes on each of its walls is _MUCH_ better than sleeping on a mountain where the temperature can drop under the freezing point.

"Brrrrrr," I managed to say as I tried my best to wrap the blanket as many times around me. I was definitely_ not _going out in this type of temperature no matter what- someone would have to drag me out first! Besides, anyone who went out now had to be crazy-

It was then that Hikitsu stuck his head into the tent from outside. "Tomite, are you awake already? Come give me a hand on packing the things- the girls aren't awake yet."

I stared at him, my eyes wide as saucers while my jaw fell, hanging in the air. Gods above, how could he stand there and _say_ that without commenting on how low the temperature was? "Er, Hikitsu? In case you haven't noticed, it's _freezing_ cold out there?!"

He raised an eyebrow at me as he entered the tent, his arms folded. "Well, we'll have to get used to this if we're going to look for the other seishi, Tomite. Besides, this isn't so bad; the sun's just risen actually. It's only bad when it's raining- or even worse, snowing."

I shuddered at the thought of seeing the entire mountain covered with snow, and suddenly had a bizarre though if the villagers were worshipping another god where they sent innocent people to die as sacrifice up on this mountain. Besides, what did he mean by saying that 'it wasn't so bad'? Did he want me (and the others too…but I come first) to freeze into an ice cube? 

He was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground now, looking at me. "Well, you should get up soon. As much as I'd like to do the packing myself, I could use another hand."

With that, he shrugged and went out, opening the flap just enough to let in a small chilly wind waft into the tent, and I shivered, feeling everywhere for my thickest jackets and scarves. Why me? Why not the girls? Why not the head-hitting onna?

-------

It took me approximately 20 minutes just to get dressed, after I found all my things and piled on layer after layer until I had the stomach of a small elephant before wobbling out. Hikitsu was busy arranging a few things and putting it into a saddle bag, so he didn't see me at first until I knelt down beside him to watch what he was doing. _Then_ he noticed my…10 layers of clothes.

His eyes (or should that be eye?) seem to grow as wide as saucers as they swung from the many layers of clothing that I was wearing to my face, searching me for an explanation. Finally, when I didn't say anything, he cleared his throat.

"Uh…Tomite, I know it's cold, but I don't think it'll be _that_ cold up here. You needn't wear so many clothes- it'll get warmer in the day, I'm sure," he manage to sputter out, and I felt my face turn red. "Besides, the weather here isn't that bad- maybe you should save the excess clothes for later?"

"Can I help it if I'm cold?" I complained after he forced me to take off at least 7 layers. Okay, maybe outside wasn't as cold as I thought it was, but it was better to be safe than sorry! At least I didn't become the ice cube of the year…

The tall silver haired seishi frowned slightly as he threw a gaze at the girls' tent. "I think we should be getting a move on already- the sun _is_ getting rather high in the sky, and we don't have any daylight to spare if we just waste time. Why don't _you_ do the honours, Tomite?" he changed the subject skillfully, giving me a side look.

I was about to reply, but just as I opened my mouth, it came to me that he _had_ a wife (and a very pretty one too, I have to say) and was most probably trying to keep his vows. Then, sighing, I shrugged and headed towards the girls' camp, praying hard to Genbu that the both of them slept fully clothed. If not…let's just say that I was going to die from the lack of blood in my system before the day was even over.

Weirdly enough, I could feel the blood pounding in my ears as I took step after step closer to the simple dark green tent. There was no noise to be heard from inside, and I prayed silently to Genbu that the both of them were still fast asleep. I paused in front, trying to listen for any signs that any of the girls might be awake, only to hear nothing but peaceful snores (which, no doubt, had to come from Takiko's mouth).

"Takiko? Iname?" I called out hopefully, waiting for a reply from either of the, but there was none. I sweatdropped, throwing a doubtful look at Hikitsu who had now busied himself by repacking the things he had already packed. I glared at him, somehow feeling that he had done this on purpose before gulping. "Takiko, Iname, I'm coming in!"

Still no reply. I swallowed and slowly pushed the flap open, only to be greeted by a sigh that I knew I would never forget for the rest of my life. Takiko was sprawled on the ground, her blanket totally kicked off while she gave a loud sigh and turned over, while Iname was in almost the same position. And to think of the fact that one of the girls (I think it was Takiko, but I was losing blood- fast) was wearing shorts made blood pump out of my nose, and I squeaked, looking around frantically for something to stop the bleeding before either of them woke up.

Looking left and right, I finally spotted a small strip of cloth on the floor near Iname's legs, and I swallowed. It was going to take me _extremely_ good flexibility to do this, but it was a risk I had to take if I didn't want to get caught. 

Stretching over Takiko's body that was the closest to me, I reached out my hand, almost grazing my fingers on the material. A little more…a little more…

The next thing was what I had been dreading the most since I had entered the tent: I lost my balance. Balancing on one foot hadn't been easy, especially when you were going to stretch, and so, I wobbled a little before falling face down and landing on…Takiko's chest area. Genbu…I was dead. Dead, dead, dead. It couldn't get any worse than this…ne? 

Just to prove that this _could_ be much _worse_, Genbu _had_ to make Takiko stir. The only thing I could think when she opened her eyes and looked down at me was '_Shimata_…'. I was dead. 

"Ehehehe…?" I offered weakly.

There was a silence and-

"HENTAI!!"

__

WHACK!

-------

I think I died of a concussion after that whack that was dealt to me. Touching the sore spot gingerly, I flinched as the pain burnt through my skull, making it sting. Damn onna, it hurt! 

I glared at Takiko, rubbing the gigantic bump on my head as Iname sweatdropped. Genbu, if she wasn't a _girl_, I'd beat her up for attempting to kill me! "You didn't have to hit so hard, you know?"

Her glare was no worse than mine as she folded her arms, wrapping her scarf around her neck. "Well, for one thing, _I_ don't go intruding into anyone sleeping and be hentai before making up some crap about trying to wake them up!" she shot back heatedly.

"It's not a lie! For your information, I was _trying_ to wake the both of you up because Hikitsu asked me too!" I replied, not taking my glare off her. "Besides, what are you so worked up about? It's not as if you're _that_ endowed."

She looked more furious than horrified at my comment, and I knew that I had said something wrong. "I knew it! So you _were_ being hentai! You admitted at last on where your eyes were!"

"So my eyes were somewhere else, but I came with a good intention!"

"Oh, so the act of being hentai is a good intention? I never knew they changed society rules around here! Since when does being hentai mean 'good' may I ask?!"

"Ano…" Iname sweatdropped as she held up a hand. "Takiko-san, I don't think Tomite-san was intending to do anything…bad when he came in. Perhaps we should believe him?"

"And why should I believe someone whose nose was bleeding like a waterfall?" Takiko demanded, her eyes flaring as she gazed sharply at Iname, making the crossdressing seishi recoil. "You didn't think I'd notice that, ne, Chamka? How do you explain _that_?"

"Could I help it if you only wear _shorts_ to sleep, for Genbu's sake? Besides, with this weather up here, who in their right mind would wear _shorts _to sleep?!"

"Ahem." Hikitsu cleared his throat, stopping the argument at once. "I believe that we shouldn't waste time arguing- as Iname here puts it- as it'll just lengthen our journey. Could I ask for the both of you to cooperate and _not_ fight?" he spoke, eyeing both me and Takiko.

"Well, that depends whether _Chamka_ here wants to cooperate in the first place," Takiko huffed and I straightened up indignantly. 

"Oh, so I'm to blame now, am I?" I shot back, giving her the fiercest glare that I could muster. "Why can't you just stop and think for a minute who's actually slowing us down by her inability to ride horses and also eats like a pig and dresses like a-"

"TOMITE." 

Hikitsu gave me a warning look and I felt my anger ebb away slightly, shuddering slightly at the thought of my past experience when I had had my lower half frozen in ice for Genbu knows how long.

Takiko smirked, sticking out her tongue at me. "You tell him, Hikitsu! Sometimes, he just has to learn a thing or two, ne?"

The silver haired seishi's glare shifted to her, and I could feel a huge relief in me as he fixed his sharp eyes on her. "I expect some cooperation from you too, Takiko-san. Despite the fact that you _are_ the Genbu no miko, I shall not hesitate to take any action."

Iname let out a low whistle under her breath, deciding wisely (or so I thought) not to say a word lest she should be showered with that intimidating glare from Hikitsu himself. Noticing my eyes on her, she shrugged and looked away, with a vague tint of pink on her cheeks…but that could have been my imagination.

"Let's go," Hikitsu finally spoke after a long pause and much shrinking from Takiko as he gave her the _Glare_. "Remember your promises, you two. You don't want to be frozen on your way up, do you?"

"No," we mumbled simultaneously, not looking at him. 

As I mounted my horse, though, I overheard Iname speaking to Hikitsu regarding his strictness earlier.

"Oh, that?" he smiled rather warmly. "I have two sons back in my village, so I know how to handle this. Those two argue like kids- I just wonder when they'll actually grow up."

So he _knew_ how to handle things like this. Talk about a father figure, I snorted as I hoisted myself up and watching once again, as Takiko made a truly comical scene by falling off her horse at least a dozen times before an alarmed Iname came to help her.

-------

The journey up made me slightly dizzy, judging by how many spiraling loops we had to go round, each time requiring precise balance from our horses, or we'd plummet to our death. This time, the atmosphere was lighter, with snatches of conversation between the group. Takiko and I were of course, trying our best not to argue, but it seemed so hard when even the mere sight of each other's face could set us off like cats and dogs. 

"Ne," I complained finally, rubbing my nose as I sniffed, trying to clear it. "How long more before we arrive at the top? We seem o be taking an awfully long time just to ascend- I know it usually takes longer, but this is ridiculous."

Hikitsu slowed his snowy white stallion to a halt as he checked the map that he had been given in the village. "Well, according to what it says here, we shouldn't take very long before arriving. I'd give it…another half a day, judging my the weather conditions around here."

Weather conditions indeed. As we went up higher, the climate got crazier and crazier, I tell you. The temperature seemed to drop to a new all time low, and all four of us had to finally make use of the extra clothes that had been bought from the village earlier for this purpose. Still, that didn't seem to be enough, and I sneezed, drawing looks of concern from Iname.

"Ano…Hikitsu-san?" she spoke up, her voice now losing its manly tone, I noticed. "Perhaps we should rest for a while; I don't think Tomite-san is taking this weather very well. Besides, the horses need a rest and Takiko-san…"

I threw her a look, and noticed that she looked rather pale in comparison to her normal rosy cheeks. I guessed the cold finally caught up with her, judging by how deathly pale she was and raised an eyebrow at Hikitsu. "Well, Hikitsu, she's got a point. We could continue later- the sun still seems to be high in the sky, but it's better if we settle down to lunch first. Even our head-hitting miko here is weak from the cold or from hunger, ne?"

"Urusai, Chamka," she spoke, her voice almost inaudible now against the rising wind that was blowing towards her. "I don't need your comments…"

"Takiko-san?" Iname's voice was worried. "Are you okay?"

"Just a feeling a little numb from the cold. Nothing much to worry about."

Hikitsu sighed. "Let's see if we can find a clearing around here. We _should_ stop for lunch, I guess, and perhaps get an adequate fire to warm us. Takiko-san, why don't you take a blanket and wrap it around yourself or do something like that?" he suggested, making his stallion trot, and I followed him, hearing the soft clip-clop of the hooves as we rounded a corner and got the wind at full blast.

"Is this the Devil's Wind that you were trying to tell me about?" I yelled over the roars of the hurricane-like wind. Hikitsu had mentioned to me something about a fierce wind which was impossible to pass through (well, that was what the villagers said), and could generate much damage if left alone.

"I'm not surprised if it is!" Hikitsu yelled back, holding a hand on top of his eyes to try shield them from the fierce gale while his long silver hair was blown to the back. "This won't be easy to pass through, but once we get through this, the rest of the journey should be smooth!"

Smooth, my foot. Looking at the wind that was most probably blowing at us at a million miles per hour, I cast an impassive glance at the girls, and noticed that the two of them were having great difficulty just walking in the direction of the windstorm. Then again, even _I_ could barely move a step in this wind, and my mare neighed whiningly in response.

We pushed further into the wind, each step that our horses took making the gale worse, until all we could do was try not to fall off and hang on tight. Genbu, this wasn't working…

"There must be some way to get through this!" I yelled exasperatedly, my patience finally snapping as I shielded my eyes from the dust that was being blown towards us. "Can't any of our seishi powers help us out in this?"

A light bulb seemed to have lit up in Iname's head as she transferred her horse's reins to her right hand and looked at her left palm very doubtfully. Then, shrugging, she held her palm out, concentrating hard as she closed her eyes.

I wasn't sure what happened next, but I heard a loud _whoosh_ beside me, and suddenly felt the wind subsiding slightly. I could still feel the gale, but its subdued force was now several levels lower than what it had been before, much to everyone's relief. Iname's eyes were still closed as she spoke, her voice impatient.

"Go! I can only hold the wind off the cliff for some time. My powers aren't enough- hurry!"

The three of us seemed to grasp her command fast enough as we pushed our horses to quicken their paces to a fast trot but not a gallop, lest we should suddenly round a corner and fall off the other side. Just as everyone including Iname was around the corner, there was another loud _whoosh_, and the gale arrived back at the exact spot where we had just been standing, blocking our view of the other side. This time, its intensity was so much that it easily broke off a huge chunk of the mountain wall which was blown to the bottom of the mountain where it shattered with a loud crash.

There was silence in the group as we stared, wide mouthed at Iname. How did she _do_ that?

"That could have been us," Takiko whispered, looking down over the side of the footpath which was now covered with undergrowth and grass, then transferring her bewildered gaze to the crossdressing seishi. "Iname-chan, how did you _do_ that?"

The yellow eyed seishi's shoulders seemed to sag as she looked up, giving Takiko a slight smile before straightening up, looking clearly out of energy. "Well, my seishi power _is_ controlling the wind, so I thought that if I focused enough, I might just be able to use it to battle that."

I exchanged looks with Hikitsu, exchanging what seemed to be a telepathic message between us on what had actually happened. She had the power to battle that fierce gale, which even made the both of us look like little ducklings in the pond. Genbu…if she was one of the Kutou soldiers, we'd be dead by now.

"Well," I finally spoke up, breaking out of my astonishment. "I thought we were stopping for food. Maybe we should find somewhere else more protected, though- I don't fancy eating near a hurricane or such that has the potential of blowing me to the foot of this mountain."

Hikitsu frowned, one hand combing through his long hair, a sign that I learned showed that he was deep in thought. "Well, I don't like that very much myself, but I'm afraid the further up we go, the harder it is for us to find firewood. It'll be fatal if we don't get somewhere to warm ourselves, but I don't think going back through that wind is a wise thing to do…"

"Couldn't we just -ACHOO!- burn some leaves or grass or something like that?" Takiko suggested, rubbing her very red nose after her sneeze. I couldn't blame her- it was so cold that someone could die up here. Genbu, why did you have to govern over such a freaking cold land?

"Look around you, head hitting miko," I spoke dryly. "I see weeds, but I can't say that we'll be able to get _dry_ ones. Judging by our surroundings, I'd say that we're in a place where rain is quite frequent. Even if we get anything dry-"

I just had to say it. I just _had_ to say it. There was suddenly a loud clap of thunder overhead, and a flash of lightning before the first few gigantic droplets of rain descended upon us. Mentally, I cursed Genbu, forcing my exhausted mare to go faster. Of all the freaking things…!

* * *

Author's notes:

Ah…RAIN. Good in hot places, not good in cold places. I live in a hot country (go on, track me down ^_^), so I like rain. Can you blame me? I think I need inspiration… *goes to read Kaze-chan's story yet again*

*kills chapter* I don't like this chapter- it seems to drag things even longer and longer. Okay, maybe the first half was fun- I know you people were just _dying_ for another scene like that, ne?? ^^The second half was well, _boring_, or should I put in a more specific way: BORING! Aggh…writer's block strikes yet again…

*grabs head* Someone recommend a good FY story that I could get some ideas from! No, I won't be doing any plagiarism (shame on you! Do you really think I'd do a thing like that?), but frankly, I need something to get my creative juices flowing once again. Life is so boring now that it has left me void of ideas…

Tomite: You can say that again! Do you know how many times you've used the words 'lest'? I'm not actually a person who uses 'old' words, if you get what I mean!

*whacks him* Whatever. And that isn't counted as I whacked him, not Takiko. Notice that that sentence's grammar (Tomite's, I mean) is off. See? I told you so! Fine, enough of the depression due to the writer's block… *sighs*

Chapter 14 out. Woo. Juufan is severely deprived of entertainment. And so… *goes running after everyone with a pair of blood-covered meat cleavers* Run, you worthless 

Tomite, what are you DOING?! Don't insult the reviewers! *looks shocked* Shoo! Go do something constructive like build up your vocabulary or something like that. I need to look for more words to use for you. Ah...anyway… ^_^;; 

Can't say that I've anything much to say at the moment except for the fact that I'm VERY bored, and having my computer privileges taken away from me is interesting. Exams are bad. .

Please review, no da!! Maybe if I see more than the normal 4 reviews (not that I'm complaining), I could get some inspiration! And if that doesn't help me, I don't know what will… *sighs*

Flying Heart...you're the only one who reviewed me this time round. *sighs* Am I becomind _that_ unpopular? Oh well, congratulations, though!! You go, girl!! 

Okay then, until next time, ja ne~!


	16. Of Scary Mikos and Rain

Disclaimer: I own the writer's block that I'm experiencing now. Unfortunately, that writer's block isn't named Fushigi Yuugi, so I don't own it. -_- 

* * *

The gigantic raindrops lashed down at us, splattering on our faces as the lightning flashed overhead. In normal circumstances, it was supposed to be cold enough to _snow_ up here, but I guess we weren't high up enough. Still, rain seemed better than snow…only if it wasn't this _freaking_ cold!

"We can't continue this forever!" I yelled, sputtering as a torrent of rain poured down from the gray sky, filling half my mouth with the fresh taste of rain water. "If we stay out here too long, we'll all catch a flu or something of that sort!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Takiko managed to screech while trying to concentrate on making her horse stop galloping in a zigzag pattern on the already slippery path in front of her. "_Whoa_, boy! Not so fast; you'll throw me off! St-"

She grabbed the reins just as the panicky gray stallion reared back and Hikitsu who was just behind her had to force his horse to a stop. He squinted, trying to see through the rain to get a better look on whose horse was acting weird all of a sudden and frowned, seeing Takiko hanging on for her dear life as the horse neighed, trying to throw her off.

"Takiko-san!"

I cursed under my breath, seeing that it would take a century before this wild thing would calm down and rode up to the alarmed stallion, quickly dismounting. It seemed that I was in time, however, for the rain had loosened her grip, making the reins in her hand more slippery than usual and she was thrown in the air. The three of us stared in horror as her body seemed to stay in the air for a few seconds before gravity brought her down once more…on to _me_. Ow.

"I hate horses," I heard her mutter on top of me and I sighed, pushing myself up (and throwing our dear miko off me in the process) and blinked, wiping my face clear of the slimy mud. It looked as if her baka horse had _already_ taken the initiative to run away, and she was now left alone, sitting in a gigantic puddle, her clothes all smeared with the brownish-black mixture of wet mud and rain water.

"This isn't a very nice time for a rest!" I commented, glaring ominously at her as I grabbed her arm, quickly transporting her from the ground to on top of my horse, ignoring her squeak of surprise as both Hikitsu and Iname quickly nodded in grim understanding and mounted their own horses. The rain was getting heavier now, making it even harder of us to see as we made (or at least _tried_ to) our way up the winding mountain path. 

A flash of blue in a distance caught my attention, and straightened up, squinting through the downpour. Maybe it was just me, but I could somehow see some blue figures in a distance, somewhat resembling the Kutou armour, and my hands tightened on the rein. Genbu, not now! We were already in much trouble!

"Hey, Iname!" I yelled , wincing as the lightning struck somewhere behind us. "Do you know if there are any forests nearby? Can't you use your wind or something?"

"I can't, Tomite-san! My powers don't work like that!"

"Kuso…" I cursed under my breath, just as Takiko's hands tightened around my wrists. "Hang on, head-hitting onna; this is going to be the ride of your life!"

"Nani? Wha-"

She didn't have a chance to reply as I dug my feet into the sides of my mare. My lips moved silently, praying fervently to Genbu that he would spare us from the torture of dying up here, especially after what we had done for him by trying to send the miko to the capital and all. Genbu, I haven't seen all the girls to last me a lifetime yet!!

We were propelled forward by the sudden burst of energy and I scrunched my eyes close when a few raindrops went into them, quickly opening them again to keep my attention focused to the road ahead of us. It didn't look too good; one slip over the side and we'd all be de…WHOA!

The horse slid to a sudden stop, catching us off guard and thus propelling both of me and Takiko off her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Takiko land on the hard soil, but I didn't seem to feel the ground below me- instead, I felt air. Thin air. Oh no.

Seeing the ground so far away from me (and possibly thousands of meters below me), my eyes widened and I scrambled frantically for anything solid, only to feel someone's hand catching my arm and hauling me up. 

Hikitsu was smiling slightly with water running down in small rivers down his face as he set me back on the ground. "What would you do without me, Tomite?" 

"Nothing interesting," I grinned back, trying to catch my breath as I had a good look at our bearings. We were standing in front of a deep cave; its unknown danger inside seeming as relieving as ominous as it could offer us temporary shelter from the pouring rain. "What do you say we ditch this freaking rain and risk our lives to go and dry ourselves?"

Hikitsu quirked an eyebrow at me. "Sounds good to me."

-------

The musty damp smell of the cave wasn't welcoming to its new visitors, but it would have to do. Looking around, I wondered if we could find away out of this place if we went through this dark unknown domain. Then again, hearing the constant _drip drip_ in the background, I decided not to risk it, in case we might suddenly run into an underground spring and get lost.

So there we were, four shivering drenched people in our clingy clothes. It was hard not to look at the girls whose clothes had already stuck onto their wet skins, somehow hoping that they would peel off those…not so transparent layers just as Hikitsu pulled my ear and said something about blood coming out of my nose.

Wiping the small stream of red liquid from my nose frantically before _Takiko_ had a chance to see it, I walked in a full circle, trying to make out the stone walls of this cave. I didn't mind the dampness here, it was the darkness that drove me crazy. The most obvious paradox from outside, this place was pitch black, even darker than a moonless night in the forest.

Hearing a sneeze from behind me, I saw Takiko rubbing her arms, trying to generate enough heat for herself through friction. We didn't know how long more the rain up here could last; maybe days, or even weeks. The weather up here in the mountains of Hokkan was often unreliable, thus making it an unpopular destination for the villagers. On top of all, it was COLD.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" I spoke my mind, breaking the silence that was only punctuated by the roars of thunder outside. "We have no idea how long this weather will last, and I'm not game to stay here until it stops. For all we know, this could go on for _months_. You should know, Hikitsu, your tribe's a nomad tribe, ne?"

"Something along those lines," he replied, sounding slightly distracted and I blinked and turned, only to hear: "Takiko-san, what are you DOING?"

The black haired miko looked up from the tunic that she was unbuttoning, looking as exasperated as the rest of us. "What am I _doing_? I'm wet, if all of you haven't realized at this moment. Besides, I don't want to catch pneumonia!"

I looked at her confusedly. "What's _pneumuniah_?" I pronounced the word slowly, wondering if it was supposed to be a curse word or something of that sort. And if I continued looking at her undoing that tunic, my nose was _really_ going to bleed. Still, how can you turn away when a girl was doing it (especially Takiko, of all people) it on her own free will?

Iname was alarmed, judging by her frantic movements and the incredulous expression on her face. "Demo, Takiko-san, that…isn't…right."

Apparently, Takiko wasn't in a joking mood at that moment as she finished undoing the last button to reveal…another shirt. What the hell in Genbu's name?! I was _this_ close! "You were wearing more clothes underneath…?"

She glared at me. "You were expecting me to do something, Chamka?" she snarled, and I backed away, this time fully subdued. She was _not_ in a good mood, and it didn't take one long to see that crossing her path would prove to have _very_ fatal circumstances.

"Er…no. Just curious," I laughed, retreating a few more steps. Man, she's scary when she was angry… 

"Good," she snapped. "Then just keep that curiosity of yours to yourself."

I seriously suspected at that moment that all the other seishi was then afraid of Takiko, for never did I once hear a word from Hikitsu or Iname regarding Takiko's bad temper as we settled down, sitting cross-legged to the deafening silence that floated around us. Maybe it was because all of us feared the outcome if Takiko got _really_ mad (and that seldom happened, did it?)

"Er…Takiko?" I squeaked softly after around ten minutes of silence. "Can we talk now?"

Silence. It was either she was going to make me face her most dreadful (and my most dreaded) outburst or…

I leaned over, trying to make sue of what little light we had, only to see the girl's eyes closed, her breathing regular, only punctuated by slight snores here and there. She was _asleep_, for Genbu's sake!

Around me, I could hear an audible _whoosh_, as the other two exhaled in relief, finding out that they wouldn't have to risk their skulls to face the rage of a furious miko anymore. "I suppose it's safe so speak without her threatening to chop off our heads now?" Hikitsu spoke as I leaned back, shrugging against the hard, rough surface of the rock that I was leaning on.

"I guess so. Any ideas on how to get out of here without our horses going berserk like hers?" I gestured at Takiko who seemed to frown in her sleep, as if she had heard me. "I already don't like the weather up here, and winter is fast approaching. It would already be the biggest miracle of all if we could even arrive at the capital before winter sets in."

"Neither do I," Hikitsu sighed as Iname gingerly poked Takiko to see if she was _really_ asleep, only to receive a louder snore from the sleeping girl. "Maybe we should set off when the rain subsides a bit, but there's no telling when it will. We better get ready to stay here for quite a while if that's the case. Iname, stop doing that. You'll wake her up."

The girl drew back, looking slightly less agitated after making sure that Takiko was indeed asleep. "I guess that storm must have…hit a few nerves on Takiko-san," she spoke, being careful not to wake up the sleeping monster- I mean miko.

Looking outside to see the boring, colourless sky, I wondered how the sky on the other side of the mountain looked like. People said that the sky there was blue, not gray like all the place that I had been, and I really wanted to see a blue sky with nice fluffy clouds and-

"Tomite-san? Are you going to fall asleep too?"

My eyes shot open as I got a full view of a gigantic close-up of Iname's face as she loomed over me. "GYAHHH-mmph!!" I protested as Hikitsu quickly muffled my yell. 

"If we wake Takiko-san up, are you going to be responsible?" he hissed, glaring slightly at me before I nodded, signaling that I _wouldn't_ yell if he removed his hand. "We already have enough trouble as it is. Don't add to it, Tomite."

"I know that," I glared at him. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you are."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Something like that. Why?" He raised an eyebrow, and I had to restrain the urge to lunge and tackle him. Must…restrain…temper…! Oh, what the heck.

I dove for his neck, locking with him a fistfight, much to Iname's alarm and her pleas for us to cut it out before _she_ woke up. Hikitsu didn't seem to mind indulging in this 'useless action' as he would call it under normal circumstances, for both of our nerves were already rather frayed, especially after those incidents.

Our fight didn't last long, however, as a gigantic shadow drew up above us.

-------

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THE TWO OF YOU ARE DOING?!" 

We cringed, hearing Takiko's voice, and looked up, with huge sweatdrops. Takiko was standing there, her hands on her hips, not looking sleepy at all as she glared at the both of us. Iname was quaking with fright in one corner as both I and Hikitsu detached ourselves from each other, not daring to meet her furious gaze.

Two severely beaten up seishi later…

"Remind me never to make her angry again," I croaked, having around a million bumps on my head; Hikitsu having about half the amount than me- Takiko must favour him or something. "She's so scary when she's angry…"

"You can say that again."

Hikitsu was lying on the ground not far from me, having less injuries yet looking in a worse condition, for some weird obscure reason which I cannot place my finger on. Takiko apparently had gone back to sleep, but it took more than five minutes before Iname could muster up sufficient courage to come closer to the two of us.

"I told you not to wake Takiko-san up!" she scolded softly, glaring at none of us in particular. "An angry girl is a dangerous one, trust me. I know."

"Thanks for the late advice," I mumbled, feeling pain rip through my entire body as I tried to sit up. That girl was strong, I had to give her that. "Itai…since when did she get to be so strong?!"

"That may have been my fault, actually, Tomite-san," Iname sweatdropped, smiling sheepishly. "I…sort of taught Takiko-san how to improve her strength. She wanted to learn!" she added, becoming defensive.

"No wonder," I muttered sourly. "Ow…this is going to hurt for days. Hikitsu, are you okay?"

"Under these circumstances, I haven't died…_yet_," came the reply from the silver haired seishi as he grimaced, gingerly touching a blue-black mark on his arm. "Iname, why did you have to teach her these things? I don't think girls are, well…_supposed_ to do things like that. You're an exception, of course."

"Very funny, Hikitsu," I remarked sarcastically as I closed my eyes. "Maybe a little sleep _would_ do me good. Now, don't go and wake me up in all sorts of creative little ways, Iname, I don't like being woken up…or let's just say I might react like our head-hitting miko here."

Iname shuddered. "Hai, Tomite-san. But when will we wake you up?"

"When the rain subsides," I yawned, leaning back, closing my eyes. I never heard her reply as I was taken adrift through the river of sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay, maybe my writer's block was a little cured when I wrote this chapter. But I never write humour. I seldom do…it just isn't my genre. So how…? Oh, it doesn't matter now, does it? ^_^ v

*yawn* I've been sleeping at very unholy hours nowadays, despite the fact that I'm attending the morning session (yes, my school has morning and afternoon sessions), and currently, it's…2.10 in the morning. Ah. Okay. Parents are going to kill me. Anyway, before they come in wielding a set of knives that's more than enough to slaughter a cow…

Maybe I was a _little_ carried away when I wrote all those bad things happening to Takiko- you know, getting thrown off the horse and so forth. She's a magnet for bad luck, what can I say? Maybe Tomite will also get magnetized by her… ^_~

By the way, were you people thinking that she was _really _going to go naked in front of two guys? You people are _wayyyyyy_ to hentai. Hey, I know the rating is PG-13, but I don't go _that_ far, trust me. I'm not going to raise the rating to an R, by any chance, If anyone's going to ask. Too bad, no da. :p

I've been listening to Voice again (that might explain my weird mood), so expect some sap soon, by the rate I'm going. Of course, if I'm caught up with school work, that's a different story…

Much obliged about the reviews, by the way. Tomite seems to revel in reading them- must be those comments about him and Takiko, I guess. What else could make him drool?

Tomite: *hurriedly wipes drool* I am NOT drooling!

Oh? Then what's that little dried stream of spit by your mouth there?

Tomite: It…it's glue! Yeah, that's what it is! Glue! I was playing with some glue and it got to my mouth and

Sure. Whatever. I'm sleepy, and I'm not actually in the mood for arguing at the moment. OR ELSE!

Tomite: Eep…fine. *goes back to reading reviews*

Much better. *stretches* Review, people! I need to know your opinions regarding my story (trust me, reviews are the light of an author's life…or at least good reviews are *hint*) so I can continue writing! If you don't, I'll…curlupinthatlittlecornerthereandcry! *points at corner*

Anyways...Kang Xiu, you've managed to clinch first prize again!! Yup, I've read 'Another Story' and 'Yet Another Story', and also 'ANIKI!!'. I'll go check out your fics as I ahven't yet though, but just a small note: Your fic 'When Blackmail Goes Wrong' is _reallllly_ funny! As poor Juufan can't write humour, Juufan worships you!! ^^ Oh and by the way, you wrote, 'poor por Chamka'. Does it mean 'poor, poor Chamka' or 'poor, please Chamka'?? 

Yup, I'm definitely suffering from sleep deprivation. Good night everyone, don't let the bed bugs bite. Until next time, ja ne…zzzz.


	17. Hikitsu acts weird

Disclaimer: Holidays are nice. Unfortunately, I don't have any holidays at the moment. Neither do I own Fushigi Yuugi. Got it? 

* * *

"Chamka! Chamka!"

I waved a hand at the direction of the voice, irritated to be disturbed when I was enjoying such a peaceful slumber. Then-

"CHAMKA!!"

I shot up immediately, my eyes darting around to find the fire, or the landslide or anything of that sort that required my full concentration. Unfortunately, there was none of those- in fact there was this HUGE face in front of me. I think the shadow made me think that it was a ghost, for half of the frightening face was covered with jet black hair.

"…GYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Takiko immediately leapt back from her crouching position in front of me, rubbing her ears. "Ow! Damn baka hentai no Chamka, it's just me! Or were you having some terrible nightmare or something?" 

"You're more of that nightmare if I had one," I muttered, massaging my neck which had gone sore after my nap. I think it must have been something to do with that rock- it didn't seem to be hurt. Then again, I wasn't exactly thinking straight. "What do you want, head-hitting onna?"

She folded her arms, a slight frown on her features as she pointed outside. "The rain's stopped. Hikitsu and Iname are already waiting for you. And what do you mean by me being your _nightmare_?" she glared at me, giving me the chills down my spine as I laughed.

"Oh…nothing of that sort," I waved my hand left and right to dismiss the subject as I stood up, stretching to get the feeling back in my sore muscles. "The rain's stopped already? When I fell asleep, it was pouring like the world was going to end. Genbu, how long have I slept?"

"I don't know…maybe 3 hours or so."

"Tomite!" I heard Hikitsu's impatient voice from outside, accompanied with the sound of stamping hooves before I could even answer Takiko. "Are you awake yet? We don't want to waste anymore time waiting for you to nap away!"

"Fine, fine," I sighed, walking out, to be greeted by the fresh after smell of rain and the sky a little brighter than before. I understood what Hikitsu meant, though; the weather in Hokkan was as unreliable as always- we could be having the best weather of the year now and get drenched the next minute. It's crazy, I tell you. "Looks like a nice time to have a ride. Why don't we ride slowly for a change?"

The glare that I received from Hikitsu was more than enough to dispel that idea from my head. "We don't have enough _time_, Tomite," he scolded, looking quite annoyed at my lack of wit. "You, of all people, should know better- you came from a nomad tribe too."

"Uh…okay." I wilted under his furious glare, meekly climbing up my mare who gave me a rather irritated look as she had been enjoying some green grass while waiting for me. Then, throwing a glance down at Takiko, I quirked an eyebrow. "What about the head-hitting miko? She's lost her horse."

At the mention of her nickname, Takiko bent down, reaching for that gigantic stone nearby and threw it at me, almost knocking me off my horse with the extreme weight. "ITAIIII! What was that for, you damn onna?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me head-hitting miko!"

"Since when? I don't seem to remember anything of that sort," I taunted, making a face at her, but quickly righted myself as she reached for another rock. "Now, hold it! We don't want to injure the horse, do we?" 

Hikitsu sighed, applying slight pressure on his temples as he shook his head. "Honestly, don't the two of you _ever_ stop?"

Iname who was patting her horse, looked up and held out a finger. "Well, I don't really think that is able to happen, Hikitsu-san. Let's just say that they're sworn enemies, ne?"

"I should've known." Another sigh came from him as he dismounted and took both our collars before pulling the both of us apart. "That's enough, the two of you. Stop acting like kids ("Who was the one who was beating me up?" I muttered), and Tomite, please _learn_ to behave yourself. You're no longer a kid, if you've noticed by now."

Takiko was still struggling to escape from his grip, scratching thin air as she did so. "Demo, he started it first, Hikitsu! It's not _fair_."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? I believe _you_ were the one who threw that rock at me in the first place!" I shot back, glaring at her while I wondered where in Genbu's name had my entire set of bow and arrows gone too. It was then that I spotted Iname hooking them to my horse, and I glared at her. Since when had she become Hikitsu's cohort?

"That ENOUGH." The both of us fell silent immediately, acknowledging the first signs of the arrival of Hikitsu's VERY bad temper. "The both of you will ride on the same horse, and no comments about that! _Understand_?"

"Uso!!!"

Hikitsu held out his hand, his palm facing us as his eye patch seemed to glow with a green light. "Would you rather have yourselves frozen?"

Both Takiko and I exchanged looks and turned away, the both of us not looking very pleased at our new predicament. 

"…Fine."

-------

I will never ride on the same horse or any other animal together with Takiko. NEVER. Never in a million years, or even if Genbu descends to beg me to do so. N-E-V-E-R. 

Feeling a kick to my shins, I glared down at her, wondering why in Genbu's name was I being such a martyr for our god. It was bad enough that I had to leave my village for such a baka onna, but going as far as having to pacify her? This was ridiculous.

"Stop kicking me!" I hissed, wondering how fast I could grab my bow and put an arrow through her heart. "Do it one more time and…and…"

"And what?" she stuck her tongue out tauntingly. "I didn't kick you, _did_ I? Of course, we don't want Hikitsu to hear about this, do we? That is, unless you want to be severely maimed, of course."

I cursed fluently under my breath, trying to think what were to happen if I let the horse suddenly rear up and drop her onto the ground. She was getting on my nerves now, and it wasn't going to be any longer before I blew up. Damn that baka head-hitting miko!

Trying to draw my attention from her stupid antics and attempts to irritate me to no end, I looked around, trying to gauge how far we were from the village. The gray sky seemed to come closer to us every step we took, and I wondered if we were going higher or if it was actually descending upon us. I knew it wasn't the latter, but sometimes, thinking of such impossible things was the only way to get your mind of a certain head-hitting miko whose legs seemed rather interesting and ITAIII!

"As I said, I'm not blind," Takiko was brushing the dust off her palms as she folded her hands. "I _know_ where your eyes are, Chamka; don't try to play dumb with me. You were being a hentai again!"

"I was not!" I argued back, flushing red as I glared daggers at her. 

"Oh? Then explain why you were looking at my legs instead of the road in front!"

"Whoever said I was looking at _your_ legs? As if I've nothing better to do!"

In front, Hikitsu sighed.

-------

I don't think any normal sane person couldn't have felt my relief when Iname offered to take Takiko out of my hands. Gods, it looked as if I owed her the biggest favour in my life; if I stayed closer to that crazy onna any longer, I'd either go insane or throw myself over the mountain ledge. 

Riding up to Hikitsu, I glared at him, now not caring whether he was going to freeze me into an ice ornament. "Why in Genbu's name did you do that for?" I spat at him when he turned, acknowledging my presence beside him. "I understand that you don't like our bickering, but must you go _that_ far?"

He shrugged, tugging slightly on his horse's reins. "Well, you survived, didn't you, Tomite? It couldn't have been so bad then."

"Not bad!" I exploded, my eyes dilating by the second. "What do you mean by 'not bad'? Do you know I nearly died back there while trying to save my skull from that head-hitting onna? I could've gotten a concussion!" 

Hikitsu shook his head, turning his attention back to the road ahead of us. "Well, in that case, you'd better get ready for more of those 'near death' experiences; the longer we're caught on Mount Taihun, the longer you'll have to do that. Both Iname and me have do handle our own things too, you know."

"Demo, that's not fair! Why do I-" I was cut short when Hikitsu suddenly pulled his horse to a stop, almost throwing himself off balance. Tugging on my reins, I turned the horse the other way round, watching as he dismounted and bent down, touching the mud with his finger.

I blinked. Had he finally gone crazy, or was he scooping up mud with his finger and looking at it? Gods, had I driven him over the brink of insanity? Genbu help me…

"Er…Hikitsu?" I spoke up, wondering if he'd attack me if I spoke. "That's _mud_. What's so interesting about it?"

"This." He looked up, and I finally saw what he had been inspecting; a very faint but still clear shoe print- and four hooves around it. A man and a horse- a well bred one too, judging by the fact that there was the sign of the horseshoe on the hoof mark. "It looks as if we've found the Kutou army's latest tracks."

My mind suddenly flashed back to the small blurs in the rain that I _thought_ I saw, and my eyes widened. It finally made sense; they had been here to shelter themselves from the rain, just like how we had sheltered ourselves from the downpour in the cave. But what was the Kutou army doing so far north? Shouldn't they be trying to head to the capital instead of scouting in the outskirts of Hokkan?

Iname rode up with Takiko hanging onto her back for her dear life, the seishi's eyebrows raised as she glanced quizzically at the both of us. "Is anything wrong? Takiko-san, please stop clinging to my stomach like that- it really hurts. Itai…Takiko-san…"

Hikitsu stood up, pushing a few loose silver strands of hair behind his ear as he nodded at me, both our eyes serious. "We need to speed things up a bit, Iname. Let's just say that the capital could disappear even before we can arrive there."

"Masaka…the Kutou army again?"

"Unfortunately, yes," I answered, studying where the marks led to. "They lead to the same direction that we're going- up the mountain. However, it _is_ weird that they should be so careless in leaving so many obvious trails here that can easily be seen."

Takiko frowned slightly, releasing poor Iname who breathed a sigh of relief before looking at the serious-faced miko. "Well, it's either that they want to trap us, or they think that no one's able to cross that wind. After all, none of the villagers dare venture across the gale- here's the perfect hiding spot for anyone who wants to build a base."

I raised an eyebrow at her, pulling my mare slightly so that I could pull myself up on the stirrups. "Interesting. I never knew you actually had a _brain_, head-hitting miko," I commented and rode off to join Hikitsu before she could fire back a smart comment about my hentai habits or something of that sort.

It didn't take long for me to catch up with the other seishi for he had slowed his horse to a trot and seemed to be deep in thought. Raising an eyebrow, I debated if I should speak to him, but decided not to. He needed as much quiet time possible now to think- other than Iname, only _he_ was the brilliant one.

Finally, he spoke up. "We have at least 2 hours more before the sun goes down. If we ride fast enough, we might just be able to reach the peak in time. From there, we should be able to see the Kutou army and have a look at their numbers."

"But what good does it do?" I asked, massaging my sore shoulder slightly. "We'll still be behind them- and that puts us at a disadvantage as we won't be able to warn the emperor on the pending attack."

"That's easy," Hikitsu countered, his eyes looking piercingly straight at me. "I've gone to the capital before through the river path. There's a few shortcuts that not even the city dwellers know about, much less the Kutou army. If we take those shortcuts, we might _just_ be able to catch up and gain time."

"How many years ago did you take that shortcut actually?"

He didn't look very pleased at my question as he turned his head to make sure that the girls were keeping up with us. "I'm not _that_ old, Tomite, just around five years older than you."

My eyes grew as wide as saucers when I heard him say that. "Uso! Demo, your hair….your hair's white!"

"Silver actually," he corrected me, looking up at the sky as the words came out from his mouth. "It should've been light blue if that hadn't happened…"

"That?" I looked at him curiously. "What's 'that'?"

He smiled wryly, his attention diverted from our plan for once. "I was never that blessed, Tomite. And to think I lost my entire life to the person I trusted the most…" He shook his head. "I still can't believe I was _that_ gullible, that immature when that happened. It seems like so long ago."

"What seems like so long ago?" I asked again, getting more and more confused by the minute. "You lost your entire life? Does that mean you're dead? Come on, Hikitsu, you were never the person to twist your words."

The sad smile remained on his face as he shook his head. "The past is the past, Tomite; no one can bring it back no matter how much you hope. It just serves a reminder that life is not as rosy as it seems. Why remember the past when you've got the future?"

Okay, now I was _really_ confused. What in the name of all the four gods was he talking about? I knew that poets usually spoke like that, but I never knew Hikitsu to be a philosophical type of person. It just…didn't seem to fit him.

"Ne, why are we stopping?"

He seemed to blink, as if newly woken up from a dream at the sound of Takiko's slightly puzzled voice. "Oh, nandemonai, Takiko-sama- I was just thinking about something else…"

"Sama?" The black haired girl blinked confusedly, grabbing hold of Iname's stomach even harder when the horse seemed to give a slight jolt. The poor crossdresser winced, shooting me a pleading look. I shrugged, knowing that it was not ethical of me to decline to help an onna in distress, but this was an exception. I was NOT going near any head-hitting mikos anymore today. "Ne, Chamka, is something wrong with Hikitsu?"

I glanced sideways at her, noticing the question marks that were popping up around her head, symbolizing her confusion. "Something like that, I guess. Anyway, I'd suggest you hurry; we're now aiming for the mountain peak in about…2 hours."

"We'll kill the horses by the rate we're going," Iname grumbled under her breath, patting her stallion's mane. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Hikitsu-san's not a person to wait for long, according to what I think, ao why don't we get going?"

"Well, I don't know about that," I turned to look at the sky above me. "He's been acting very strange lately."

"Strange?"

"Hai. Come on, don't stay behind, especially you, head-hitting onna. I wouldn't want to drag you up there, if that's what you're thinking," I spoke, raising an eyebrow as I quickened my horse's pace. 

She glared at me. "Just be glad I don't have anything to throw at you, Chamka!"

I laughed, galloping slightly around the next corner. The sight that greeted me was one that I never forgot.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ah…the curse of writer's block and the lull of better plot bunnies- dangerous things, these are. That's why they're the curse of all writers everywhere. Anyway… ^_~

This chapter isn't a fun as the previous one- took me 4 days to write it too. Okay, okay, I admit that I _am_ lazy, but that's not the point. What can I do if I'm suffering from first class writer's block which leaves one mind in a single blank? Besides, I admit that I'm severely tempted to write that Hikitsu side story that I promised you guys about…only that I don't know how to start it. Juufan no baka!!

Hikitsu: And naturally, like all FY characters' histories, my history is an extremely sad one. In fact, Juufan's guaranteed that by the end of that story, every reader (who reads it, of course), will start crying on my shoulder. -_- I'm married, for crying out loud!

Well, not everyone likes to face the fact that you have a _wife_, Hikitsu. Notice, by the way, that his story is going to be dreadfully (and traditionally) tragic, as hinted by this chapter. Just make sure to get those tissues ready when you read it, okay? Oh, and for the guys out there, don't worry; a little crying never hurt anyone. Then again, I _am_ an onna… ^_~ v

Tomite: A sadistic onna too. I _still_ don't understand why you enjoy tormenting me by waking me up in horribly creative ways (quote from Purple Mouse herself).

It's fun watching you go 'GYAAAAHHHHH!!!!!'. The only other person who has the ability to do that now is…either you or Takiko. By the way, since when have you become my muse?

Tomite: *whistles*

*picks him up and throws him at Takiko* Go do horribly creative things to her (not hentai!!!) and don't disturb me. I'm busy. My sentences, in fact, if anyone has noticed, have been reduced to…three or four words per person. Bad, no da…I'm losing touch with how to write REAL conversations. .

Random question: Does anyone have Kimi Ga Hohoemu Nara, or rather known as Tomite and Hikitsu's song? It's so hard to find on the Internet, even if I have Winmx. Perhaps someone could recommend a site that has the song and doesn't get deleted as soon as it's posted? If you don't understand what I mean by that, take a look at how many sites that have anime mp3s on the Net: practically none. Copyright plays a very important role in all this too, no da. It makes songs disappear.

Random statement: Kaze-chan, Toroki is cool! ^_~ Seriously. Of course, Tokaki isn't bad too…

By the way, Kang Xiu, you're number one _again_!! And you really ahve to stop calling me sensei...I'm not that good. ^^;; And Syane, well...I'm not relaly sure if he's whining too much but as for the cursing thing...well, he hasn't set foot inside a temple for...seven years. Can't blame him, can you?? 

Okay then, until next time, ja ne~!


	18. Hikitsu's past

Disclaimer: Tomite is my muse. Unfortunately, I don't own him or any other characters from FY. Of course, tomatoes aren't counted… 

* * *

Hikitsu had gotten off his horse and was kneeling at the side of the path, looking at something that seemed to be stuck onto the earth. Dismounting, I patted my horse's head before I went to have a look at what was wrong with him _this_ time. He seemed to be acting _really_ weird ever since I mentioned about his hair colour or something like that. Perhaps he was ticked off because I thought that he was old?

"How could they do this?!"

I blinked, hearing the fury in his voice as I stepped closer. _How could who do what?_ I wondered, blinking rapidly now as I approached his back. "Hikitsu, what's wrong?"

His eyes were wide, almost crazed as he swung around to look at me, and I retreated, seeing the slightly insane look in his eyes. "Hikitsu…are you all right? You look as if you could do with some rest…Iname?" I called out, feeling somewhat relieved to see at least _one_ (or two, if you counted Takiko as _sane_) sane person here. "I think we should stop for tonight. Hikitsu-"

"I WON'T FORGIVE THEM!!" 

The three of us jumped at the thundering boom of his voice, enough to make the birds flutter out of their nests in alarm just after they had settled in for the day. Hikitsu now looked like those insane maniac at my village that used to go around chopping people up with that gigantic knife of his before pulling their guts out. Of course, he was caught not long after he had committed his worst offence…chopping up at least 20 kids, much to their parents' horror.

"…Hikitsu?" 

My voice was hesitant now as I cautiously reached for my bow in case he _actually_ went crazy (despite the fact that I, in reality, was crazier than him in the first place). Iname had tightened her grip on the horse's reins, ready to give me cover if she needed to as I carefully approached him.

"Hikitsu, you HAVE to tell me what's wrong," I spoke, wondering why in Genbu's name was he vulnerable to so many sudden changes of mood. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll never- Hey, is that a grave?"

I blinked looking at the stone that had been set up by the path. Moss had grown over it, showing that this had been here for a long time…but something was wrong. I quickly saw what was wrong- the soil had been kicked around, as if someone had been playing a game of tag over it. Despite the fact that I had been renounced by the villagers, I knew that this was a terrible insult, that the dead person wasn't honoured to the extent that even their final burial place had been violated.

"It's something about the grave, ne?" I spoke quietly, looking straight into his eye(s). That seemed to trigger something in him as suddenly, he extended his hand, letting the ice snakes fly. My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed an arrow and aimed it for his left arm (he always used his right hand, after all) just a transparent barrier formed around me, making the ice snakes bounce off harmlessly.

There was a roar of pain from Hikitsu as my arrow was embedded above his left elbow. Narrowing my eyes, I raced behind him, hoping that the next action that I was going to take would lessen the severe pain that he was feeling now. Lifting my right elbow, I slammed it down hard behind his neck, while Iname and Takiko watched in horror as his eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head before he fell, only to be supported by another barrier courtesy of Iname.

"Is he going to be all right?" Iname's voice was quiet as I went to inspect the wound on his arm. "You didn't have to take such drastic measures, you know."

"There was no other way," I spoke shortly. "Don't worry, I used a blunt arrow for this one; he's just got a little cut that'll heal in a couple of days." Turning to look at Iname, I frowned. "I'll bring him up to the peak. Takiko, can you handle his horse?"

"_Me_?" The girl looked as lost and confused as the time when I first told her that we would have to ride horses to the capital. "Demo…what about Hikitsu? How are you going to bring him up? Masaka…you aren't going to _drag_ him up, are you?"

I glared at her, my face growing huge and furious as I yelled at her. "STOP THINKING OF SUCH THINGS! Now, will you get a move on, or do you need me to drag you up?"

She seemed to have been belittled by my statement as she fitted the fingertips of both her index fingers together, looking down. "Well, I was only asking…"

I sighed impatiently, giving her a lift up as she squealed in surprise. The horse itself didn't seemed to be pleased to have to accommodate a new and especially jumpy owner and neighed slightly to my mare as if to grumble about its plain bad luck. "I'll meet the two of you up at the peak, understand? Don't stall too much- it's almost sunset."

The two of them nodded, riding off first as I turned to look at the unconscious Hikitsu on the ground, now that the barrier had disappeared with the absence of Iname. Sighing, I picked him up by the scruff of his neck and flung him as gently as I could onto the horse, wondering if I'd become as insane as that one day when I snapped.

Climbing up onto my horse, I looked at his closed eyes for a second before shaking my head, chuckling slightly under my breath. "What would you do without me, Hikitsu?"

-------

The girls had already gotten everything ready with the best efficiency I had ever seen when I arrived with a still unconscious Hikitsu (Takiko said later that they managed to do everything faster than usual because I wasn't here to disturb them. Hmmph. Some thanks I got for helping Hikitsu.). 

Dusk had already fallen by that time, so even if we had arrived at the designated time that Hikitsu had pre-planned, it would still have been too dark to see anything. Oh well, so much for his plans…

Dinner was much quieter than usual, each of us absorbed in our own thoughts before Hikitsu finally stirred in the tent, bringing a stampede (that was us) to see how he was. He had refused to talk, only stating that he wanted to be alone for a while , and that he wasn't hungry, so we didn't have to leave any food for him.

Amazingly enough, we had fresh water for once when Iname brought out the saucepan full of rain water that she had collected while I had been napping away in the cave. It seemed to taste a little different from the normal well water that I was used to, but all the same, water was water. It was something that we could never live without.

It was about midnight when I head a slight rustle from Hikitsu's spot, and peeking open one eye, I watched as he slid out of the tent silently. "Where's he going?" I wondered out aloud, grabbing the thickest coat that I could get my hands on (and perhaps a few more) and following him.

He was walking down the same path that we had come from, I noticed as I struggled to get my boots on without tumbling head first into him. Jumping on one foot while trying to keep up with him proved to not be easy, for I almost lost sight of him a couple of times. Gods, where was he _going_?

After much scrambling from my part, I finally slid to a halt when I saw Hikitsu in front of the grave that we saw earlier, only that this time, he was on his knees and flattening the sand over it, trying to repair the damage had been done to it.

"There's no need to hide, Tomite. I know you're here."

I blinked, wondering when he had noticed me following him and slowly came out of the shadows, squatting beside him as I hugged my knees. "Ne, Hikitsu…why is this grave so important to you? Was it someone you knew?"

"It was someone I loved," came the soft reply, and I blinked, watching as he sat back and brushed some moss off from the gravestone. "Someone that I lost too. They deserved each other in the end…I ended up playing the villain."

"…You're confusing me again."

He smiled sorrowfully at me, and I was stunned for a second, seeing that expression on his face. "I never actually told you about myself, have I, Tomite?"

"No. Now, could you please tell me what in Genbu's name is happening, for the sake of all the four gods?! You've been acting weird lately, if you haven't noticed."

There was no reply from him as he clapped his hands together, offering a silent prayer to the disturbed souls of the dead. Then, he opened his eyes and stood up, gazing straight at the night sky, at the millions of stars that twinkled beneath that dark background.

"He always said that Genbu had compassion on humans," I heard him whisper, his fists clenched slightly. "In the end, I had my compassion, but it should have come earlier. Then, I wouldn't have done it…"

"Done what?" I was getting really irritated now, with Hikitsu speaking in riddles whenever I asked him something. It was so annoying! "Can't you at least give me a straight answer for once?!"

Looking at me, there was a long pause before he continued speaking, for the first time, unraveling the thread that led down to his memories.

"When I was fourteen, I fell in love with a girl from my home village. It was heaven for me- pure bliss, in fact, when she told me that she shared the same feelings. Unfortunately…"

"Unfortunately what? Hikitsu, if you stop, I'm going to put another arrow through you, I swear."

He chuckled slightly, patting me on my head. "You're impatient, Tomite- just like me when I was young and immature. He always told me that…until he stole her away. He knew that if I was there, I'd block him from getting her in his grasp, and he sent me off to prison for five years. For that five years, I was shut up in a dreary underground cellar with nothing but bread crumbs to eat."

My eyes were growing wider as I listened to his life story intently, wondering how he could have withstood five years locked up. _Five _years! I'd go ballistic if I was locked up for such a long period time. Genbu, five years…

"When I finally got out, I swore revenge. I killed him the first chance I got, then begged for her to follow me. Unfortunately, she was his wife then- and had even bore two children for him. She told me that she had slowly fallen in love with him- that all was over now that he was dead. Then, she killed herself with her entire family."

His last sentence was emotionless, as if trying to hide the overwhelming sorrow in his heart. He looked down at the grave, as if reflecting on his past memories before continuing. "She always said she loved the mountains, and so did he. In the end, I hiked up here and made their grave so that they could be together- forever. I moved on after that and married a girl from another tribe, and well, Tomite, you know the rest."

"Gods…" I whispered. That had sounded like those dramas that the villagers usually staged after a long day at work. Yet…it was true. And to imagine that he _alone_ had gone through those experiences was astounding; I began to see him in a totally different light.

"Now, Tomite, swear that you'll never tell another soul what I just said. I told you only because I know I can trust you. Don't let me down, ne?" he glared sharply at me and I blinked. "I don't want to be forced to kill you too."

I smiled, suddenly getting an idea. "Tell you what, Hikitsu. Let's swear to be brothers- forever. If I break that promise even once, that bond is broken. Of course, you have to keep your end of the bargain too. Can't be unfair, you know," I suggested, thoroughly enjoying the look of surprise on his face. "Come on, don't look so surprised."

A slow smile spread over his face as he interlocked arms with me. "You've got yourself a deal, Tomite."

I grinned, then unconnecting our arms. "Oh, and did I mention that that also comes with a life long guarantee from you that you won't be freezing me to an ice statue no matter what?"

"Nani?! You didn't say anything like that!"

"Too bad," I grinned, sticking out my tongue as I ran up the path with Hikitsu hot on my trail, each of us laughing hard. Somehow, it seemed so good to hear him laugh after that- I was just glad that he was back to his old, serious yet funny self. There was only one place for one of those weird personalities of his- and I was glad to see that he was finally back to normal. "You never asked!"

"Come back here, you little baka!"

"Who are you calling a baka? You can't even catch me!"

"Well, once I get my hands on you, you'll be hoping you'd taken that clause back earlier! Now you come back here!"

"Not happening!" I stuck my tongue out, before tripping over a stone and landing headfirst onto the ground. "Ow…shimata! No!! Stay away!"

Hikitsu was upon me on a second, and we continued that long unfinished quarrel that had lay unresolved after receiving the hell-like punishments from Takiko. 

Ah, yes, the past. Why not let it lay forgotten when you had the future to look forward to?

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, there's your little hints on the Hikitsu side story. It's going to be one BIG tragedy, and I've already started writing the first chapter. It should be out soon- if I ever get around to finishing it.

Aha! I'm sure you never knew that Hikitsu could go crazy, ne? Fooled you! Hikitsu has a very dangerous ego that can snap if under too much pressure. If not, why would he have frozen Tomite so many times when he was angry? You think about it yourselves… :p

Weird combination of songs made me write this story, though. Let's see…Voice (as usual- the effect's beginning to wear off, I think), Scarlet (AnC), One (also AnC), Yo Ga Akeru Mae Ni and Yume Ka Mo Shirenai (an OVA 2 song, just search for it on Winmx). Kami-sama, I need help.

Tomite: …but we knew that a long time ago, didn't we?

Shut up. I'm not stupid, you know. Anyway…did you enjoy this chapter? This time, it deals with the more serious aspects of Hikitsu's past (I have no idea for Iname yet…maybe someone could suggest something??). And yes, just like all characters from FY, his entire past is dark, bleak and tragic. Well, he _is_ a seishi…

I AM getting boring; no one reviews me anymore other than Kang Xiu!! *sobs* Please, people, be like Kang Xiu! Be faithful!! As for Kang Xiu, um...sensei is a _little_ too high a rank for me. I'm just a normal fanfic author...

By the way, congrats, Kang Xiu! You're the first (and only) to review! No one else seems to be reading...perhaps I won't pot the next chapter until...6 reviews later?? Warning: There is a sap scene coming up in the future chapters...say two or three more. Delaying it will _not_ be good, trust me. 

Okay then, until next time, ja ne~!


	19. Iname is weird

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own FY. Do you really have to read this? Don't. Continue to the next line. 

* * *

"What _have _the two of you been doing?" Takiko asked, her eyes narrow as she looked at us sideways very suspiciously. I didn't blame her; two people looking very ragged and laughing as if the world was about to end was NOT a usual sight to encounter on the mountain. Still, why was she awake?

"What have _you_ been doing?" I shot back, raising an eyebrow as I studied her ruffled clothing. "Why aren't you asleep, anyway?"

"I'm a light sleeper," she snapped, glaring at me as she noticed my dusty and slightly torn clothes. "Did you meet any Kutou soldiers or anything of that sort? …Or were you guys fighting again?" 

"Good night, miko-sama," both Hikitsu and I squeaked, not wanting to face another round of her famous wrath. We were simply too exhausted for that- perhaps another day, we'd go and see if we could match her in that.

-------

The sun rose to a beautiful day the next day, much to our delight. The sky, weirdly enough, seemed much brighter than the skies that we were used to back behind Mount Taihun. It _had_ to be true, for even Hikitsu who had been to many places, had to admit that _I _was right.

We started off after an hour of trying to see if we could spot the Kutou army, of course, failing miserably in the process. Perhaps they had heard the noise that Hikitsu and I were making yesterday and thought that it was wild animals or something. Who knows?

"Now _this_ is what I call riding!" I called out, feeling the breeze graze past my face as I galloped down the mountain path, ignoring Hikitsu's yells to 'slow down and stop acting like a kid'. "Come on, you guys, I can see the way down from here! It isn't much further…I think."

Hikitsu sighed, digging his heels into his stallion and riding up beside me, leaving the two girls to handle themselves. I think he must have been terrified by how frightened Takiko looked when she clung on to the horse- it was simply hysterical. "Tomite, _SLOW DOWN_! You're going to throw yourself off the horse by the rate you're going!"

"Not happening!" I grinned at his face, looked forward, only to find myself flying in the air and-

__

WHOMP.

"Ow…" I groaned, trying to clear my head of the flying Takikos that suddenly materialized with little red horns and a pointed tail, not to mention a pitchfork too, weirdly enough. "Who put the tree there?"

"Actually, the tree's been here for many years already," Hikitsu pointed out with a slight chuckle, and I glared at him. "Your accident has nothing to do with the tree, as far as I know. That bump, _does_ look nasty, though."

"What happened here?"

Takiko finally dismounted with much difficulty and shakily made her way towards us, looking slightly wobbly after her ride. "Did _Hikitsu _hit you harder than I did, Chamka?" she asked, her eyes wide, and I had to restrain the urge to hit _her _head. "Hikitsu, I never thought you had it in you!"

"I don't." Hikitsu sweatdropped as I snickered, brushing my tunic to try to get some of the dust off. "Tomite here just got thrown off his horse, and landed on the tree."

The miko frowned, her eyes darting to the sound of the horse hooves as Iname rounded the corner. "See, Iname? I _told_ you horses were dangerous!"

The seishi sighed, dismounting too from her horse. Striding over to me, she bent down, brushing my hair to the side and touched the bump gingerly. Somehow, I flushed red, never having this much attention before as she leaned closer to…have a better look, I guess. Then-

She kissed the bump.

It took a minute for everything to sink in, and when it finally did, Takiko and Hikitsu's eyes were as wide as mine, the three of our jaws reaching the floor. Iname drew back, becoming very red in the face as she stammered. "Well…I just wanted to make sure that he was okay…"

GENBU, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING UP IN TENGOKU?!! I'll kill you and mash you and mutilate your shell when I go up there, I swear! What kind of a stupid joke are you trying to play on me?! 

"Uh…that was…interesting," Hikitsu managed to sputter out when he finally regained control of his facial muscles again as his eyebrows shot to his hairline. "He_ does_ seem okay now…Takiko-san, are you all right? You look as if you're hyperventilating or something…"

Indeed, she _did_ look as if she was going to suffocate right there, right at that very moment. Iname was also staring at her with gigantic eyes, wondering if the girl would burst if she continued breathing in such short gasps as if she was choking on food. "Takiko-san…?"

It took a good ten minutes before the girl's eyes finally grew back to normal size and she silently mounted her horse without wanting any help from Iname. She didn't even seemed to want to make eye contact with me, making me wonder if I had just committed the most heinous crime that Hokkan had ever been faced with. 

"Let's go." Her voice seemed to have lost its emotion, and I stared at her, wondering what had suddenly happened to her. Her green eyes, usually full of life seem to grow dark as she dug her heels into the horse, forcing it to gallop down the mountain even faster, leaving the three of us behind.

Turning to exchange looks with Hikitsu, I frowned. "What's_ her_ problem now?"

Hikitsu shrugged. "Why ask me? I'm just another seishi- I thought _you_ were the one who understood her the most."

I glared at him. "And just what does _that_ mean?"

"Oh…nothing of your concern. Let's go."

Question marks popped around my head as I raised a confused eyebrow at him when he mounted his horse and rode after both Iname and Takiko. Exactly WHAT did he mean by that comment?

-------

It took us long, but we were finally at the foot of the mountain. I can't tell you how sweet the smell of the air was, especially when it was nearing sunset. The sky looked so orange, the clouds so pink and- 

"Tomite, can you snap out of it?" came Hikitsu's voice and I blinked, turning slightly red when I realized that I was standing facing the sun with my arms spread open, as if greeting someone. "There's still the problem of accommodation, if you must know. Could you kindly tear yourself away from the sun and come help us to hurry a little so we may have our dinner?"

"Hai…" I sighed, holding my horse's rein tighter, noticing then that Takiko's weird temper was still there since this morning. Something must be wrong with her- perhaps it was the lack of food. Strangely enough, she had refused lunch today, claiming that she wasn't hungry. Takiko, not hungry? Genbu, was the world coming to an end?

"Chamka."

I turned, seeing Takiko riding beside me, her eyes looking slightly downcast, not meeting mine. "Can I talk to you…away from the group? There's something I need to ask you about."

I stared at her, wondering what it was and slowly shook my head. Could it be that…? Nah, that'd never happen in a thousand years. Never in any of my entire 5 million lifetimes. Still, I _am_ irresistible to women…

"Could it wait for later? I don't think Hikitsu would be pleased if we slowed down. Perhaps…after dinner?" 

"…It's urgent."

I blinked, flushing slightly as I nodded, slowing down. "So…uh, what seems to be the problem?"

Suddenly, she grabbed me, almost pulling me off my horse as shook me by my shoulders. "Where's the toilet, Chamka? I've got this _really_ terrible cramp in my stomach and I have no diea what will happen if I don't...well...…"

…What in Genbu's name?! I sweatdropped, almost falling off my horse as she stared at me almost desperately, not letting go of her grip on my collar. "Uh…I don't think there's any nearby. We should be arriving at an inn soon…it shouldn't be long."

"Demo…"

"Tomite! Takiko-san! Are you arguing again?" came the dangerous tone in Hikitsu's voice, and the both of us sweatdropped, she letting go of me, her face growing pale once more. "If you are, you won't like what's in store for you…"

Turning to look at her, I searched for words to say, but words failed me at that moment. Then, suddenly, I began to laugh. As my laughter grew louder and loud enough to make both Hikitsu and Iname's heads turn, Takiko gave me the best glare she could at that moment.

"What's so _funny_?" she hissed, silently swearing to mutilate every single part of me if I laughed at her anymore. "Haven't _you_ experienced about of indigestiopn (I hope it's just that, though) before? Or do you want me to _make_ you have one? Damare, you hentai baka!!"

That definitely didn't stop me because I continued to laugh loudly, almost rolling off my horse before Hikitsu finally rode up to us to find out the source of my temporary insanity. "Now…what seems to be the problem here? Tomite, _stop_ laughing like a hyena. Stop. NOW."

He half raised his hand threateningly, and I immediately fell silent, acknowledging the fact that he had told me to _take off_ that clause yesterday night after almost freezing my entire body into an ice statue. I, of course, had retaliated by almost putting a dozen arrows into him. It hadn't been a one-sided fight, of course…

The tall seishi sighed, his eyes darting from me to Takiko who still looked as if she was going to be sick. "Now, can someone explain why we're being held up here? Takiko-san -laugh ONE more time, Tomite, and you're frozen- what's with the noise now? Is something wrong?"

Still not saying a word, Takiko turned an unflattering shade of pink, and her hand sneaked u to my arm and pinched me hard. Immediately, I toppled off my horse, hitting the ground with a loud thud. It took a few minutes before my mind could clear, and I glared at Takiko who was smirking quite triumphantly on her horse.

"WHAT IN ALL THE FOUR GODS WAS _THAT_ FOR?!"

I rubbed the sore spot near my elbow, frowning at how red it was. "Well, Hikitsu, if you were wondering, our baka head-hitting miko here had a fetish with the toilet because-"

I never could finish my sentence because our _dear_ miko had dismounted and had started to kick me in the shins, acting unlike a person who definitely _had_ to go to the bathroom. I'd say it wasn't urgent, if I were her. How in Genbu's name was it possible for someone who was desperately searching for a toilet able to punch and kick you like any other person?

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she sniffed, holding her stomach slightly. "Oww…damn baka, that kick made it hurt even more…"

"Well, it serves you right!" I shot back, nursing my poor damaged knees whilst glaring at her. "I have a good idea to prolong our journey if you're going to act like this, you know!"

"Well, we're _not_ going to prolong the journey, are we, Hikitsu? Besides, you deserve that kick, being the baka you are!"

"Oh, so it's down to insulting me now, is it? As if you're any better! You're just a miko who knows how to eat and accuse people of being hentai! Get a life!"

"You'll pay for that comment!"

Her fist immediately landed on top of my head, and I crashed onto the ground, having swirly eyes while Hikitsu sighed and slapped his forehead. "Honestly, can't you two _ever_ get along? Of course, people _do_ say that opposites attract…"

That statement immediately led to a prompt silence as the both of us slowly and eerily turned towards him with gigantic eyes. "Nani…? Hikitsu…" we spoke in unison in such a creepy one that he looked somewhat frightened for a moment. "What do you mean by that?"

Waving his hands frantically in front of himself, he sweatdropped, shaking his head wildly. "Um…it just popped into my head that well, the both of you seem to argue so much, and there _have_ been cases where…" his voice trailed off.

"Well, Hikitsu-san, sometimes it doesn't work that way," Iname finally spoke up, her voice quiet and eerily calm. "Sometimes…just sometimes, opposites remain as opposites. They never agree. Attracting opposites only happen in a very few cases that I know."

"Well, I _did_ just say _sometimes_…"

I snorted, folding my arms as I turned away, flushing slightly. "Me like this baka head-hitting onna? I'd have to be crazy to do that- she's simply too fierce for any guy to handle. Maybe she prefers older men like you, Hikitsu…" I raised an eyebrow at the seishi who gave me a wide-eyed look.

"Who ever said I'd ever like _you_ in the first place?" Takiko shot back, looking the other direction. "Kami-sama, if I even _liked_ you one bit, I'd ever have to be permanently insane! No onna in their _right _mind would ever like a hentai baka like you anyway!" 

"We'll see about that! I'd like to see what YOU have to say when I get married!"

"That's easy! I'll tell that unfortunate bride of yours how terrible you were and what a hentai baka you'll always be! She's sure to be terrified by that!"

"So you're going to ruin my marriage? What makes you think you're even going to be _invited_?"

"I don't have to be invited; you are my seishi after all! I can order you to invite me if I feel like it!"

"Oh, and what gives _you_ the bright idea that I'M going to listen to YOU?" I shot back, glaring at her. "You're the one who wants to hug the toilet, not me!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Hikitsu sighed. "I've never complained about the lack of entertainment, but the both of you are taking it overboard. Tomite, from now on, you're riding at the back of the group. We need someone with good sight and hearing to detect any archer that may have been left behind by the Kutou army. Iname-san, ride in the front; Takiko-san, please follow behind her. We can't afford the both Tomite and Takiko-san quarrelling again."

"It's wasn't my fault in the first place!" I complained to him as I got onto my horse once again, wincing slightly. "Itai…you have to admit that damn baka onna is strong no matter what. My head is going to hurt for days."

"Well, it served you right," he spoke decisively, shaking his head as he made his stallion trot beside my mare. "Sometimes, I wonder why the both of you keep fighting; you don't fight with Iname or me and neither does Takiko-san. So why the frequent arguments?"

Frowning, my eyebrows furrowed as I thought about it. "Hmm…I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with fate or merely opposing personalities? And _not_ another word about how opposites attract unless you want an arrow through your heart," I warned him, my hand reaching for my bow threateningly.

He held up his hands in defeat with a slight grin on his face. "Fine, fine, I won't bring that subject up again. Only…can I ask you something, Tomite?"

"What is it?"

"What did you mean by Takiko-san hugging the toilet?" he asked, having a truly astonished look on his face which suddenly gave me the urge to laugh once again. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in," I grinned, slouching slightly on the saddle as I looked up at the sky. Yes, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and-

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!!"

Ah yes, and Takiko was having a problem with her digested food. What a comforting thought.

* * *

Author's notes:

Um…two words: writer's block. Terrible case of it too. Yes, I know, I know. I've been having bouts of writer's block so many times that you can't count the number of times that I've said it. Well, maybe you can, but that's not the point. In short, I am out of ideas. So all of my deer will have no eyes. Get it? No ideas…? Um…never mind.

ANYWAY…Takiko has a stomach ache. This is another minor transition chapter with not much happening…I decided to speed it up a little and fast forward to them getting down from the mountain- it was getting a little boring. Don't worry, the story will soon pick up its pace…hopefully.

Iname is starting to act weirdly, and yes, she creeps me out now. And, no, Tomite, even if you _are_ my muse, I won't let you comment on that.

Tomite: Being your muse doesn't mean I have to listen to you all of the time. Ahem. My comment on this is-

No comment.

Tomite: I am your muse and I command you to keep your mouth shut. Anyway, as I was saying, she's trying to butcher Iname for the sake of the Tomite/Takiko pairing. What kind of a sick demented mind would twist her own characters and make them pure evil for the sake of making a pairing work??

As I said earlier, NO COMMENT. And since when have muses become so bossy? Suzaku…don't tell me you got mixed up in that Muses-for-ruler-of-writers'-minds thing?

Tomite: Maybe I have, maybe I haven't- it's for me to know and for you to find out. And it shouldn't be Suzaku- you're writing a Genbu fic. You should use 'Genbu' instead. *nods*

I take that as a yes. You are in severe need of entertainment, baka, if you get entangled up in that sort of thing and using cliches at the same time. So… *throws him to a pit of Takikos* Have fun!! 

*Scream is heard from pit*

Ah…never mind about him. Anyway, review (I am in desperate need of some- yes, give me a constructive review, or just plainly say how boring this is…in a nice way of course. Tact is the way to live ^_^) this chapter and please don't flame. I don't like flames and well, I don't like deleting reviews either. I haven't deleted any so far, but I don't want to be forced to do that, okay? Of course, I hope that doesn't discourage you from reviewing! Let the reviews flow in, people!

Mage, well, you're a new face here. ^_^ Still, I love you for giving the cool review! Until I read that part about *cough* disjointed sentences *cough*. I'll try to um..join my sentences better? ^^;;

Kang Xiu, _really_. I'm not as good as you make me out to be, and seriously: I think you're a much better author than me. REALLY.

Nuri-chan, SUGOOOOIIIII!!!! So many reviews!!! *grows starry eyed* Arigato!!! 

Okay then, until next time, ja ne~!


	20. A sick Takiko is a sappy Takiko?

Disclaimer: FY? Me own it? Never in a million years. 

* * *

It was nightfall when we finally arrived at a quaint little town, much to Takiko's relief, of course. She had dashed off with such astounding speed when we had gotten the rooms that she even rivaled my own and Hikitsu's, which was well…scary. Iname, too, had been left at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the cloud of dust that used to be the Genbu no miko a few minutes ago.

"Did something happen to her?" Hikitsu questioned me as he heard a door slam somewhere on the third floor, where our rooms were supposed to be. "Tomite, you should know something, don't you? Why is Takiko-san in such a hurry?"

"Call of nature, I guess," I shrugged, sweatdropping as I saw Takiko's small bundle of clothes lying beside my things. "Do I really _have_ to take her things up? Isn't it bad enough that I have to carry my own?"

Hikitsu raised an eyebrow, folding his arms. "Well, Iname-san has her own things to take care of, and since you have the least things to carry, you could at least try to help by bringing the clothes up for Takiko-san even if she has…a call of nature as you said. Besides, you have the best sense of direction among the three of us; you should be able to lead the way, ne, Tomite?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Genbu, how do I always get sucked into doing these kind of things? Fine, I'll bring her things up on one condition- that I'm not going to touch anything of hers of unpack for her or anything of that sort. Anyone suggest that and they're going to die from a hideous arrow wound."

"No one's asking you to do that," Iname pointed out with a shrug. "All Hikitsu-san asked you to do was to take Takiko-san's things upstairs. Of course, I _could_ do it for you if you like…"

"Well, you're very welcome…not to," I sweatdropped at the sight of Hikitsu's looming glare. "I…think I should be able to handle a little excess luggage by my own. Nothing much- I'm an otoko too, _ne_?"

I laughed nervously, relaxing slightly when Hikitsu took his glare off me. "Very well, then," Hikitsu spoke, brushing some dust off his sleeve. "I take it I'll see you after you've completed your errands, Tomite. Iname-san, please inform Takiko-san to go down for dinner when she feels she's…healthy enough to join us."

I muttered a fluent curse under my breath as I picked up the head-hitting miko's bags that had been conveniently put near my feet. Why did _I_ always have to be the victim?

-------

Takiko only came down halfway through dinner, drawing a few weird looks from the three of us due to her pale face. She seemed to be wobbling slightly as she sat down, but smilingly told us that she was fine and that she just had a minor cold. Takiko _smile_? There was definitely something wrong with her.

"Ne, head-hitting miko, are you all right?" I tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible, averting my eyes to avoid any inquisitive looks from both Hikitsu and Iname. "For one thing, you smiled at everyone- a thing you don't do that often."

She smiled again, and I knew that there was something definitely wrong. "Don't worry, Chamka. As I said, I'm okay; I've just caught a minor cold due to the weather up in the mountains. Nothing much."

Nothing much, my foot. No one caught minor colds up in the mountains of Hokkan; it was either you were healthy or close to death with pneumonia, and at that moment she seemed to resemble more of the latter, judging my how deathly pale her face was. "Don't lie, baka onna. It's obvious by your face that you're hiding something. Are you sick?"

"I already said-"

Snorting, I eyed her doubtfully, taking in the fact that she hadn't even touched the food that we had ordered for her. "That's enough from you, baka head-hitting miko. You're going to see a doctor whether you like it or not- we can't afford you falling sick and dying when we're just a day's journey away from the capital."

"That's my point exactly. I can always get some treatment at the capital and-"

"Takiko-san, I'd have to agree with Tomite on this," Hikitsu spoke up, setting down his chopsticks on the table silently as he nodded at me. "If you're sick, it may be fatal, especially if it's been caused by the mountain climate. The best resort is for you to let a doctor attend to you immediately. I'm sure there has to be one around here."

"But-"

My impatience was already bubbling over the limit as I stood up, wrapping a hand around her wrist and dragged her off, avoiding any eye contact with anyone in the room while Takiko squealed in surprise and tried to shake herself off. "Chamka! What are you doing?!"

"Taking you to the doctor before your baka disease spreads to the rest of us," I replied, shivering slightly as we came out to the open, cold air touching our skins. "I don't want to get sick like you- I've never been as sick as that and never want to be. Now, are you going to walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"NANI?!"

"I take it that you want to walk," I spoke decisively, letting go of her wrist as I sighed. "Sometimes, you shouldn't overwork yourself, damn head-hitting onna. Too much stress isn't good for you- some people have died from worrying too much. Besides, if you die, who'll summon Genbu?"

She was silent, an I almost thought that she had fainted right there and then. "Baka," she whispered finally, and I blinked. That definitely _hadn't_ been the answer that I had been waiting for- something along the lines of 'hentai' and 'perverted' was more of what I was expecting. "Baka…baka no Chamka…"

I was even more confused now, not to mention both astonished and worried too. Was she beginning to babble incoherently like that old man that died from pneumonia in my village three months ago? "Um…excuse me?"

"Baka!" she screamed at me, and my eyes widened. Okay, now I really WAS confused. What did she mean by calling me stupid all of a sudden? As far as I knew, all my actions had nothing stupid nor perverted in them, so why was she standing there and screaming 'baka' at the top of her voice?

"…Takiko, are you okay?"

"You…you act just as if you're my brother…always acting fierce but actually…" she whispered, looking down, and it hit me instantly. She was having one of those bouts of homesickness _again_. Genbu, why do I always have to handle her when she was in this type of a condition? "You never care about anyone; you just pretend to, but aniki…he always…he…"

"…Takiko?"

At that moment, she looked up and collapsed.

-------

"You were supposed to take care of _her_!" Hikitsu bellowed in my ear after I had ran approximately from one end of the village to the other to tell him about Takiko's condition after sending her to the doctor. "What were you doing, Tomite?"

"I was trying to figure out why she was acting so weirdly!" I shot back defensively, glaring daggers at him with my hand on my hips. "She was babbling something about her brother, so I got a little curious and stopped for a while. Don't tell me you're going to begrudge me of a little curiosity?"

His eyes were cold as he drew up straight and folded his arms. "Curiosity kills the cat, Tomite, and in this case, Takiko-san was almost the cat. Thank Genbu that she's got a good immunisation system- a little longer and she could have died! Couldn't your small talk have waited, Tomite?"

"Well, it wasn't my fault that she suddenly stopped and called me 'baka', was it?"

"What?" Hikitsu looked as confused as Iname, and I waved my hands. They didn't need to know about that issue, and I don't think our baka miko was in the mood to discuss at this very moment anyway.

"Nothing that'll interest you, as far as I know. All I can say is that she was acting funny, so I stopped and wanted to see if she was getting worse. Don't tell me _that_ was wrong too?" I shot at him, feeling as ticked off as he did. It wasn't my fault that that had happened to Takiko, but did he have to blame me for _everything_?

He shook his head in frustration, extending one hand out as a sign of a truce. "Let's stop the finger-pointing now," he sighed, inhaling deeply. "It's not going to help either of us if we're going to argue the entire night away. How is Takiko-san, as you say?"

"Kiyome-san says that she just has a touch of pneumonia, but she'll have to remain in the village for a few days for some rest. Apparently, her body's too weak to take any more punishment from the riding that we've been doing," I replied, pulling a chair from under the table to sit. "This'll extend our journey a little longer, unless you'd rather go when she's sick."

Eyeing him carefully, I could practically see wrinkles popping up on the bridge of his nose and his forehead as he rubbed his temples. "We were _this_ close to the capital, and this has to happen. Genbu, and the Kutou army might arrive to conquer us any day. This isn't good…"

"Hikitsu-san, we can't do anything if Takiko-san is in this condition," Iname finally spoke up from her seat, her voice quiet and reflecting. "If you'd allow me, I can always ride to the capital to inform them of Takiko-san's condition, but…"

"They won't believe us," I finished her sentence stonily. "Lately, especially with the rumours of the Kutou army approaching the capital, many people have been trying to impersonate the miko and her seishi for the sake of getting protection and money from the emperor. Don't take the people from the palace as stupid idiots; they're not, trust me. They'll probably just kick us out, thinking that we're some bounty hunters of some sort."

"Tomite's right," the silver haired seishi spoke slowly, dragging a finger across the slightly oily surface of the table. "The guards won't simply let us through without proof that we have the miko with us. Some people have even gone as far as being able to duplicate our symbols, but they won't believe us until we have proof."

"We _do_ have proof!" Iname argued, her yellow eyes flashing angrily. "We have our powers, don't we? Isn't that sufficient proof that we are _indeed_ seishi and not some lowly imposter who only thinks about themselves?"

"People…can learn black magic," I rolled my eyes, stating the obvious. "Still, I guess we'll have to wait for the head-hitting miko to get better- it's much better if we go in a group. We don't want to get ambushed half way, do we?"

She sighed in defeat, looking slightly deflated. "Well… that's true, I guess. Hikitsu-san, who'll look after Takiko-san tonight?"

"I will," I spoke even without thinking, then bringing my hands to my mouth. What had I just _said_? Why was I volunteering to take care of a _sick_ head-hitting onna? Was I out of my mind? "Uh…I meant-"

"Very well, then, it's settled," the tall seishi nodded at me, and I sweatdropped. Not _me_! "Tomite, since you're the only one who knows where the doctor is, you can ride across the village to look after Takiko-san. I think it's better if you used my horse though- yours looks a little exhausted. Perhaps you should let it rest for tonight. Come, Iname-san, I think it's best if we turn in. Good night, Tomite."

"Demo…matte!" I could only call after them as they disappeared to the staircase. "Teme…why is it always _ME_?!"

-------

Let me tell you something: sleeping on a chair because you have to take care of someone is definitely _not_ fun. The only good thing is that it's warm in the house; apparently, Takiko had to be kept warm to make sure her temperature went down. Some tough miko we had.

__

But you're glad about that, aren't you?

Oh, _great_. Just when it wasn't needed, that little irritating voice had made yet another appearance in my head, this time much more annoying than usual. "Shut up," I muttered, averting my eyes to watch the crackling flames in the fireplace. "I don't need any of your stupid opinions. Go away."

__

Oh, so you don't? Then tell me, Tan Chamka, how do you feel about Takiko?

"You say another word and I'm permanently dislodging my head from my body," I growled under my breath almost threateningly. "I don't need any comments now- I just want to go to _sleep_."

"Chamka, why are you talking to yourself?"

I blinked, hearing the soft, weak tone of Takiko's voice and spun to face the bed. She lay there, blinking almost drowsily as she took in her surroundings. "Where are we? Aren't we supposed to be staying at the inn? Why have we moved, Chamka? Where's Hikitsu and Iname?"

"Whoa, slow _down_," I held out two hands, sighing. "Not so fast; one at a time. First of all, why are you trying to sit _up_? If anything happens to you, Hikitsu will have my head and I won't have any skull," I huffed, folding my arms and flushing for some reason that was beyond my knowledge. "Lie down if you want me to answer all your questions. I don't need any more stress as it is."

Surprisingly, she was obedient for once as she settled down once more on the pillows. "Well?"

"Let's see, you went rambling something about how much of a baka I was compared to your brother, then you started screaming 'baka' in public for no apparent reason," I ticked off my fingers, listing everything. "Suddenly, you collapsed, leaving me with no inkling of what happened to you and I had to ride halfway across the village to send you here and ride back just to inform Hikitsu and Iname about your condition. Happy?"

Apparently, she wasn't, for she was staring at me with somewhat widened eyes. "I spoke to you about aniki…?"

Nodding, I clasped my hands behind my head, wincing slightly at the stiff back that I had gotten from sitting up for too long. "Something of that sort. You had an aniki? You never told me about him- all I heard from you was always about your father."

"…I never thought I would talk about him again," she spoke, her hands clenching the blankets that she was wrapped in. "Aniki died in a car accident together with kaasan; he protected me and kaasan protected otousan. It happened so fast…yet ten years have passed already."

"What's a 'car'?"

"Well…it's sort of hard to explain," she tried to draw out the rough image of this 'car' the she was talking about. "It has two seats in the front- one where the driver can sit and another passenger. Aniki and I usually sit at the back, while otousan always drives."

This 'car' thing had already began to sound like something out of this world. "Is it drawn by horses, like a cart?"

"…No," she sweatdropped, scratching her head as she tried to find words to define this weird means of transportation. "It has an engine; we don't use anymore horses. Those who use them are usually from the countryside, not from the town like my family."

I must have looked really comical, for she suddenly began to laugh, her eyes crinkling up just like the time she had insulted me before we met Hikitsu. "What's so funny?"

"Chamka, you're hopeless," she giggled, making a face at me. "I wish I had a camera so I could capture that look on your face."

I was not going to go into another discussion on the weird objects that she had in her world. Transportation that needed no horses- was she mad? The only way anyone could get around anywhere was either my walking or by horses. Why would anyone ride on something that could move by itself? I'm sure that camera thing that she was laughing about also had some weird uses- I didn't want to find out.

There was a soft knock on the door and Kiyome-san looked in, her brown eyes smiling when she saw Takiko laughing. "It seems as if you're feeling better already, Takiko-san. I'm afraid you'll have to tone down a little, though, for you shouldn't overexert yourself. I'll be bringing you some medicine in a few minutes- don't let her do anything taxing, Chamka-san."

As the door closed behind her, I was knocked to the floor by a pillow that hit me squarely on the back of my head. "Ow! What was _that _for?!"

Takiko folded her arms, narrowing her eyes at me. "You can't escape these _eagle_ eyes of mine, Chamka- you were staring at her. Baka hentai!"

"Genbu, doesn't being sick make you any weaker?" I groaned, grimacing as I picked up the pillow on the floor and smoothed it. "Sick people are supposed to lie in beds and be pampered like babies, as far as I know. Can't you just act like one just for now and _stop_ throwing things at me?"

"I'm sick, not paralyzed," she argued, holding up yet another pillow as a threat and I surrendered, holding out two hands. "Of all the doctors you had to go look for, did you really have to look for a _female_ one for yourself to ogle? Sometimes I really wonder about what your true intentions are, Chamka…"

"Well, excuse me for going to look for the only doctor that was open after dinner," I snapped back, glaring at her and forgetting all at once not to make Takiko angry. "I could've had an early dinner and gone straight to bed if it weren't for you. And for your information, _miko-sama_, has it ever entered your head that it would be better to get a female doctor for yourself than a male one? Have you ever heard of _harassment_?"

"That's not the point! You were staring at her!"

I folded my arms, snorting. "Does that mean anything? I'll stare at any girl…except you maybe. Are you _sure_ you're an onna in the first place?" I raised an eyebrow, only to get hit in the head by yet another pillow that came flying in my direction. "Ow! Stop it, already, will you?"

"Say another word and I'll suffocate you with pillows," she threatened, raising yet ANOTHER pillow from the bed. Gods, just how _many _pillows did Kiyome-san provide this head-hitting miko with for the night? I definitely had to talk to her about reducing the number of pillows to avoid myself from being suffocated in the future.

Suddenly, her face went pale and she dropped the pillow that she was holding, falling back on the bed. "Itai…my head hurts. Damn baka Chamka…you only know how to hurt people…"

With that, she suddenly grew quiet and I blinked, alarm bells going off in my head all at once. Peering anxiously over the side of the bed lest she should suddenly aim a fluffy pillow at my face, I sweatdropped, seeing her breathing normally and of course, well asleep on the bed. How could one fall asleep when having a pillow fight was beyond me, though.

"Oh dear…she's asleep already?"

I turned to see Kiyome-san standing in the doorway, holding a bowl of hot, steaming (and I'm sure nasty tasting too) medicine that she had brewed for Takiko. "I guess it's for the best- she needs to sleep her fever off, but she'll be weak for a while. I'll put the medicine here, Chamka-san; could you give it to her when she wakes up?"

"I guess so," I shrugged, watching as Takiko snored softly on the bed, not paying any attention at all to her surroundings. If only I had the courage to say…that I hadn't been looking at Kiyome, I had been worrying whether Takiko herself could last the journey to search for the rest of the Genbu seishi that was spread all over this country of Hokkan. I didn't want her to die.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Wahahahahaha! *grins evilly* The evil gods of um…evilness (!) have struck again, and I am now making Tomite going through some _real_ fun turbulence!

Tomite: How can turbulence be fun? *spot Juufan's _EVIL_ look on face* Um…forget I asked. I don't want to know, do I?

Oh, poor Tomite, you beloved Takiko's sick (Tomite: She is _not_ my beloved! Shut up!) and you're so worried! Isn't that_ sweet_?? Awwwwww!!

Tomite: I'm ignoring you. Not only are you insane, you're demented to add to it. I am…no! Wait! You can't do this! Ahhh!!

*throws him into pit of sick Takikos that he has to care for* Have fun, Chamka no baka hentai! *grins* Well, yes, I _am_ slightly hyper for no apparent reason (I haven't eaten any sugar, so there!), so you people will have to tolerate my madness (Hikitsu: *appears* Insanity *disappears*), yes, my insanity…WHAT?! Where did he appear from? *sweatdrops* Anyway…

Yes, soon Takiko's life story will be revealed and I will tell more about her mother and brother…but not so much as this story has to center around the Tomite/Takiko pairing…or something of that sort. Still, I knew, I might have to shorten the journey (believe it or not, going to the capital itself requires 19 chapters…maybe twenty. Kaze-chan only needed…two chapters. Aahh!) a little, but it might not be as fun. I do not have the ability to write short chapters. :p

Just like any other author, I have to ask you people to review! Kang Xiu, I love you for your reviews (you make my day, girl!)! Oh, and for those people who read but don't review: _please_ review! I really need to know how to improve this story, and if I don't get any feedback from you people…well, it's not _good_, is it?

Oh, and Kang Xiu, I made a little something for you. When I see you online (soon, I hope), I'll give it to you. So keep your eyes out for me on AIM, okay??? Besides, you're reviewer number 1!!!!! ^_^ 

Okay then, until next time, ja ne~!


	21. Of Danger and Seishi

Disclaimer: Aaahh!! FY isn't mine!! AAAHHH!! 

* * *

The three days that we spent in the village was absolute hell for me, I tell you. Frequently, I became both Takiko and Hikitsu's messenger, forcing me to ride half way across the village when needed. Still, I couldn't complain, for Takiko was slowly but surely getting better, and we'd be able to set off for the capital soon.

"Chamka, you're not paying attention!" a pillow hit me on the head and I glared at Takiko who was sitting up on the bed now, her cheeks much rosier then their pale, almost lifeless colour three days ago. "Kiyome-san said that I should be able to go off tomorrow- have you all packed everything including my stuff?"

I sighed, wondering if she was going to ask this same question for a hundred times if needed. "_Yes_, head-hitting miko, everything is ready for tomorrow's departure. Now can you _shut_ _up_ for a while? I need to think about something."

The truth was, I didn't know whether we had sufficient money to pay Kiyome-san, especially with the fact that she had let Takiko stay in her house while the miko was down with pneumonia. It wouldn't be right to ask her to wait until we got to the capital- she also needed to make a living out of her job. Still, with our financial conditions, that might not be possible…

Suddenly, a dark, gigantic face loomed in front of me, and I started, jumping back to hit my head. Takiko was sitting where the huge face was supposed to be, blinking before she narrowed her eyes at me. "You're certainly jumpy today, Chamka."

"I'm JUMPY?! WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT_ FOR?!"

Glaring at her, I gingerly rubbed the sore bump that was slowly growing at the back of my head, wincing. It was bad enough that I had to handle everyone's problems (Hikitsu and Iname were both trying to find out which was the closest road to take to the capital), I even had to tolerate our baka miko's weird sense of humour. Genbu, why _me_?

"Well, you ARE jumpy," Takiko shrugged, leaning back against the bed as she stretched her legs. "Ugh…I hate to lie down- it always makes me sore all over when I get down. Ah…itai…Chamka, give me a hand, will you?" 

I sighed. "Who was it that made the remark that she was sick, not paralyzed three days ago?" I asked, almost nonchalantly.

"Want a pillow in your face?"

"Not in your life," I snorted, wondering how long it would be before I could finally be rid of her.

-------

My answer came the next day when Hikitsu and Iname rode over to Kiyome-san's house with all our supplies. Strangely enough, my anticipation of the tall doctor charging us a bomb for her hospitality wasn't right; she refused to take any extra money from the four of us, stating that she would only accept it for the sake of the medicine. Of course, it _could_ have been my irresistible charm…

"Stare at her one more time and you'll see little birdies flying around your head, Chamka," Takiko leaned over and pinched me on the arm with a frown on her face, resulting in a red spot popping up near my elbow. "You're lucky she's nice enough to tolerate _you_ in the first place; I honestly don't know how any onna could even come within one mile's radius of you."

"Well, maybe it's because I have such a irresistible personality," I stuck my tongue out at her. "Has it ever occurred to you that you're an onna and that you're lucky that I'm generous enough to let you ride with me? If you can recall, I can actually let the horse throw you off while I ride with ease."

Her eyes narrowed and I could practically see her fist in front of my nose as she waved it in front of me threateningly. "Do that and you're dead," she threatened me almost menacingly, while Hikitsu simply sweatdropped, looking on at the both of us bickering once again.

"Honestly, you two, I would have expected some courtesy between the both of you after the time you spent together, but it looks as if we're back to square one _again_. Tomite, Takiko-san, why can't you _cooperate_ with each other for once?" he sighed, turning to look as Iname rode up on her own horse. "Come on, since the both of you are on one horse, why not stop arguing for one day?"

"Well, _I_ would," I argued, letting go of the reins for a second as I folded my arms. "It's just that this head-hitting onna keeps threatening to hit my head because of things I've never done. Besides, how am I supposed to ride with someone threatening to break my skull half the time?"

"I could change places with Takiko-san," Iname spoke up and I sweatdropped. That was definitely _NOT_ what I meant by an alternative. Besides, Iname had been acting strangely lately ever since Takiko fell sick; she always seemed to try not to mention the miko's name in our conversations, or perhaps that was merely what I thought. Still, no one could deny that she was _indeed_ acting weird. Whatever it was, I hoped that Hikitsu had been faithful to his wife when I was gone for those three days.

"Uh…no thanks. I'm comfortable with the head-hitting miko here- as long as she doesn't kill me, that is."

"Me kill _you_?! I'm a believer of world peace, but of course, I can always kill those who are hentai, like Chamka here," she poked me on the sore spot near my elbow and I winced, glaring fiercely at her. "Why do you think I'm the Genbu no miko in the first place, _Chamka_?"

__

That was easy to answer. "Because Genbu has bad taste," I shrugged, only to get hit right on the head with her iron fist making contact with the top of my head. "ITAIIIII!! Well, it's true, isn't it?! Who would ever want you as their miko when you have such a rotten personality?"

"The same god that _had_ to choose you to become my seishi," Takiko stuck her tongue at me. "As my seishi, your duty is not only to protect me, but also to obey everything I order you to do. _Understand_?"

"Ah, who died and made you god?" I mumbled, nursing the growing red spot on my elbow. "Damn head-hitting onna, I have a good mind to desert you half way when the Kutou army is after us and ditch you there and then. That'll teach you!" 

Hikitsu sighed, slapping his forehead. "That's _enough_ from the both of you- stop acting so childishly. Tomite, if you value your life, I'd suggest you never make that once-in-a-lifetime _brilliant_ idea of yours never come true, as you would not only face my fury, but Genbu's wrath as well. Need I remind you that we're a little off schedule already? We're supposed to be out of the village by now. Kiyome-san, do excuse us- we'll be going in just a minute."

The tall doctor was indeed looking very mystified at our argument, her eyes wide as she watched the snappy replies fly back and forth from Takiko and me who were, indeed, as Hikitsu had said, sitting on my poor mare who was getting more and more impatient by the minute. She let out an irritated neigh, throwing her head up and almost knocking me off, and I glared at it.

"Hey, simmer down, will you? You're supposed to kick the head-hitting onna off, not me!"

"Well, that also shows that even female _horses_ hate you, baka hentai!" Takiko sniffed, patting the mare on its mane, forgetting her fright of horses for once. The horse gave a disgruntled neigh, almost throwing her off, this time, and she clung onto me for her dear life. "Chamka, make it _stop_!"

I pulled on the abandoned reins now, wincing slightly as Takiko's hands clutched hard against my torso, knocking all the breath out of me. "Whoa there, girl! Damn baka head-hitting onna, how am I supposed to breathe when you're hanging onto me as if the world's going to end tomorrow?"

"Make it _stop_!" she wailed, shaking her head violently until the horse finally calmed down. "That was…scary. It's all your fault Chamka! If it weren't for you, the horse couldn't have thrown me off!"

"You could say that," Kiyome-san nodded, her brown eyes glittering for some reason that I could not explain. "I wish the four of you well, and Chamka-san, Takiko-san? I hope you'll invite me to your marriage."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Both Takiko and I turned red in the face and simultaneously averted our eyes in different directions. Hikitsu and Iname were blinking at the comment, Hikitsu chuckling slightly under that smirk and I swore that once we got off our horses, he was going to _get it_. Some brother he was! 

"I'm not listening to anymore of this," I dug my heels into the side of my horse, forcing it to gallop off to the direction where we were supposed to head to the capital, ignoring Hikitsu's yells and Takiko's squeals of fear. "If anyone's going to arrive at the capital first, it's me!"

-------

The two seishi finally caught up with us when Takiko's frequent threats on my skull and screams for me to slow down or risk permanent brain damage finally hammered in. The weather didn't seem so cold any more; maybe it was because I was sweating, or maybe it was just because then weather here was warmer than back at my village. 

"Honestly, Tomite, are you out of your mind?" Hikitsu scolded when I finally managed to persuade Takiko to release my stomach or face eternal doom through multiple arrow wounds. "You're carrying the Genbu no miko with you! How would you be responsible if she was injured?"

"Well, she isn't," I shrugged, wincing as I pressed my stomach gingerly. "Itai…you grip damn hard, you baka head-hitting onna. Why can't you be nice and gentle like other girls and serve tea after cleaning the house?"

__

WHACK!

"OWWW!!" 

"That's for insulting me!" Takiko growled, holding up her fist again menacingly. "Say another word and you're instant dead meat, Chamka!"

Hikitsu sighed. "Takiko-san, not you _too_…"

"Um…the three of you?" Iname joined the havoc in our group, looking slightly worried. "I think we've got company…" 

We had company, indeed. Company that included the entire Kutou army that blocked our way in front. Genbu, you are one _demented_ god if this was your idea of fun.

-------

"RUN!" I bellowed just as hundreds of archers took aim at us. As a hunter, I knew the risk of hundreds of thousands of arrows aiming at us all at unison- some people might not have good aim, but a hundred of those arrows were surely going to _hit_ point-blank on our hides.

"Fire!"

At once, many arrows rained down on us, their sharp pointed ends glistening in the air as they were brought down by the force of gravity. My horse seemed to obstinately decide to go slower or something of that sort, for it seemed almost impossible for me to outrun the arrows until-

A transparent barrier immediately formed around the four of us as Iname swiftly extended a hand, concentrating as hard as she could. "Hikitsu-san, Tomite-san! We can't go back now; we'll only put the villagers in danger! We have to go forward!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I yelled, watching in horror as numerous swordsmen charged forward, each person's sword looking as dangerous as the other. "Wouldn't we be coaxing certain death if we did that?" 

"Would you rather suffer death in the hands of the Kutou army than try to protect the capital?" Iname shot back from her horse, focusing as hard as she could. "Don't forget that our duty as seishi is to protect the miko, Tomite-san! Takiko-san, keep under cover!"

Takiko didn't need telling as she cowered behind me, looking more frightened than I had ever seen before. Gritting my teeth, I drew an arrow from my back, fitting it into my bow and took aim randomly. There might be too many for me to handle all at once, but if we worked together, I'm sure we could do it!

Hikitsu seemed to have the same idea as me and the both of us nodded, turning to Iname. "Iname!" I yelled amid the racket as I dismounted from my mare in one movement, Hikitsu following me in action. "Set the shield around Takiko and yourself! Hikitsu and I will go and handle them!"

"Uso!" Takiko gasped, her eyes widening. "The both of you'll get killed out there!"

I winked at her, grinning confidently although I felt quite the opposite inside. "Don't worry about us, head-hitting onna, just focus on staying alive. I wouldn't like to get hit by a ghost, if you get what I mean!"

With that, I raced into the army of soldiers that were charging at us, aiming and shooting while dodging numerous stabs and arrows that rained down on me. Hikitsu himself was busy freezing quite a number of them at one go, but judging by the endless number of soldiers that came to attack us, it seemed almost impossible that we could get through this alive.

Suddenly, a sword aimed for my chest came dangerously close towards me, only to stop inches away from my heart, and I blinked. He didn't seemed to be frozen, so how…?

"Genbu, you guys _are_ helpless. What would you do without me?"

A flash of blond hair caught my eye, and I looked up, somewhat shocked. There, a tall, blue eyed person (I couldn't really tell if it was an onna or otoko…my experience with Iname had been a truly…educational one) grinning as he released the unconscious soldier from his grip. "No time for introductions now- but all the same, my name's Tomugachi Seiki."

I was speechless for a moment as I stared up at him. Hikitsu seemed to notice my pause from afar and called out anxiously. "Tomite! How are you handling over there? Are you hurt?"

His yell snapped me out of my line of thought and I got up, fitting another arrow in my bow as I gave the newcomer a curt nod. "Nice to meet you, Seiki, but I don't think it's really the right time to talk now. Duck!"

My next arrow hit a soldier that had crept up behind the both of us and had leapt in mid air just as Seiki bent down low enough for the arrow to miss him almost narrowly. The swordsman crumpled into a heap behind us and I breathed a sign in relief, turning to see Seiki standing up.

"You handle over here. I'll handle the archers up front- you sure your friend and you can handle these people over here?" came a yell, and I nodded, dodging a blow onto my side and spun round to shoot an arrow in between the eyes of a soldier. By the time I had turned around once more, Seiki was gone. Genbu, whoever that guy was, he sure moved fast.

Somehow, the arrows seemed to lessen in number significantly, making my job much easier as shooting arrows while thousands of arrows rained down on you wasn't as easy as it seemed. I managed to fight my way to where Hikitsu was standing, suffering only a few cuts and bruises here and there.

Hikitsu was panting from where he was standing, looking very sweaty as he continued to freeze his opponents around him while fighting his way through. I suspected he was using too much of his powers- he looked sort of drained in a way that I couldn't explain. Seeing someone grab his arms from behind, I narrowed my eyes and shot the soldier right in the eye, leaving him howling in pain before planting another arrow into his skull.

Hikitsu winced as he was dropped roughly to the ground. "Ouch. Tomite, are you okay? You didn't answer me when I called you just now- I thought you were dead!"

"Things like that don't happen to me," I grinned as I elbowed a soldier on my right and aimed a punch towards another on my left. "Let's just say that I met a new friend today. Nothing much- I suggest we handle these guys here before proceeding to the front. You okay?"

He grinned, massaging his right shoulder slightly as he nodded. "If it wasn't because I was so worried about you, I'd be in a better condition than this, Tomite," he laughed, backhanding his fist into a helmet whose owner immediately passed out after that. "How's Takiko-san and Iname-san holding up? Can the barrier last?"

"I certainly hope so!" I yelled back as knocked a sword out of someone's grip. "We can't take too long though, keeping the barrier up will take too much of Iname's powers! We have to hurry!"

__

CRASH!

The both of us jumped to see a dark-haired boy of about seventeen years stood in front of us, smiling so serenely that it was almost creepy. "You two okay here? Seiki's doing well in front, but he sent me to help you two if needed. Need any help?" 

Hikitsu was staring open-mouthed at the both of us. "Tomite, who's Seiki? And who are you, may I ask?"

A sword aimed near for his head, and I sweatdropped. "This isn't a good time for explanations, Hikitsu!" I yelled, shooting an arrow at someone's forehead. Seiki's friend seemed to have disappeared to nowhere, but that wasn't my main concern now. My supply of arrows was depleting fast, and I hoped that we could get through this, or I would have to rely on hand-to-hand battle for self defense. "I'll explain later!"

"You'd better!" he yelled as he froze yet another row of sword-wielding soldiers that were headed towards him. "This isn't working…Tomite, how many arrows do you have left?"

"Not many!" I called back, wincing as someone's elbow struck me hard in the ribs. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I have an idea, but I'll need your help! Can you shoot your arrows towards there?" he called, pointing with his free hand at particularly crowded site on the battle field. I didn't know what he was planing to do but simply drew an arrow from the few arrows that I had left and carefully aimed it towards one of the soldiers lest Hikitsu's plan should fail.

Just as I let it fly, Hikitsu's ice snakes wrapped themselves around the arrow. Amazingly enough, the weight didn't make it drop to the ground, but instead, fused with my arrow and hit the soldier on the armour, and suddenly there was entire row of frozen soldiers. Genbu, so _that _was his plan!

"You get the main idea now, don't you?" he called, still using hand-to-hand combat for his attackers to save his powers. "Just aim your arrows where there are many soldiers- my powers fused with your arrow can freeze the whole lot!"

Nodding, I concentrated, aiming and let the arrow fly from the bow. It hit squarely into a particularly big group of soldiers who froze in their glistening ice in the sunlight. There weren't many soldiers left now- just a few more were coming at us. I suspected Seiki and his friend must have handled them.

It wasn't long before the area was clear of people except the both of us and numerous corpses and frozen soldiers. Hikitsu collapsed to the ground in a sitting position, breathing heavily as I waved, signaling to Iname that all was now clear. The both of us were exhausted, but there was still one -or two- more things to clear up.

I looked up, hearing footsteps to see Seiki and his friend standing in front of us. Seiki had a few bruises on his face but otherwise was happily grinning away as he leaned on his friend. "Well, well, we meet again, boy."

"I'm not someone you should be calling boy," I shot back, panting. "What's your business here anyway?"

His friend stepped forward, bowing as he looked up. "I guess we _do_ owe you an explanation for our abrupt interruption. You see, we're here to help.

"WHAT?!"

Seiki smiled as he wiped his dripping perspiration off his forehead. 

"I'm Seiki, he's Geishun. Of course, if you'd rather, you can call us Urumiya and Hatsui." 

* * *

Author's notes:

Whee…two seishi at one time! Finally, the story catches on once again and the boredom is no longer there! The spell has been broken!

Tomite: You should thank me. I was the one who helped you after all.

You're my muse; that doesn't count. :p Anyway, Urumiya and Hatsui are here! If you look carefully, you will notice that Urumiya's name is Seiki, just like Toroki's name in Kaze-chan's fic. Well, I couldn't think of a better name so… *sweatdrops* Gomen!! ^^

Yes, I know that Urumiya resembles Nakago…somewhat. It wasn't my fault that he _also_ has blond hair and blue eyes! After all, I had to follow what the first OVA portrayed him as, so here we are. 

Oh yes, even Kiyome can tell that Tomite and Takiko will be a couple later! Is it that obvious? *thinks* Maybe it's like Sano and Megumi from RK! Opposites attract, you know! But they're not really opposites, are they? They're just misunderstood individuals who are extra sensitive! HEHEHEHE. ^^

Tomite: I'm ignoring you. 

Whatever. By the way, I finished this chapter in record time: 1 day!! Of course, it's now 2.37 in the morning…but it doesn't really matter…does it? ^_^;;

Please review, by the way! Keep those reviews coming in as they're my life and soul! My writing appetite cannot be sustained without reviews, so review, no daaaaa!!!! Please? I'll acknowledge you if you're my first reviewer for the chapter! Well, for you oldies at hand, you should know this already, ne?? ^_^

Aaaaand about reviews, MercuryMoon came in first this time! Let's see...you asked about Iname's powers? Well, they sort of have something to do with the wind and water element, but no, she's not strong enough to handle some really big sorcery at the moment.

Ahahaha...Kang Xiu, I'm sorry about the few spelling errors, no da! Yup, it's our life and soul (not to mention part laziness to get Sagara to spellcheck my chapters anymore) to have spelling mistakes! All the same, I'll try to reread my chapters again, okay?

And as for Nyan-nyan Neko, well...it's got something to do with what fanfiction.net's titling (is that even a word???) system- it simply doesn't allow you to use any other puntuation except caps. Sorry about the mix-up. ^^;;; 

Okay then, until next time, ja ne~!


	22. What Do You Mean I'm A Bad Guy?

Disclaimer: If I owned FY, I wouldn't be sitting here and typing stories on the computer; I would be enjoying myself on the beach. And since I'm not, I don't own FY. 

* * *

"WHAT?!"

My eyes almost bulged from their sockets as I pointed at the both of them. Hikitsu's eyes seemed to follow suit as he stared at both Seiki and Geishun (or was it Urumiya and Hatsui?) with his mouth hanging wide open. "Urumiya and Hatsui as in the Genbu seishi?" I managed to squeak, not believing my ears.

"You've got the right people," the person who was Geishun nodded with a smile. "And I assume that the both of you are Tomite and Hikitsu? Where's the Genbu no miko?"

As if hearing her name, Takiko rode up on my horse, looking as frightened as always as she clung onto its mane. Iname was galloping on another horse beside her, leading Hikitsu's stallion towards the four of us. She did look a little exhausted; I guess that _did_ take much of her powers.

"Chamka! Hikitsu! Are you okay? Who are these people?" Takiko jumped off my horse, almost catching her leg on the stirrups as she lost her balance. "Oh…whoops…uh…_help_!!"

__

FLUMP.

I blinked as Seiki caught her with both his arms and gave her a charming smile, which to me, looked more like a leer that those men always gave to women when they visited brothels. Takiko immediately flushed bright red, blinking as she turned to look at me. "Uh…_Chamka_? What's going on here?"

Seiki smiled, and I shuddered. "Well, it looks as if _this_ is the Genbu no miko, isn't she?" he gave her his brightest, most charming smile as he gently let her down to her feet. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear miko. I am Seiki, or rather known as Urumiya, and this is Geishun, or to you may be known as Hatsui."

"Sa…roko?"

The five of us turned to look at Hatsui who was staring at Takiko with glassy eyes. "Saroko…I thought you were dead. Why are you here? I buried you myself at the village burial ground…"

"Saroko?" Takiko repeated, looking as confused as the rest of us. "Ano…I'm Okuda Takiko from Japan, not Saroko…_Chamka_, would you mind telling me what's going on here and who are these people? Do you know them?"

"Baka," I sighed, tapping her head in the most annoying fashion that I could imagine and she frowned, glaring at me. "Honestly, I thought you _learned _something from what Iname taught you. Maybe if you could jog that lousy memory of yours, you'd remember that the both of those names are the names of two of the Genbu seishi. Which brings me back to the question, what is your proof of being seishi, anyway?"

Hatsui had lost the slightly blank look on his face and was flushing with a gigantic sweatdrop on his head. "Oh, forgive me, miko-sama, it's just that you reminded me so much of someone I knew…"

"Your sister, actually," Urumiya shrugged, patting him on the back as he rolled up the sleeves of his long shirt to his shoulders and bent his arm. There, glowing just above his elbow, was the sign for 'danger'. Stepping closer, I rubbed it as hard as I could, wondering if this was indeed the glowing paint that I had heard existed for sale in the capital. Unfortunately, it was authentic.

"Ow!" He glared at me, rubbing his arm as the bright green glow faded into nothing. "All right with the rubbing already- you know it's authentic, don't you? Of course, if our dear miko was the one to do that, I would truly not mind, especially when it involves a pretty girl rubbing my elbow as an apology…"

It was amazing to see that Takiko didn't hit him over the head- it looked as if she had reserved that especially for me. Instead, she was glaring at him with folded arms, muttering 'Hentai' under her breath. Genbu, she actually found evidence that _I_ wasn't the only one who was interested in girls around here! It was a miracle!

Hatsui gave his counterpart a slight punch in the ribs, shooting him a mock glare good-naturedly. "Don't you study your legends, Seiki?" he sighed, shaking his head. "I thought you, of all people, should know that the miko has to be pure for the summoning ceremony. Miko-sama, please forgive him for his brashness. He's still a kid."

Saying that, he began to take off his shirt and I shuddered. Was everyone in the capital _this_ perverted? Well, well, it looked as if I've met a haven of similar interests here. Genbu, how could you stand the people living in the capital of Hokkan doing such _things_?

Hatsui seemed to frown at me, looking slightly annoyed. "Tomite, I'm not doing anything of that sort!" he blurted out, and I blinked. Had it read my thoughts? "Yes, I can read your thoughts- it's part of my seishi powers. And for your information, I just wanted to show everyone _this_."

True to his word, as his shirt came off, there on his stomach was a bright green character that read as 'Encampment'. Hikitsu was now raising an eyebrow in my direction and I glared at him, daring him to say something and risk eternal mutilation now.

"So…" Hikitsu quickly changed his line of view to look at the two new seishi. "I guess we'll have to welcome the two of you, but now, my guess is that we should try to make our way to the capital first. It'll be much safer there."

Urumiya shrugged. "Sounds fine with me. Come on, Geishun; we'll meet you guys at the city entrance, okay?" 

Then, even before either of us could speak, he grabbed Hatsui's hands and levitated himself off the ground, promptly flying off. Takiko exchanged looks with me, and raised an eyebrow. 

"I _told_ you we'd meet a seishi who could fly."

-------

I had never expected the capital to be _this_ big- maybe it was because I had spent my entire life in a small village near a forest instead of living on the wide plains. People bustled in and out of the city gates, minding their own business while some vendors were sitting at the entrance, trying to sell their wares to the newcomers.

Urumiya was standing near the gigantic metal doors, tapping his foot impatiently as he folded his arms, frowning a little. "Genbu, what took you so long?" he complained, not looking very pleased as he glanced at the four of us. "Don't you know that the cold can be damaging to our miko's health?"

"We sure do," I muttered under my breath, raising an eyebrow at Takiko who lifted an arm and-

__

WHACK!

"I'm not helpless!"

At once, I crumpled to the floor with swirly eyes, drawing strange looks from the guards who were patrolling the gate, and from Urumiya and Hatsui too. "WHAT DID I DO?! Believe it or not, it's true, you damn head-hitting onna!"

We were definitely drawing some weird look from the small crowd that had assembled around us. Murmurs ran through the atmosphere, and Urumiya definitely did _not_ look pleased. "Genbu, and I thought we could actually go into the capital without any hassles. Honestly, why do you have to scream at the miko like that?"

Hatsui cast a quick glance at the growing group around us, sweatdropping slightly as he tapped Urumiya lightly on the shoulder. "Um…Seiki? I know you're busy, but this _doesn't_ seem like an appropriate time to sit here and argue. Perhaps we should go and see the emperor before sorting out our…differences. Trust me, the publicity doesn't do wonders to your reputation."

"All right, clear up, clear up, there's nothing to stare at," I heard a rough voice come from somewhere behind the crowd and there was a loud shuffling of feet, as if someone was pushing themselves through the death trap of people. "Captain of the guard here, clear out, emperor's orders. Move along now, yes, that's it…

It was less than a minute before an entire troop of soldiers stood in front of me, squinting as if I was some horrible exhibit put out for someone's circus freak show. "That's him, isn't him? Take him away; I can't believe the Kutou was _this_ brave to send one of their generals here…"

Two of them grabbed my arm, and immediately out of reflex, I punched one in the gut, kicking the other in a place where I knew it would hurt for _very_ long before at least ten swords were placed close to my neck. Oh…crap.

Urumiya looked confused, blinking as he stared at this 'captain of the guard'. "What seems to be the problem?" he questioned, raising a slight eyebrow at the armoured men. "We're not bringing anything illegal into the capital- we're the Genbu seishi in fact. We're here to see the emperor."

"Hai, Urumiya-san, the emperor is expecting you. As well for this Kutou _prisoner_ who calls himself a general that you've brought back, don't worry- we'll treat him well enough. In prison, that is."

"WHAT?!" I exploded, wincing as the swords were drawn closer to the vein on my throat. "I'm no Kutou general of anything of that rubbish- I'm from Hokkan! What's with you people?!"

Hikitsu nodded, stepping forward, his face looking very serious now. "I demand that you release him now- he's none other than Tomite, one of the Genbu seishi. If you throw him into prison, you could face a death penalty as a punishment from hindering the miko from summoning Genbu.," he spoke very slowly, and I could see a vein popping up on his head as he spoke. Genbu, if they made him angry, this was _not_ going to be a pretty sight…

There was murmur or doubt as the soldiers turned to their leader, as if asking for a clarifying order. The atmosphere was thick with tension, and I could do nothing but glare at the swords that threatened the flow of blood running to my head.

"…Very well," the captain of some sort, whatever he was, nodded, not looking very pleased with the outcome. Apparently, he had caught sight of Hikitsu's glowing symbol beneath his eye-patch, and didn't want to mix around with an angry Genbu seishi. "We shall ask for heika-sama's advice on this matter. However, this…_seishi_ will have to be kept under close surveillance as it will be dangerous if he turns out to be...not who he seems."

Hatsui turned to look at me with a slight troubled look on his face as he chewed on his bottom lip slightly. "I guess we have no choice. Tomite, you'll have to endure this for a little longer. Unfortunately, you seem to resemble a certain someone from…Kutou."

"Well, this had better be quick," I muttered under my breath as the swords were taken away from my throat and my hands tugged roughly behind me. "Ow! A little courtesy wouldn't hurt you, you know; is this the way you treat a guest? No wonder no one's coming to the capital!"

"Move along," the captain (whatever he was, I didn't care now- who would think of such things when they were about to have their head chopped off?) gave the orders and I felt a rough shove behind my back, forcing me to walk. This was ridiculous- I was being treated as if I was a prisoner of war. What in Genbu's name I did was beyond me though.

There was silence among our small group as we walked through the roads, drawing whispers from the people that came out to point and stare. I squeezed my eyes shut, not believing that I had to bear such embarrassment. This was insane! These soldiers, especially that obnoxious captain of theirs had better start thinking of an apology when they discover who I _really_ am, or else, they won't live for long. The emperor would have their heads.

"Hang on, Chamka," Takiko whispered and I opened my eyes, looking at her from the corner of my eye to see how unhappy she was with this arrangement. "I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding."

"Well, I certainly hope so," I sighed, watching as the walls of the palace drew closer and closer by each step. "If it isn't, this world _really_ has gone crazy."

-------

I had to admit that despite the condition that I was being treated, I was still in awe at the sight of the palace's interior. Shiny, wonderfully polished mahogany wood were modeled into doors of such majestic grace while the floor was tiled with shiny marbled that had been buffed so well that I could practically see my reflection off the floor.

Takiko herself seemed to look as astounded as I did, her eyes wide as saucers while her jaw seemed to drop to the floor. "Sugoi…this is the palace? The emperor must really be a rich person…"

"You can say so," Hatsui smiled slightly as he nodded before throwing a glance in my direction. "The Hokkan palace is the richest place in all of Hokkan, housing both the emperor and the national treasury. That's why there are so many guards around…" 

As if to prove his word, a troop of guards marched past, most probably patrolling the area. I noticed, though, that their eyes hardened at the sight of me, as if I was some type of filthy rubbish that someone had just picked up from the trash. "Captain, is this…?"

"We haven't confirmed his identity yet, but we'll be going to see the emperor for this. Resume your patrol- we don't want anyone skulking around the palace intent to cause havoc."

I snorted, noting how snobbish he sounded at that moment with that commanding tone at all. Hikitsu seemed to sense my hostility and stretched out an arm, touching my shoulder slightly. "Don't worry- we'll get you out even if the emperor doesn't believe you. You _are_ one of us, after all."

"Hikitsu…"

Hatsui nodded, his eyes serious as we continued through the maze of doorways and rooms in the corridor of the palace. "Trust me, we _do_ know that you aren't one of the Kutou generals that they are talking about, but no one else will believe you. Unless…" He turned to look at Takiko who blinked and pointed towards herself. "Unless she consents to say something to the emperor about this. If they find you guilty of being a Kutou citizen…you could very well have yourself beheaded."

"You think I don't know that?" I asked bitterly, only to have yet another rough push on my back and a growl to 'walk or suffer'. "Hey, watch it, will you? I protect the Genbu no miko all the way to the capital and all I get is something like this? Honestly, don't you city people know any manners?"

"Miko? Genbu no miko…?" 

"Uso…"

A murmur of disbelief swept throughout the entire troop as they turned to stare at both Iname and Takiko- the only two onnas in the group itself. Takiko sweatdropped, turning from side to side frantically before looking at me in alarm. Apparently, she hadn't expected that so many people would know about her, and now looked frightened enough to sink to the ground.

"_Chamka_…" she sounded scared, growing pale under her rosy skin, and I stiffened slightly. Genbu, don't tell me she was going to back out of being the Genbu no miko _now_?!

Fortunately, Hikitsu stepped to the front. "I do believe that this is a matter that the emperor himself should attend to. Kindly lead the way- _now_."

There was an edge to his voice and I shuddered, wondering what Hikitsu could do under these circumstances. I had only head that tone when Hikitsu as about to burst into a furious rage that could practically leave the entire palace half frozen in ice. This was _dangerous_…

The captain himself seemed to be share the very same thoughts as me, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the silver haired seishi. I don't think he was very pleased with the situation at the moment, judging by how quickly it was slipping out of his hands- especially when it involved a potentially dangerous seishi that he was facing with.

We came to a sudden halt in front of a high, oak door that seemed to touch the ceilings, looking so foreboding that Iname shrank behind Takiko at the sight of it. It was shut and no sounds could be heard from inside it, as if we were on a one way trip to somewhere we could never return. It was almost scary…

He turned to gaze sharply at the guards at the door who were so absorbed into exchanging stories to each other that they hadn't noticed our arrival. "Two of you! Don't you know better than to slack on duty? If an enemy came here at this very moment, will you be responsible if anything happens to heika-sama?"

They immediately snapped to attention, their eyes wide as the bowed, apologizing profusely. Honestly, the guards in the palace were of no use- if they could stand here doing nothing but talking, wouldn't it be better if they were sent back to their villages to breed goats and farm?

"We shall settle this with the emperor as it is the only way," he turned to stare hard at my face, as I daring me to say something to oppose his authority before nodding to the guards at the door. "We are here to see the emperor- please open the door."

The armoured men nodded, only lifting their eyes to gaze curiously at me before pushing the door open. I inhaled as the door swung open, embracing my fate as it could cut my life short at any moment.

* * *

Author's notes:

Ahahaha! You people must be wondering who is this 'Kutou general' who resembles Tomite, no? You'll just have to wait to find out! And what happens if Tomite is beheaded? *gasps and turns the 'Plot Twister® that she owns* Ahahaha! 

No, you can't bash Urumiya for being an…um hentai person…^_^;;. Why is he hentai? You'll find out soon enough too- I'm not giving anything away until you people review like nice little reviewers. (Yes, that's blackmail and if you don't comply, I won't tell you why! :p Hey, that rhymes…comply and why. Weird…)

Just in case you were wondering, Hatsui's sister (yes, Saroko) died a few years back, and Takiko resembles her. So…it's as if Saroko's come back to life for poor little Geishun, and he goes into shock for a while at the sight of Takiko but snaps out of it when he realizes that she's the Genbu no miko. Poor guy.

Tomite seems to be portrayed as one of a rather nasty temper in this chapter…well if you were on your way to get yourself beheaded for no apparent reason, wouldn't you feel the same? Of course, he has the support of both Takiko and Hikitsu…and Iname, but she doesn't have a very active role in this chapter. Maybe next chapter, ne??

Ugh…my exam's drawing closer as I type this, and I'm dreading it. Maybe some of you could give me any pointers? No telling me to cheat, though, cheating's not good. *shakes head* 

Kang Xiu is forever the first reviewer, no da. You've got to be my most ardent fan, girl!! But really, you _have_ to lay off on the praises- I feel so embarrassed! =^_^=

And Flying Heart, don't worry about not reviewing. Of course, you _could_ do like nuri-chan and review all the chapters that you've missed... XD

Nyan-nyan Neko, what do you mean Urumiya turn out like Nakago? Trust me, he's _wayyyyy_ nicer than Nakago. I know. 

Random plea: REVIEW! Okay, maybe it's not so random after all…

Okay them, until next time, ja ne~!


	23. Meeting Heika

Disclaimer: *starts singing to the tune of 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'* I never owned FY, owned FY, owned FY, I never owned FY so don't sue me for it. *bows* 

* * *

The room that I was pushed into was gigantic, with its floor made of marble that had been polished until it was clear as crystal while silk cloth crisscrossed in front of me, hindering me from seeing the tall, stately form that resided behind it. Immediately, the entire group of soldiers that had sworn me certain death together with Urumiya and Hatsui went onto their knees, leaving Takiko, Hikitsu, Iname and me standing with our mouths agape, looking confusedly at each other.

"What the hell?!" I squawked, only to be caught roughly by the arm by Urumiya and pulled down to my knees. Wincing , I reached out a hand to brush off his grip, only to find it caught by the same hand that transferred from my arm to my hand to prevent it from moving and doing any bodily harm to his body.

"I don't expect you've been taught any respect from where you come from?" he hissed, glaring at me from the side of his eyes. "Don't you know that that's the emperor of _Hokkan_?"

"The _WHAT_?!"

Realizing this, both Iname and Hikitsu sank to their knees, mumbling apologies. I stared at everyone, wondering why the place had suddenly grown so quiet and looked up at the form that was pushing through the crisscrossing silk cloth that was being pushed to the side by a few servants whom had their heads bent to look towards the ground. Why wasn't anyone looking up front?

"You may rise," came a deep voice, and I looked up, blinking at the sight of an old, white-haired man who as standing right in front of me, dressed in long, flowing robes that had been woven intricately with gold thread. "Welcome back, Urumiya, Hatsui. Have you found the three seishi whom you were seeking?"

Urumiya stood up straight, his face smiling as he nodded. "Yes, we have, your majesty. Although, we _did_ run into a few problems with the captain of guard…perhaps you would like to explain, captain?"

The captain of something or whatever must have given him a glare, for I could practically see the smoke that was coming out of the helmet as he stood up, clapping his palm to his fist. "Hai, your majesty. It seems that one of these men whom Urumiya-san considers as the Genbu seishi 'Tomite', resembles General Kazushi from Kutou. In fact, your majesty, the resemblance is so striking that I'm afraid that he might be one of the Kutou army that have been sent to spy on us. To resolve this conflict, we wish for your majesty's wisdom to tell us our next move."

I could have sworn that Hikitsu had muttered 'sucker up' at that moment. Well, I couldn't begrudge him of the liberty of doing so- it seemed as if he was harbouring high hopes of getting a promotion by reporting me in as a traitor to the country. Genbu, I shall never understand some people, _especially_ this fussy, stuck up captain.

"Your majesty," Hatsui stood up too, nodding in respect to the tall emperor in front of him. "We do not wish for any mistakes to be made as this arrest was made without any inspection whether _Tomite's_ (he glared at the captain of something or nothing…whatever) identity is really genuine."

The regal, most respected and worshipped man in Hokkan now bent down slightly to study my face as he muttered something to himself before straightening and giving me a smile that I couldn't decipher whether it meant that my life was spared or I was going to the gallows.

"Release him, guards, I wish to talk to him. Captain -no, don't comment about this, I know how terribly particular you are when doing these kind of things-, kindly withdraw your guards from this room. I wish to talk to the Genbu no miko and her seishi _alone_."

"I must object to your decision, your majesty; this is simply atrocious. If-"

"Captain, the door is that way, in case you haven't noticed."

"But-"

"You are dismissed, captain. Continue your rounds and report when you have finished. Is that understood?"

The plump, armoured figure seemed to deflate slightly under all that metal, and I could swear that he had sunk slightly into the ground after hearing his new orders. "Yes, heika-sama. Men, let us continue our rounds."

It was a relief to see the entire group of clinking metal parts march out after him, but a soft chuckle from the man in front of me brought me back to my senses. I spun around, looking slightly horrified, and started bowing. "Heika-sama, I thank you for your decision and-"

"That's enough," he waved it off as Hikitsu stood up, giving a slight bow to the old man. "Do stand up, Tomite, I do believe that our floor does not require cleaning at the moment. Don't worry about him- he's always fussing over things like these, so it's perfectly acceptable. "

"Uh…"

Takiko leaned back, raising an eyebrow as she raised her eyes to meet mine. "Heika-sama didn't have to question you, Chamka; your symbol's shining as brightly as a lamp on a dark night. Tune down, Chamka, your head's not going to be cut off!"

I glared at her, daring her to raise her fist and whack my skull. "I'm not _dumb_, head-hitting onna; I have a pair of ears and a _brain_, if you haven't noticed," I huffed, forgetting about everyone for once as I folded my arms. "Honestly…"

"_What_ brain?" she shot back, sticking her tongue out at me, and I reached a hand to my back, then remembering that the soldiers had confiscated my bow and hadn't given it back. Genbu, why did things always go missing when you needed them? "Why can't you just act relieved like everyone else?"

Hatsui sweatdropped at our argument, holding out two hands. "If the two of you would kindly return to Hokkan, perhaps you would notice that we're facing the _emperor_ now? Couldn't either of you show a little respect?"

Heika-sama didn't seem to mind and was indeed watching us with quite an interest as he raised an eyebrow. "Well, it _does_ look as if we've gathered a rather lively group here. Perhaps you would introduce me to your new found friends here, Urumiya?"

The blond haired seishi frowned slightly, scrunching his forehead slightly. "_Honestly_, must you call me that? I _am_ your son after all; can't you just call me Seiki?"

He was the…the emperor's _son_?! Well…that couldn't be very surprising, would it? After all, men were allowed to have numerous wives, the emperor especially with his harem at all, but the idea of this old man frolicking with a twenty something girl was not…quite…an interesting thing to think about. I shuddered. Genbu!

Takiko, however, was regarding with him with another set of wide, saucer like eyes. "You're the _prince_? Doesn't that make you the next emperor to the throne?"

Urumiya paused, giving her a view of his charming (in my opinion, it was a flirty, but I doubt anyone else would take it this way) smile and bowed slightly. "Indeed, my dear miko, I am also known as Prince Seiki, heir of the Hokkan throne. Does that make me even more desirable?"

Hatsui raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't talk about desirable if I were you," he remarked lightly. "Once your little fan club gets wind that you're back in the capital, you're going to have a damn hard time sneaking out, I tell you. They're not easy to talk to, you know- they'll simply tear your clothes off before you can even blink."

The blond hair ruffled slightly as he shuddered at the thought before turning back to his father. "Anyway, just to introduce, this is our Genbu no miko, father. Yes, this gorgeous, um…self-assertive (I snorted, only to get whacked by our little _self-assertive_ miko) girl is our miko and-"

"Seiki, it is interesting to hear about your obsession regarding girls, but could you kindly go to the facts please?" heika-sama spoke, giving our group a disarming smile that creepily reminded me of Urumiya. "It is indeed a pleasure to find that Genbu has indeed answered our calls for a miko, though," he added, bowing slightly at Takiko's direction, who immediately turned scarlet and started stammering something unintelligible. 

Urumiya seemed slightly insulted at his father's disinterest in his adoration for Takiko and his frowned turned on again, making him look like a pouting five-year old. "As I was saying, this is Tomite, our youngest seishi here," he gestured towards me, and I wasn't very pleased to be reminded that I was the youngest among everyone they had found. "He specializes in archery- perhaps we should have a look at your skills some day, Tomite?- and I'm sure will be an enormous help in training our new army recruits in that section."

I was supposed to train army _recruits_? No one ever told me training a bunch of experience deprived kids was supposed to be part of my job! "I…didn't know I was supposed to help train recruits," I managed to insert cautiously before he could continue his introductions.

"Of course!" the blond haired seishi raised an eyebrow, "We do expect the rest of the seishi (excluding me, of course, but I do help out sometimes too) to help too, Tomite. Teamwork, you know. Anyway, this is Hikitsu whose powers dwell on the ice powers, Iname whose powers have…um…"

"The water and wind element," Iname added in helpfully with a slight smile on her face. "I am trained to control and manipulate the forces of nature of that sort, heika-sama."

"I see," the emperor stroked his beard thoughtfully as he looked at the three of us. "Well, I can do nothing but welcome the four of you to the palace, am I not right? Although I'd like to request for our miko…"

"Okuda Takiko."

"Ah, yes…Takiko-san, I'd like to invite you to have a look at our Genbu shrine that is situated in the east wing of our palace. It is there that you shall have to summon Genbu from," he spoke, nodding in her direction, his white head bobbing up and down like that of a doll. "It is required that the miko enters the shrine of the god as soon as she arrives at the capital, so I beseech you to do so, Takiko-san."

"Uh…hai," Takiko simply nodded, following his actions, but looking more lost and confused than ever. "Um…may I ask where is the east wing?"

Heika-sama laughed easily as he gazed at all five of us. "You don't have to worry about that- I'll send a servant to guide you to the shrine for your convenience, Takiko -may I call you that?-. I'm sure you will be able to find the shrine without much difficulty- it is the most beautiful room in the palace after all." 

"You must be tired," Urumiya raised an eyebrow in annoyance at his father who simply chuckled. "Come, I'll have the servants show you to your rooms- if you need anything feel free to ask anyone from the palace. I'm sure they'll be glad to help- unless the compromise has something to do with meeting me, of course."

"What?" I blinked.

Hatsui grinned, his left hand touching his chin while his right arm was half crossed behind it. "I guess it's been a little _too_ quiet for you ever since we've entered the capital, Tomite, but sometimes- well maybe frequently- you'll run across a few girls who'll only agree on doing things for you if you agree to let them meet Seiki here in exchange. These are members of his small fan club…small if you consider 200 girls small, that is, and we've only be able to keep them at bay with our captain that just left over there. Never let them meet him- that happened once and someone almost died. Those girls are _serious_ trouble."

"It is also amusing to find that they haven't marched up to the throne room yet and demanded for your belongings," heika-sama remarked with a rather interested look on his face. "Of course, I hope the servants haven't been bribed to give away any of your underwear- it would simply be madness if it got stolen."

"Do we really have to talk about this _here_?" Urumiya didn't look too pleased at where the subject was heading at the moment. "Come on, I think I'll show you to your rooms- it's safer walking with you people in case they _really_ try to enter here- they've become pretty unrestrained lately, you know. Would you prefer separate wings from each other?"

The three of us exchanged meaningful looks and replied simultaneously, "No thanks."

As much as I didn't want to be placed in the next room beside our head-hitting miko, I guess it would be better than having to walk over a mile just to arrive back at the throne room. It seemed like overkill if I was to stay in the west wing with Hikitsu and Iname and Takiko in separate wings, just because of some petty rivalry. I wasn't _that_ childish, you know.

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine, you don't have to shout. Follow me, and remember, if you meet any of the girls- you're protecting _me_…and the miko, of course."

-------

"…And this is yours," Urumiya opened the door to the room opposite of Hikitsu's own room, nodding me to go in. It seemed like a conspiracy- why did I have to be strategically placed between Iname and Takiko? Genbu, it isn't _faiiiir_…

I was just thinking about how my head was going to be chopped off, my legs amputated, my arms tied to my back and slashed out, my eyes gouged and my throat slit my a razor sharp knife when Urumiya prodded me slightly in the sight. "Ne…Tomite. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

I blinked. "Sure. Come in, I guess, since it's sort of my room but not mine really, but…oh, just come in," I invited, getting all confused myself too. "What is it?"

"It's about Takiko."

I blinked again. "Run that by me again? I think I misheard you."

"Ta-ki-ko. You know, the Genbu no miko. The girl with long, black hair, fair skin and the fierce personality. The person that you've been travelling with for…Genbu knows how long. Okuda Takiko."

"Uh…hai…?" 

"Are you really, _really_ well acquainted with her?" he asked, his eyes suddenly bright and shining and I drew back slightly. "As in close like engaged, or almost married? Or merely like rivals or siblings?"

"Something like the third one," I managed to blurt out with my open mouth. "Why? What's your interest in her? She's nothing much if you ask me- well, she's damn fierce, but that's all I can think about. Why? Don't tell me-" I narrowed my eyes. "You want her to be in that little fan club of yours?"

He turned slightly red in the face. "Well…she _is_ the Genbu no miko after all, and you know how the miko is supposed to be pure and all that crap. Can't do _those_ kind of things before she's summoned Genbu or she won't be eligible to be a miko. Still, it would be nicer if I could get a little chance to know her better, ne…?"

"Oh, no," I shook my head, immediately understanding what he wanted. "No, I am _not_ helping you in this; go ask Iname or Hatsui or someone else. I am definitely NOT going to help you. Case closed."

He put up a good impression of a hound dog when it had been kicked out, though. "Come _on_, Tomite," he wheedled. "Look, I took all the trouble to put you in the room beside two girls too, so you should be pleased, ne? All I'm asking is for a very small thing: I just want to, well…get to know Takiko a little better, you know, about her world and stuff. That isn't wrong, isn't it?"

I shuddered at the mention of Takiko's world, recalling the strange 'cars' and the flashing 'camera' thing that she had been trying to explain to me. "Don't worry, she won't bite off your head if you ask her nicely enough…hopefully. Well, she hasn't done it to either you or Hatsui once, so you should be glad. She almost breaks my skull sometimes too."

He gave me a sour look. "You're no fun, Tomite. Don't be so mean now, I'm sure you can do better than that. Listen, you _won't_ have to train the new recruits if it works, okay? No work for you. Come _on_…"

I sighed. "Well…fine, fine. But only once!" I held up one finger, as if emphasizing my point. "I'm not doing it any more than this time- you'll just have to look for someone else to do your dirty work for you. What do you have in mind, actually?" 

He grinned. "Well…since you asked, a little private dinner would be nice…and you'll be so kind to keep everyone else away, won't you, Tomite? Please?"

Genbu, he begged like a small kid asking for a toy from the shops. "Well…okay, but you'll have to tell me when you're taking Takiko to dinner or stuff like that. Of course, that is, if she doesn't break your skull in the process." 

"I'll survive," he grinned, poking his head from outside as he gave me a wink. "You won't go back on your promise, I take it? I'll trust you this time round, Tomite. Well, I'm off to ask our dear miko whether she'll give me consent to take her to dinner. I smell the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

And I smell the terrible beginnings of a disaster.

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, now everyone knows Urumiya a little better, _ne_?? No, he isn't like Hotohori-sama (shame on you! Hotohori-sama's more…imperial. ^_^ ) , but he also harbours an interest for the Genbu no miko. Don't worry, Takiko isn't going to pull a Miaka and have guys falling at her feet in every direction, she has an acquired taste. Okay, I'll put it more simply: I don't like Takiko with anyone else. She goes the best with Tomite. So there. :p

Hatsui is still underdeveloped at the moment, I am still currently pending his stats (well, I have them _now_…a week later, that is), and I'm thinking of how I'm going to develop him. Don't worry, you'll see more of him in the near future…I think. I can't control what I write, so constructive review me (as opposed to 'so sue me', especially when I said not to in the disclaimer earlier) and tell me about it.

What? You think Tomite's giving Takiko away to another guy? _Nuuuu_…that isn't going to happen. And no, I'm not going to specifically change POVs just so that you people can find out what's going on during the dinner. Hehehehe…you'll just have to make do with you overactive imaginations.

Tomite: They have insane minds, not overactive imaginations. Genbu knows what they'll think of next.

*looks shocked* Tomite, that's _insulting _to the reviewers! Say you're sorry.

Tomite: No.

I won't tell you what's going on between Urumiya and Takiko then…

Tomite: …Fine. I'm sorry. Okay?

Much better. If that comment offended anyone, then bash Tomite up in a review and tell him how rude he is. Or better, give him a long, rebuking review on how he _should_ behave. That should shut him up a bit. In short: review. It's really simple, isn't it? After reading, click that little drop-down menu on your bottom left and click on the option 'Submit Review'. Wait for a little while until the window appears, type your review, wait for it to load and you can close the window. See? It isn't _that_ hard, is it?

Juggalette, you're the first reviewer!!! ^^ And as for Kang Xiu, don't whack him _jusssst_ yet; you might just see THAT scene in a few chapter's time. (hint hint) I'm still holding my surprise for you, by the way. I haven't seen you online yet!!

Um...Touki Yume, I can't help if I'm wordy and stuff...it's the way I write. All the same, I'll try not to be so wordy next time, okay??? ^_^ 

Okay, until next time, ja ne~!


	24. Of Dark Places and Dinners

Disclaimer: If FY was mine, I wouldn't share it with anyone in the world! But…I don't own FY. Aren't you glad? 

* * *

Genbu, why had I gone and made such an insane promise with Urumiya? I was _definitely_ going to have my skull bashed in for this; still, I hoped Takiko had more sense than to like a guy like him. Despite the fact that he was a seishi too, Urumiya struck me as one of a rather…mischievous nature. In fact, it was these types of people that I had shunned from my life long ago.

I collapsed on the extremely soft and smooth sheets that had been set out for me on the bed, reveling in the luxury that I was now bestowed in. Looking up, I could see the high ceiling practically _miles_ above me, as if it would never stop even if it reached the sky. Genbu, the Hokkan palace was _fabulous_. I had never once in my life imagined that I'd be lying on a bed in the palace when I was hunting in the forest back in my village. It had seemed like a faraway dream- something that seemed to near, yet so far at the same time.

How had things ended up like this? One minute, I had been normal Chamka from a small village somewhere in the northeast of the Hokkan, and suddenly, I was the Genbu seishi Tomite who was entrusted with the duty of protecting the Genbu no miko with my life. How had it all started? It had come to be rather much of a shock for me, though, in the early stages. True, it was every person's dream to become a seishi and possess incredible powers, but along with it came the terrible cost. Legend said that the seishi would encounter a tragedy early in their lives to awaken their powers, but mine hadn't…until Takiko dropped out of the sky.

Sighing, I lifted my hand, staring at the lined surface of my palm. Life was so complicated that you couldn't _possibly _judge what was going to happen next. Genbu forbid, I might even die in two days' time, if it was fated like that. Destiny is weird, I tell you.

I yawned, stretching slightly. It _had _been a long journey after all, and I should really go for some rest. Maybe they'll call me for…dinner…

-------

"CHAMKA!" 

I jumped up immediately, my eyes wide. Where was the fire? Where was the war? Where was the Kutou army that was attacking me? Then, I spotted Takiko who _definitely_ didn't look pleased. Okay, I was in trouble. No, I wasn't, I was in jeopardy of my head being smashed in and reduced to a pile of dust.

"Um…hi?" I squeaked, cowering slightly under the glare that she was giving me. Now, _that_ was scarier than the face of Genbu, I do believe, especially when she was on a rampage. Genbu, I was in _soooo_ much trouble…

She stopped short at the foot of the bed, her face now turning from a very bright red to dark purple. "WHOEVER GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO RUN MY LIFE, CHAMKA?! I DON'T NEED YOU DECIDING THINGS FOR ME!"

Oh…so that's why she was so mad. "Well," I tried to reason with her while trying to inch off the bed from the other side and out the door. "Urumiya thought he might want to know his miko a little better, so he asked me to help. That isn't wrong, is it? I'm sure he's not planning to do anything hentai of that sort…I think. You mean he asked you himself?"

"Other than waltzing in and bowing and all, I guess you could say that. DON'T change the subject."

"As I said...he shouldn't be planning anything bad." 

Her hands were planted on her hips furiously, her fingers biting into the soft folds of silk fabric on her robe. "Oh? And what gives you the right to go around telling him that yes, I'd go to that little dinner of his? Just because you agree to something doesn't necessarily mean I'd agree!"

"Well…I was thinking that you would prefer to get to know your seishi better," I put in quickly before she could explode. "After all, until you can find the sixth and seventh seishi, you're going to be spending time with all your existing seishi, which include Urumiya. Why not spend a little quality time with him?"

"You…you…" She looked slightly deflated now, and I let out a small sigh of relief at the sight of that. I was safe…for now that is. With Takiko's incredible temper, there's no idea what she could churn out next, Genbu help me. 

"Since when have you become so mature and all anyway?" she suddenly spoke up, and I blinked, seeing a slight frown on her face. "I don't remember you acting like this back at your village. What's with the change of behaviour? Something bothering you, Chamka?"

I blinked once again, and the meaning of her words finally sank in. Her words rang true; I had felt slightly weird ever since I had passed through the city walls. It had felt strange…yet familiar. "Iie, nothing of that sort," I lied, something still tapping at the back of my head. "I just didn't like the way the guards suddenly arrested me. By the way, they haven't given back my bow." 

"Actually, they have," Takiko raised one hand and placed my familiar carved wooden bow on the bed, ruffling the blanket slightly as she did. "Unfortunately, you were asleep, and they didn't want to wake you, so they just put it outside your door for fear of waking you. Not everyone here is half bad, you know."

"Except that stupid captain," I complained grumpily, picking up the bow and pretending to aim at something at the other side of the room. "By the way, you still haven't told me why you're suddenly barging into my room. Do you do that as a hobby of some sort?"

She looked insulted at my comment, as if I had just told her that her head was larger than her entire body put together. "Of course not! Honestly, Chamka, sometimes I think you're as childish as ever, just after I've said something about you not being so childish anymore. You're hopeless!"

Genbu, this baka head-hitting onna could _insult._ "Well? That doesn't answer the question…"

"Fine…heika-sama asked us to assemble on the dais- he has something to discuss with us, apparently. And you're ten minutes late already," she noted with a slight frown. "You slept like a log, so you didn't even hear the servant boy when he came to tell you about it."

"Well, it isn't my fault that you get into trouble so much," I remarked, getting out of bed and stretching. It was just then that I noticed that Takiko was wearing a green robe, much unlike those that we had bought for her back in Iname's village earlier in our journey. "Those robes…?"

She turned slightly pink and immediately looked down, flushing. "Oh…I found these in my closet when I went to see what they had done to my clothes. Apparently, heika-sama has given me an enormous wardrobe…that consists mostly of green. They're amazing, though- I can't believe I've seen so many clothes ever in my life."

I shrugged. "Well, the colour _does_ look nice on you," I commented, going to my cupboard to see if I, too, had many pieces of green clothing. Fortunately, our emperor seemed to understand that the Genbu seishi weren't in need of a green wardrobe, and thus had selected various coloured clothes to be given to us. I extracted a brown tunic from the millions of clothes hangers in the cupboard after much rifling through, together with a pair of black that was slightly snug, reaching my ankles. 

Looking up, I saw Takiko folding her arms and looking at me. "Chamka…you're beginning to act weird."

"Ehhh?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing in particular," she brushed it off, looking back before closing the door. "We'll be waiting for you in the throne room, Chamka. Don't be late."

I stared at the door, listening as her footsteps echoed down the hall and finally disappeared into silence. Now what in Genbu's name was _that_ supposed to mean?

-------

"Ah, you're late, Tomite. I take it that you were exhausted from your journey?" 

I was greeted by this statement accompanied by a chuckle from heika-sama who was residing on the throne with an amused smile on his face. Turning slightly red in the face, I looked down, but not before catching the smile on Hikitsu's face. "What's so funny?" I growled at him, not liking to be laughed at.

Hikitsu shook his head. "Well, I'd never have guessed that you're one to be late, Tomite," he remarked lightly, folding his arms slightly. "After all, we did send Takiko-san to look for you when you didn't appear for the first ten minutes." 

"Well, it's not my fault that some crazy head-hitting onna came in like a stampeded and almost yelled my head off," I muttered under my breath, glaring at Takiko to tried to look as innocent as she could. "I could have woken up very well myself if someone hadn't _deafened _me."

"You're blaming _me_ for your tardiness?" she raised an eyebrow at me, something glinting in her eye as she raised an arm. "Tell me, Chamka, who was the one who was sleeping so soundly until he could scare away an elephant?"

The entire group blinked. "What's an e-le-phant?" Urumiya tried his best to pronounce it, only to end up making it sound like something that sounded close to 'ghost'. Takiko sweatdropped at his mispronunciation, giving him a strange look. 

"Well, it's a _big_ animal that's almost as high as that pillar over there," she explained, pointing to a tall pillar beside her. "It's used in other countries to drag logs from forests when they are cut down. Never mind," she quickly added, seeing confusion even cloud heika-sama's eyes. "No matter about elephants, anyway. Why did you call for us, heika?"

The ruler of Hokkan nodded, clearing his throat. "I must inform you of the situation that we are facing now against Kutou. Could you kindly come to the study with me- there is someone I need the three of you to meet." 

He nodded at the guard on his right who opened a door on the other side of the room that lead down to a dark pathway. I stared at it, wondering if our emperor was indeed planning to chop my head off in the dark. Nah…he wouldn't do that, would he? Whatever it was, I certainly hoped _not_.

"Excuse me for the lack of light," heika apologized, standing up from the throne. "It is crucial that no one else knows about this place other than a few chosen people. Now come, my guards will stand watch outside the throne room to ensure no one enters without permission from me."

"Including me," Urumiya pointed out with a grin, only to get a frown from Takiko who didn't seem _that_ pleased to be on the same room as the prince. "In fact, I'll be the one leading the way as I've frequently gone there as a kid. It's dark, I warn you. Want to come with me, Takiko-san?"

"Not in my life," she muttered, and I hid a smirk when his face fell. Somehow, despite the fact that I had never liked Takiko, I didn't quite trust him with the head-hitting onna either. Something in his profile kept nagging in my head that it wasn't safe to leave _any_ females with him- it would lead to hell if someone did.

Iname seemed to take slight pity on him and stepped forward. "I don't mind coming with you if you need help, Urumiya-san; I'm rather good with directions. Do you have any objections, Tomite-san?"

"Me?" I blinked at the mention of my seishi name. What did I have to do with this? "Uh…sure, I guess. Go on- I have no objections."

The girl seemed to frown slightly at me, as if expecting me to keep her by my side eternally, and I sweatdropped. Surely she couldn't be _serious_? Okay, so I was hentai, but I wasn't _that_ hentai to an extent. I knew my limitations. "Fine, I'll go to the front with Urumiya-san. Takiko-san…?"

Takiko smiled, and I could see the strain on her eyes as she waved the invitation off. "No thanks; I think I'll just stay with Chamka and Hikitsu here- I'll be safe with them," she spoke quickly before adding something under her breath. "And anything to stay away from that _hentai_ Urumiya."

Heika shrugged. "Well, it's decided then. Shall we go?"

-------

There was only one word that I could use to describe this place: DARK. It was impossible to see anything, even though Urumiya was leading the way with a lantern at the front of the line. Our surroundings were foreboding, their dark, shadowy fingers seeming to stretch out at us. Genbu, why was there a place like this in the palace? 

"Chamka, it's dark…" Takiko whispered, after giving me a soft poke in the ribs. "Why can't they fix lights in this place or something. It's so creepy, as if they're ghosts in here…what if there are?"

Her voice grew unnaturally high at her last words as she trembled, sticking closer to me and I sighed. _Girls_. Thank Genbu Iname had volunteered to help Urumiya with the directions as she could see very well in the dark, or that seishi might as well be clinging on to me too. Handling Takiko was enough of a handful, trust me.

"I don't think there should be ghosts," I told her, trying my best to release my arm from her monstrously strong grip that began to generate red welts near my elbow. "Itai…don't grip my hand like that, head-hitting onna, and DON'T hit me for that comment. I can't see you arm in the dark."

"I don't think I can even _hit_ you," she bit her lip as she replied, making her voice sound strangely softer than usual. "There are so many shadows on the walls…I'm just afraid one of them might suddenly jump out at me."

Sighing, I rolled my eyes. If she wasn't going to loosen her grip, I was _really_ going to imitate a ghost and go "BOO" to give her nightmares for the rest of her life. "Takiko, can you LET GO?"

"I don't think they're ghosts in the palace, Takiko-san," Hatsui assured her comfortingly, seeing that my patience was already wavering. "This _is_ the palace after all; they simply don't dump bodies here like in the dungeons in Kutou. In fact, this place is isolated from the dungeons."

"There are dungeons in this country?" she asked, looking slightly taken aback for a moment. "You mean you have those kind of things even back in these times?"

"Of course," Hatsui seemed surprised at her question. "Similar to other countries, we also have wrongdoers, only that our laws are slightly different as we have more tribes spread out in this country than in others. Each law differs a little from one tribe to the other. Seiki, what's taking so long?" he asked, seeing the light from the lamp disappear for a second. "Are there any problems up front?"

"Seiki?" heika's voice came worriedly through the dim light. "What's wrong?"

Hatsui frowned as the line came to a complete stop suddenly, the light in the lamp flickering in the lantern and causing shadows as Iname's voice came from the front. "Something's wrong, Urumiya-san. I don't feel myself…"

There was suddenly a loud scream and the light went out.

-------

Chaos erupted as everyone scrambled for cover, only to find none except for the hard, stony surfaces of the walls that surrounded us. Screams could be heard from my side, most probably from none other than Takiko who clung on to me tighter than a leech. Shouts rang in my ears, the myriad voices coming from all directions.

"What happened?" I could hear Hikitsu shout above the din, and suddenly, there was a loud burst of laughter from in front. I think everyone must have blinked at that point, for suddenly, the light came back on, and everyone squinted as Iname held it up with a triumphant smirk. "I _did_ it!"

Slow comprehension finally dawned to Hatsui who was standing in front of me, and he frowned, walking to the front to pick her up by her collar. "Give it up, Seiki, or I'll harm your _real _body so terribly that you won't be able to walk when you return. Give Iname-san back her body. _Now_."

The three of us at the back blinked as Iname sighed, frowning at Hatsui. "You're no fun, you know that?" she complained as Urumiya stood, staring at her with a wide open mouth. Then, seeing Hatsui's serious expression, she sighed and closed her eyes and there was a sudden loud _whoosh_.

Urumiya suddenly snapped to attention, giving us the cheekiest grin that one could see in the terrible light. "Fooled all of you, didn't I?" he asked, and I blinked, confused. _What in Genbu's name had just happened?_

Heika himself seemed to manage to comprehend this messy situation and smiled, giving his son a little push. "No more jokes, Seiki, we're in a hurry here. Don't worry," he added, seeing our confused expressions. "I'll explain it all later. Now, come, we have to make haste."

The shadows seemed to grow longer on the walls as we continued walking through the dark lair, and I shivered, feeling a slight draft come in from somewhere. It was as if there was an opening somewhere here… We finally came to a tall door, and heika stepped in front and rapped on the wood three times. We stood there, stunned, as the large door creaked open.

* * *

Author's notes:

Whee!!! I had a little trouble with the earlier part of this chapter, but the other half came well and…flowing well. I can't find any other words to describe it. ^_^;;

Takiko is dressed in green and has a green wardrobe! Okay, so I admit that I got the idea from Kang Xiu's fic…so thanks, girl! By the way, that fic's really nice. ^_~ Yes, since you're one of my most faithful reviewers, I'll advertise your fics here, okay?? *hint hint to those who want this to be done: you know what to do, okay?? ^_^*

Don't understand the last bit where Iname talks all funny and stuff? Don't worry, continue reading the next chapter, and I'll explain it to you, no big. All you have to do is continue reading. ^_^ 

As usual, this comes in all the chapters and everyone's fics: the plead for reviews! Us fanfic authors rely on reviews to get feedback from our beloved (no, that _isn't_ sucking up), so don't forget to review! I'll be very sad if you didn't! *gives everyone _big_ puppy dog eyes*

Tomite: If you don't, I will never appear again in this fic.

That isn't possible, you know- you're the main character after all.

Tomite: I don't care. No review, no me.

Well, you heard what he said, people, so you know what to do! Review to you heart's content!! Well, I _could_ continue the fic without him, but if this story is from his POV...that isn't possible. Trust me, you don't want it from Iname's POV, do you? If you do...go read someone else's fic, but I warn you: there are only a handful of fics on all the Genbu seishi on fanfiction.net and mine is one of them. Hehe...you can guess the rest, so review, okay??

Heh...my old interest in Slayers is slowly reappearing as I continue watching Slayers Next and downloading WAVs of Filia and Xellos (that pairing _rulllllessssss_!!). Not that I'm anywhere near abandoning this fic, though; I love it too much to let it go unfinished! ^_~ 

Anyway....Kang Xiu, man if I don't see you soon, that surprise of yours might go stale. x_x On a brighter note, you're the first reviewer! Maybe I should make a Takiko + Tomite shrine or something...

Touki Yume, Urumiya _tragic_? He doesn't seem like that type of person. If he is...Tomite will be a happy clown in the fields of...Hawaii doing the hula. ^_^ Everyone likes heika-sama, I know- he's cool! 

Okay then, until next time, ja ne~!


	25. Predictions

Disclaimer: If FY was mine, I wouldn't be swooning over all the bishies. So no own, no own. 

Note: I beat the 100 reviews mark! YAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!! ^_^

* * *

"Welcome, heika-sama and our renown Genbu seishi. Do take a seat. I've been expecting you."

An old woman stood there, bent back and all as she bowed slightly (was that truly possible? I had to find out) at the emperor's direction who, in return, bowed deeply and nodded for our small group to follow him into the room. Hikitsu and I both exchanged looks, then silently agreed that heika-sama couldn't possibly be arranging our gravestones for us just yet before following Urumiya and Hatsui into the small, brightly-lit room.

It was much brighter in that room than in the corridor, and at once, I found myself blinking in pain as a flood of light hit my eyes. Squinting, I managed to make out a tiny room built with rather meager means and only containing only little furniture here and there. In the middle of the room was a round wooden table with nine chairs neatly arranged around it, one of which heika-sama took the liberty to sit down on.

Hatsui himself was speaking to the old woman in low tones, his eyes darting back and forth from Takiko and her as the woman nodded, the wrinkles in her forehead growing more pronounced as she frowned, before finally breaking into a smile as Hatsui finished speaking and nodded. "So it's true? The Genbu no miko is here?"

Takiko blinked at the mention of her rank and flushed, bringing a little colour into her previously pale cheeks that had grown white out of fright. "Uh…hai. Heika-sama, who is this…?"

Urumiya smiled brightly, turning to her as he nodded slightly in the old woman's direction. "She's Hatsui's aunt, a clairvoyant. In fact, she was the one who foretold the coming of the Genbu no miko this year, and true enough, here you are. She didn't mention how pretty you'd be though…"

She shuddered, retreating slightly, and I frowned, folding my arms. Must he be _that_ hentai, even when the emperor was in the same room as him? Being royalty must have its finer points, I guess. But _him_ have manners? Genbu, that would be the very day I die. 

"Indeed," heika nodded, , standing up and pulling out a chair for the old woman who sat graciously, her white head bobbing as she did. "She is the most talented clairvoyant in all of Hokkan and has foretold many disasters that would have crippled our country if not for her. Sit down, all of you. We have some very important things to discuss." 

Each of us took a seat, Iname on my right and Takiko on my left while Urumiya sat in between Takiko and his father. Perhaps it was me, but Iname seemed to be shooting daggers at Takiko, who remained angelically unaware of what the seishi was doing. Why in Genbu's name was Iname _acting_ like this nowadays? It wasn't going to get us anywhere, I could tell you.

"Genbu no miko…" the old woman (I still couldn't believe she was Hatsui's _aunt_) wheezed, stretching out a bony hand to brush against Takiko's palm, and suddenly stiffened. "I see a tough time for you, yes…happiness shall be yours for only a short time, but your life shall not be long. This is indeed a tragic life."

I frowned, not believing her words. After all, there were always many fakes around, and she could have most probably foretold those 'disasters' by luck as Hokkan always experienced harsh winters and earthquakes. There was nothing strange about that- if she could do it, so could I. 

Takiko, on the other hand, seemed to have paled slightly, and I could see that she had pulled her palm away, as if frightened of the woman's prediction. "But I've always had a happy life…otousan is nice to me and so is everyone…"

Poking her slightly in the ribs, I averted my eyes as I spoke. "Listen, head-hitting onna, sometimes predictions, no matter how reliable the clairvoyant is, are inaccurate. There's no need to get all shocked and stuff over one prediction, okay?"

"Chamka…"

"Don't get me wrong," I spoke quickly, seeing the dark look rise onto Iname's face. "I'm not telling you that to comfort you; I just said it because you looked as if you were about to suddenly collapse from fright or something of that sort. I have no such plans to drag you back, trust me."

She glared at me. "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're damn heavy and you should know that," I shrugged, sticking my tongue childishly out at her. "If anyone's going to carry you back, I'll make sure it's Urumiya. He seems as if he's got much strength anyway, don't you think, _Urumiya_?"

"I won't mind," the seishi grinned, and this time, the fist went down on _his_ head and not mine. Genbu, so the head-hitting onna wasn't _biased_. She had actually hit someone else for being hentai; it was either she was getting the hang of living in Hokkan and not in her world 'Japan' or she just felt like having some variety. That had to be the discovery of the century!

"HENTAI! And no, don't smirk like that, Chamka, you're next!"

__

WHACK!

"What did I do?" I glared at her, rubbing the bump on my head while Urumiya was having little winged Takikos floating around the top of his head as he lay on the ground with swirly eyes. Heika-sama himself had leant over the other side of the table to inspect Takiko's work of art and nodded approvingly. 

"Well, it seems that I now know how to handle Seiki's little problem with girls," he observed with a slight smile as he spread a few pieces of parchment from somewhere beneath his flowing robes. "If you would please get off the floor, Seiki, I need you to help me explain this to everyone here." 

I hid a small smile as the blond haired prince picked himself up from the floor, shooting dirty looks at Takiko who made a face at him. "This is…wait a minute. These aren't the maps of the city…" his voice trailed off as he looked up at his father doubtfully. Heika-sama nodded, and Urumiya seemed to have an internal debate with himself before finally giving a loud exclamation and starting to speak.

"These are the maps of the both the Hokkan patrols around the capital, while this is the way where the Kutou army is heading to," he pointed out. He placed his finger on a spot on the northwest of the map and slowly dragged it towards the black dot that was labeled 'capital' to prove his point, and I nodded. "As you should be able to see from here, the Hokkan patrols should intersect with their army, but so far, there have not been battles among the patrols and the Kutou army. Still, we have sighted the Kutou army once, and have fought them off, but I'm sure they will get reinforcements. Both Hikitsu and Tomite should understand this- they saw the army too."

Both Hikitsu and I nodded simultaneously, and I frowned. What was his point…?

"The problem now is why we haven't managed to spot the Kutou army until they arrived _this_ close to the capital. Usually, we are able to spot any moving objects from the guard towers but our guards have reported not seeing anything. That is strange, for even on the day we battled the army itself, no one said they saw a thing. "

"Have you taken into consideration that there might be some Kutou influence in our army?" Hikitsu suggested, resting his elbow on the table, his chin touching his knuckles. "Kutou is known for their sneaky tactics; I wouldn't be surprised it someone in the army was giving information to them."

Hatsui nodded. "We've checked that out by sending the captain of guard himself to keep watch over the watch tower, but he too reported seeing nothing. That's one thing we don't understand."

"You trust _him_?" I sniffed, folding my arms. I still hadn't forgiven me over the rough treatment that I had been subjected to earlier in the day. Why would anyone in their right mind trust _him_? He'd be the last person I would pick to be the leader of the patrols, in fact.

Hatsui raised an eyebrow at me. "He isn't as bad as you think, Tomite. In fact, he's got a clean track record. That's why heika-sama's invited him to talk about this. Ah…I think he should be here," he spoke, hearing a soft knock on the door and opened it to reveal…the captain of the something. "Do come in, captain. We've been expecting you."

"I appreciate the invitation, Hatsui-san," he bowed slightly and knelt on the ground in front of the emperor. "Heika-sama, captain reporting to orders, sir! What may I do for you?"

Heika seemed to sweatdrop as he waved his hand at the armoured man. "That's enough for formalities, captain; come join us here at the table. I take it that you should know Tomite already?" he asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously as the man turned a bright shade of red.

"Hai! I apologize for my earlier actions, Tomite-san," he looked at me seriously, giving me the chills. For some reason, I felt that he didn't believe me no matter what I did. "And this is…" he looked at both Iname and Takiko.

Urumiya grinned, glad to be able to introduce everyone again. "This is the Genbu no miko, captain -no, DON'T salute any more, your hand will stay that way if you do that any more- , Okuda Takiko. Hikitsu," he nodded towards the silver haired seishi who acknowledged his name with a polite nod. "And that is Iname. They're all Genbu seishi."

Hatsui frowned. "Isn't that obvious, Seiki? Anyway, do sit down, it isn't healthy to stand up too much, I believe. Tell us your observations at the watch tower this morning, captain."

The armoured man frowned slightly, trying to recall his earlier memories. "Well, I was there as Urumiya-san ordered ("Why not call him prince?" I asked, only to get jabbed hard in the ribs by Takiko), and there was nothing in the horizon except normal citizens who were going back and fro from the outskirts to the capital. In fact, it was so peaceful, until I heard news that Urumiya-san and Hatsui-san had returned to the capital. When I went to have a look, I saw the crowd around Tomite-san and well…you know the rest."

Now _that_ was weird. I was sure we had made quite an uproar with all the shouts and clanging that almost deafened me. Even if the noise couldn't be heard from the watch tower, it would be impossible _not_ to see the scuffle, especially when it happened so close to the capital. Uso…the Kutou army didn't know sorcery did they?

"So you see," heika-sama pointed out as he frowned, looking older than usual. "We don't understand how a battle could have happened without any of our guards seeing anything. It certainly is strange…do any of you have any ideas?"

"Could they have someone who knows some sorcery?" I voiced out my thoughts, biting my lip slightly. "The only way that an army can disguise itself without being seen by anyone is through sorcery."

"That can't be right," Iname interjected with a deep frown. "Both Takiko-san and me saw the battle- and I'm sure all four of you must have seen your opponents when you were fighting, Tomite-san. If they were invisible, how could everyone have seen them in the flesh?"

"True," Hatsui admitted as he looked at Urumiya. "The both of us saw them as clear as anyone else- unless you're saying that they're an illusion or something, which I truly doubt, because we suffered a few injuries too, and no illusion can carry that long term effect."

"A dark evil protects the Kutou…" the old woman breathed from her seat, making me jump. I had forgotten that she was there for a moment. "It cannot be destroyed until someone meets it head on…but that person shall die in that encounter. Yet, they will be invincible as our forces won't be able to spot their movement…"

"What do you mean?" Hatsui blinked at his aunt's words. "Is Tomite right about this? Does Kutou really possess someone who has magical powers?"

"A seishi whose time hasn't come…he shall live."

This old woman's words were getting _really_ confusing now. Was she talking about a Genbu seishi or a Seiryuu seishi, and what did she mean by 'that person shall die in the encounter'? Was one of us going to die earlier than planned? Wouldn't that interrupt the summoning of Genbu?

"This is getting crazy," I scratched my head in frustration. "So we're going against an invisible army now? How in Genbu's name are we supposed to win against _that_?"

"Tomite…do be careful. I see a dark shadow hanging over you…you may be destined to change the entire history of Hokkan, but something shall happen in the process," she suddenly spoke up and I blinked nervously. Genbu, Takiko was right; this woman's predictions _could_ give you the jitters. "You will face many dangers- but the star of luck also shines above you. You shall be protected- to a certain extent."

Hatsui gazed straight at me. "That's not a good prediction, Tomite. You'd better be careful."

-------

It seemed like hours before the discussion was over and we were led through the same dark tunnel with the captain of something-or-nothing at the lead with a bright torch in his hand. The corridors seemed less threatening now with the increase of light, and Takiko didn't cling onto me anymore. Then again, that could be because Iname was beside me and glaring daggers at her. 

"Ne…Chamka," Takiko finally spoke up at last after being quiet for such a long period of time that I thought she had finally cracked. "Do you believe in predictions?"

So she was still thinking about that woman's predictions until now. I couldn't blame her; that old woman certainly creeped me out with how she told me that I had a bad future ahead of me. It was frightening in a weird sort of way- as if you knew when you were going to die or something. "…I don't know. Why?"

"It's just that…in my world, they have people who can tell the future too. Strangely enough their predictions matched what she told me…that my life will end soon. Does that mean I'm going to die here in Hokkan?" 

"No, that means that you'll suffer a certain calamity, I think," I frowned. "I don't understand mine, though; mine _does_ sound more foreboding than yours. At least you don't have mixed futures of something like that."

"But-"

"Don't worry, my dear miko," Urumiya suddenly appeared at her side and she let out a scream of surprise, then covered her mouth with both her hands. "My, my, did I scare you? I _am _sorry; I simply don't know how to handle my charm."

Rolling my eyes, I gazed at him suspiciously with narrowed eyes. "By the way, Urumiya, what happened to you earlier? Why did Iname suddenly scream for no apparent reason? Don't tell me…you were trying to be a hentai to her too?" I guessed, and he glared at me.

"I'm not _that_ much of a flirter if that's what you mean, Tomite," he gave an exaggerated sigh as he grinned. "I simply did a little body switch with Iname over here- I'm sorry if I damaged any nerves, Iname-san. It's part of my powers; I can change bodies with anyone, which makes living much easier. Unfortunately, I can only do this for a certain amount of time; if I exceed in that amount, my real body could die, and so will my spirit in another person's body. It's dangerous, you see, but it's somewhat fun too. Do you want to try?"

"That's interesting, but no thanks," I told him with a slight shudder, imagining myself in his body. That _had_ to be a scary thing to do, to enter someone else's body and take control while the other person's spirit goes into your body. For all you knew, that person could cause permanent damage to his real body and that could cripple him for life. "What about your flying?"

"Oh, that's just part of a little thing that I learnt from a travelling…master," he grinned. "I changed bodies with him for a while and learnt a few handy skills, among them flying. It comes in rather useful for long distance travelling, but I don't usually take passengers- it slows me down. I can make an exception for Takiko, though," he brightened up.

"You wish," Takiko muttered under her breath. "If you even touch me_ one_ time, I'll hit you so hard that you won't know you own father from Chamka here."

If that was possible, I'd like to see that very much indeed.

* * *

Author's notes:

Ah…foreseeing stuff! No, I didn't go to a fortune teller before I wrote this chapter…it sort of popped into my head and stuff of that sort. Nothing to do with experiences, I have never gone to one before. Perhaps someone could recommend a good one? ^_^

Ah…chapter 25!! Finally, the story has an actual _storyline_. If I stretched it anymore, I think everyone will fall asleep and wake up at the last chapter, just like in school. Can't make it too boring, you see.

So, now you know what happened to Iname in the previous chapter ne?? Did you see that coming, or did you guess it was something else? If you knew what was coming, well…you're good! It's either that or I gave _way_ too many hints in the previous chapter. Make up your own mind. :p

Ah…no cliffhanger this chapter. If you people were wondering what the predictions actually mean, well, for all means, continue reading my fic! Fine, fine, I'll give you a teeny-weeny, tiny-

Tomite: It's not _that_ small.

Fine, I know. Well the hint is this: it has something to do with one of the Seiryuu seishi. Which one? Heh…that's your problem of you don't want to read this fic any more; you'll miss the really interesting parts! Of course, sometimes, the chapters involve boring explanations like this one here…dark rooms and all. I can't do anything about it; I don't control my creativity, I just write.

Random but true statement: Exams are _not_ good! Too much to do! .

Don't forget to review, people! Remember, I check my reviews, so it's no use trying to lie and say (for those who know me…like _Sagara,_ for instance) you have! I read my reviews too, people…so be gentle. Remember: give constructive criticism, not flames! Flames are bad…

Touki Yume, you've got me on your favourites list? *blush blush* You guys (here's not forgetting you too, Kang Xiu!!) _rock_!! *grins* By the way, you're reviewer number 1!! Keep going and you may soon beat Kang Xiu... :p

Flying Heart, don't worry about not being able to review all the time! Of course, that doesn't mean you sholdn't review...but you're cool too, okay?

kang Xiu, you've most probably got your name written all over my reviews page... ^^;;. Not that that's a bad thing, of course. About building a shrine...hmm...I've got to gather more stuff first. And don't be so mean to Urumiya...he's just got an attitude problem. XD 

Okay then, until next time, ja ne~! 


End file.
